Wielding the Key
by Deiru Tamashi
Summary: Aqua once said "The three of us will always be one." But what if the three was four? What if Eraqus had another pupil, and how would things be different? Rated T just in case. Please read and review! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Wielding the Key**

Author's Note: I do not own anything from the Kingdom Hearts franchise or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Notice: For the sake of my wanting to and to clear some things I was confused about up, here are the ages of Terra, Aqua and Ventus throughout the course of the story (Except the prologue)

Terra: 18

Aqua: 17

Ventus: 15

Ch.1 Prologue

(Aqua's Point of View, One year before the game)

I walked where Terra, Ventus and I sat and seated myself there. It was nighttime; the lanterns were giving off a soft glow, the stars were twinkling and crickets were chirping around the edge of the sparring field. Sighing, I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. It had been a long day of training with Ventus, Terra and Master Eraqus, and I wanted to just enjoy the peacefulness of the silence here.

Then I heard footsteps to my right. I opened my eyes and turned my head to see that Ventus was walking towards me. I smiled. "Ven, it's good to see you." He nodded, his expression blank and looked at the spot next to me. "Can I… sit… with you?" he slowly asked. I nodded and scooted over, and he sat down next to me. "Thank… you," he said.

I smiled. Ventus had lived with us for a few months, and while he still hadn't talked like a normal person, he was at least speaking in complete sentences. "Hey, don't forget about me!" another voice called. Both Ventus and I looked to see that it was Terra. He smiled and said "I felt like seeing the stars." I nodded in agreement and he sat down next to Ventus.

We sat there in silence for a while, until a light streaked across the sky. "Look! A shooting star!" I said, pointing. Terra smiled. "Make a wish, Ven. It might just come true." Ventus was silent for a moment before saying "I wish… that I could stay… here." I blinked in surprise. "Is that really what you wish for Ven?" He nodded. Both Terra and I smiled widely at this, and Terra said "Well, I don't see us leaving anytime soon. We still have a lot of training to do."

All of us, even Ventus, laughed at that. I don't know how long we stayed there, but we all enjoyed it. We talked about random subjects, made a few jokes, and Terra and I even ended up in a staring contest. We both broke away at the same time, something that Ventus apparently found funny. Eventually I noticed that even the crickets had stopped chirping, and I decided that we should head back.

I stood up and got off ledge where we sat, and Terra. "What's up?" he asked. I smiled. "Everything but us has gone to bed. I think it's about time we did too." Terra blinked and looked around before sighing. "Yeah, you're probably right. We've got a long day ahead of us." Ventus nodded, and they both stood up. We began to walk back, planning to go to sleep. "I wonder what kind of training we'll have tomorrow," I said. "What do you think Terra?'

When there was no response I looked back, and stopped when I saw that he was just standing there. He was staring up at the sky, focused on something and looking confused. "Hey Ven," he said. Ven stopped to look at him. "Yes?" "You know the stars up in the sky?" Terra asked, and he nodded. Terra pointed at the sky. "Is it me… or is one of them getting bigger?"

I frowned and looked up. Indeed, one of the stars in the sky was glowing brighter than the others, and it was getting bigger. At first it was just a pinprick, then it was the size of my nail, then my finger. Too late, I realized what was happening and yelled "Everyone, get back!" We ran to get away from the clearing, but before we had managed to take a dozen steps the meteorite crashed. The impact was like a mine exploding, and we were sent flying. I hit my head on a stone wall, and fell unconscious.

xxx

When I awoke I did so slowly, someone shaking me and saying "Aqua! Aqua!" I groaned and opened my eyes, the face of Master Eraqus filling my vision. Instantly my head throbbed, and I gasped and held it in my hands, my eyes wrenching back shut. "Aqua, let me help you," the Master said. He placed a hand on the back and my head, and I felt a cooling sensation spreading through my head. Healing magic. After a few seconds the pain in my head had faded, at least to the point where I could open my eyes again.

Master Eraqus was kneeling next to me, while to my right were Ventus and Terra. Terra had his arm in a sling, while a bandage was wrapped around Ventus's head. I tried to stand up and succeeded, but my legs were weak and my head still throbbed. "Are you guys okay?" I asked. Terra nodded and said "We all got hurt in some way. I broke my arm when I landed, and Ven hit his head and rock with a jagged point. If it hadn't been the Master, we'd have been in serious trouble.:

"I was in the library, looking up a book when I saw the meteorite crash, and I knew you had all gone out. I guessed that you might be in danger, and immediately gathered medical supplies before coming out here. It looks like I was correct as well," Master Eraqus said. I nodded, and said "So what was that meteor anyway?" Terra blinked, then said "Actually, we haven't taken a look at it. We were more focused on patching each other up before he investigated."

"Well, now that we're all okay let's take a look," I said. The three of them nodded, and we all walked to the edge of the crater. It was about ten feet in diameter and six feet deep, and in the center was a statue. It looked as if it was made out of solid gold, and it depicted a young man. He was one on knee and looking in another direction, while his hands were held protectively in front of his face. His eyes were wide, terrified, and I wondered what whoever had made the statue was imagining the man looking at.

Then the statue glowed and shone with a bright light. We covered our hand to block the light, and when it faded the young man was no longer a statue, but flesh and bone. He was still in that same kneeling position, unmoving. That was, until a breeze blew across the field, and it was enough to send him falling to his side. Before he could make to the ground though Master Eraqus rushed forward and caught him, lifting his head off the ground. Terra, Ventus and I followed.

"Young man, are you alright?" the Master asked. He groaned, and slowly his eyes opened. "Where... am I?" he asked. "You are in the Land of Departure. I am Eraqus, a Keyblade Master, and these are my pupils: Terra, Aqua, and Ventus," Eraqus replied. The young man's eyes widened. "Keyblade... Master? I know that title... somewhere..." Then his yes rolled into his head and he slumped in the Master's arms, unconscious. He hurriedly stood, carrying the young man and said "Quickly, we have to get him back to the castle."

We nodded and the four of us ran off, Master Eraqus carrying the stranger. Along the way I saw the young man's hand twitched, and suddenly a Keyblade appeared in it. It disappeared after a second, but that was enough to tell me one.

That young man wielded a Keyblade.

xxx

Well, there's the prologue to Wielding the Key, and I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not own anything from the Kingdom Hearts franchise or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Notice: From here on out the story will be told through the point of view of my OC, Dexal.

Ch.2 Dexal

(Dexal's Point of View)

I walked through the halls of the castle towards the room where Master Eraqus and us his pupils, ate breakfast. My name is Dexal, one of Eraqus's four apprentices. I stood straight, only a little shorter than Terra, and my build showed I wasn't anywhere near as ripped as my friend, but you could tell I worked out. My hair was short and rather spiky, with it being the color of silver. I was wearing a pair of black pants with black leather dress shoes, and a white T-shirt with a pair of black fingerless gloves. My eyes were blue around the edge but reddened as it came closer, until around my pupils it was a ruby-red.

I had been living with the Master, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus for about a year, ever since I showed up in the form of a meteorite. I don't know how I got here or where I came from, because my memories had been wiped out. Before that crash I don't remember a single thing. However, I knew I could wield a Keyblade, and from what Master Eraqus has told me, someone must have taught me how to use it.

Still, that nugget of knowledge didn't help me any when it came to figuring out my past. Deciding to deal with it later, I walked in to the kitchen and dining hall. When it came to cooking the Master decided to break tradition, and rather than have a kitchen suited for a medieval castle, we went with modern technology. Pot and pans hung over a large black and hit stove, with a wooden counter next to it that had a cutting board built in.

The same counter played host the toaster, and farther along was the industrial sized fridge where we kept all our food. Aqua was standing next to the toaster, waiting for it to finish, when she noticed me. She smiled. "Hey, Dexal." I smiled in return and said "Good morning Aqua." She nodded and went back to her toast, which had just popped out of the toaster. I decided to have some as well, and put two pieces of bread in. While Aqua prepared her toast we talked about random subjects, training for the day, how we were feeling, etc.

While I waited for my toast and Aqua ate, Terra and Ventus came in. Ven smiled at us and said "Good morning," while Terra said "I'm glad to see you're up. What's for breakfast?" I laughed and shook my head; Terra was a great guy, but in the mornings his stomach came first. "We're both having toast. Feel free to have something else," I told him. He nodded and went to find something more substantial, while Ven just grabbed an apple and bit into it.

Once we all had our breakfasts, Terra's being an entire plate full of bacon and eggs, we sat down at the dining table and ate. The table itself was made of dark brown wood, and could seat possibly ten people, though there were only five of us, if you included the Master. Said person entered the room, and started when he saw us all there. "Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Dexal, you're all awake?" he asked. We nodded, and he shook his head in exasperation. "I must be getting slow in my old age, to wake up even later than my pupils."

"Oh come on Master, you're not that old. You're only..." I trailed off, and looked at the others. "How old is he?" Aqua giggled a little and said "Forty." I looked back at the Master and said "See, you've still got a lot of life ahead of you!" the Master smiled and said "I thank you for your kind words Dexal, but I do believe I'm getting old. Regardless, I will still train you. But for now, breakfast." With that the Master went to prepare himself his own meal, and we ate in silence.

Once we had all eaten we spent the better part of the day training. Ventus was practicing controlling his Shotlock, Terra was working on his magic, Aqua her regular attacks, and I went through the obstacle course the Master had recently laid out. I had to crawl under a fence before swimming my way through the length of a small river, followed by climbing a wall with a rope and ending with running a lap around the halls of the castle.

The physical exercise help clear my mind, and when I was done with the course I enjoyed the oblivion of being too worn out to think. After the obstacle course I spent time practicing my magic with Terra, and then my Shotlock, Pulse Bomb, with Ven. By the time everything was said and done the day had already gone by, and the sun was starting to set. That's when Master Eraqus ordered us all to stop, and said that we were done for the day.

With nothing else to really do, I ate dinner and went to my room to read a book. It was about a hero who lost his memory and yet saved the world. The part about the memory loss kind of reminded me of myself, but I didn't see me saving any worlds anytime soon. I was content to just stay here and keep training, enjoying life with my friends. Especially Aqua and Ven. Aqua was a really nice person to me, even more so than Terra and Ven.

But why I liked spending time with Ven, that reason was kind of strange. He was a good friend, that much was guaranteed, but I couldn't help but shake the feeling that I had known him from somewhere. However, every time I tried to think about it, possible from one of my lost memories, my head would start feeling like it was split open, and I stopped. Still, the thought always nagged at me when I was alone.

I kept reading, the lamp by my bed giving me enough light, until I noticed a twinkle in the sky. I looked up, and started when I saw a streak of silver across the sky. It was followed by another, and then another, which could only men one thing. A meteor shower. Instantly I jumped out of bed and ran outside, hoping to see them better. I had always been fascinated with meteor, probably from the simple fact I had come here as one.

I ran down the steps in front of the castle and looked up, but there wasn't to see from here. Si I continued down the path, until I came across a large yellow ring, one that we used for practice. Deciding that I could spare a few minutes, I summoned my Keyblade.

My Keyblade was long, with an oval hand-guard that was black and white wrapped around each other. The neck was covered in white and black spikes that pointed upwards, and the teeth was three long black spikes. The handle was wrapped in black cloth, and on the chain was a black crescent. I had called my Keyblade "Ultimatum". Running up, a gave the ring a stab, then a wipe sweeping cut before bringing my Keyblade down in an overhead blow.

Satisfied, I ran further to see that was a whole set of rings. I hit one twice and the entire thing kept spinning. I watched the one I hit carefully, then at the right moment I threw my Keyblade at it, hitting it dead on. The rings stopped and my Keyblade returned to me, and I ran forward, opening a treasure chest along the way. When I reached the field I took a moment to stop. Before I looked up at the sky.

The sight was breathtaking. The stars shone like diamonds in the indigo sky, and whenever a meteor streamed by it looked like a flash of streaking silver. For a while I stood there admiring the view, until I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Aqua walking towards me. "Hey Aqua, what brings you here?" She smiled and said "The same reason as you, I came to watch the meteor shower." Then her smile turned mischievous. "But it look like someone beat the two of us to it."

I blinked and looked over at our spot to see Ven lying in the grass, completely asleep. I smiled too. "Let's try to surprise him." Aqua nodded, and we both silently walked over to where Ven was sleeping. When we were just behind him he started to wake and sat up, looking at the stars. Aqua and I leaned over him, and he stretched his arms and yawned. That's when he saw our faces directly above him. He shot up and said "Whoa!"

The he turned around to look at us, and we laughed. "Give me a break guys," he said. Aqua stood up and said "Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead. You know should have at least brought a blanket." He looked down. "But... did I dream that place up? It felt like I had really been there before, looking up at the stars." Then I reached down and ruffled his hair. "Except you've always lived here, just like me," I told him. "Yeah," he looked up at us and smiled. "I know."

All three of us walked over to the ledge where we sat, and did so. We looked up at the stars, until Ventus said "Hey Aqua." She looked and him and said "Hm?" "You ever wonder what stars are, where light comes from?" he asked. Aqua thought about it, and then said "Well, they say-" "That every star up there is another world," we heard a voice say. Recognizing that voice, we all turned to see that is was Terra.

"Terra, it's you," I said. He nodded. "Yep. Hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own." He started walking forward. "The light is their hearts. And its shining down on us like a billion lanterns." Ven looked confused. "Huh? I don't get it." I smiled and stood up. "in other words, they're just like you Ven," I told him. He turned to look at me. "What does THAT mean?" he asked. "You'll found out soon enough," Terra said.

Ven said to him "I want to know now!" "You're too young to know now," Terra said. "Both of you quit treating me like a kid!" Then Aqua started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked. "I can't help it," she said. "The three of you would make the weirdest brothers." This confused all three of us, until we all started laughing, the sound reaching into the sky.

After a while we were content to just sit there, enjoying the view and each other's company. Then Aqua stood up and jumped down. "Oh yeah. Terra, Deiru, the three of us have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow. She pulled four charms out of her pocket. "I made us good luck charms." We stood and Aqua tossed one to each of us, including Ven. "I get one too?" he asked. "Of course, one for each of us." Aqua said, and we held each held ours out for the others to look at.

They were all in the shape of a star with a heart in the center, only each was a different color. Aqua's was blue, Ven's a light green, Terra's was an earthy brown, and mine was ruby red. "Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit, and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So if you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing will ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other," Aqua explained, before turning around to look at us.

"Technically I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had," she admitted. "Oi, sometimes you are such a girl," Terra declared. "Hey, what do you mean 'sometimes'?" she asked. Ven looked sad. "So this isn't a real good luck charm?" he asked. "Well, that remains to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it," Aqua told him. I raised an eyebrow. "Really, what?" I asked.

She held up her charm. "An unbreakable connection," she said. We all looked at our charms, and I smiled. Here was physical proof, we would always find our way back.

xxx

Well, that successfully introduces the main character, Dexal, and after a good sparring match, comes the exam for the Mark of Mastery! Will Dexal succeed or fail? Stay tuned to find out.

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do not own anything from the Kingdom Hearts franchise or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.3 The Journey Begins

Once we all done looking at the good luck charms Aqua made us, Terra summoned his Keyblade and walked out into the sparring field. "Well, tomorrow's the exam. Anyone want to spar?" he asked. Ventus summoned his Keyblade and said "I can take ya!" I summoned mine and said "I'll take him, throw him and bring him back." Ven charged forward and swung at Terra, but he blocked it. He did so and again, until Ven jumped back and said "Quit going easy on me! You're not gonna win unless you stay on the offensive!"

Terra grinned and said "You asked for it!" He charged forward and jumped up, bringing his Keyblade down over his head. Ven blocked it, but then Terra swung from the right and hit him on the side. Ven grunted and his guard faltered, but then Ven cast Aero. A small twister formed around him, and the force of the wind sent Terra back a step. Then Terra shot forward and brought hid Keyblade overhead, the length of it crackling with electricity. It hit Ven and he was sent back, and Terra kept on him until Ven was on the ground.

Now that he had won, Terra stepped aside and Aqua and I walked forward. "Well, that works fine if you're fighting one-on-one. But you need to know how to handle a crowd too," Aqua said. "Dexal, can you give an example?" I smiled and said "With pleasure." I pointed my Keyblade at Ven and focused, until I felt I was ready and unleashed my Shotlock, Pulse Bomb. A total of twenty small explosions occurred around Ven, and then I focused harder and a dozen more also occurred. "Now you try Ven!" I called.

He nodded and focused on us for a second, until he jumped up and used Flame Salvo. Missiles of fire shot out at the two of us, and though I blocked some one got me in the side. "Good work Ven!" Aqua said. He smiled, and Terra stepped forward. "Okay, let's wrap this up!" he called. We all stood on different corners of the field, then charged forward. Aqua used Thunder and zapped all of us, but then Ven used Aero to Knock her off-balance. I threw my Keyblade at Terra and he blocked it, then countered with Stun Edge.

For a second I couldn't move, and that was long enough for him to unleash Sonic Shadows and hit all three of us in the process. Ven and Aqua both jumped and swung down at hit Terra at the same time, and while Terra was distracted I used Zero Gravity. He was lifted into the air and knocked off-balance, where I jumped up, grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall. He hit it and fell to the ground. The spell had worn off, but he was dizzy and unable to block when Aqua used Thunder on all of us again.

Ven threw his Keyblade at me and it hit me in the stomach, but did the same and hit him on the side of the head. The hit left him dazed, and when Aqua cast Blizzard, frozen. Then Terra ran froward and swung in front the side, hitting her while she wasn't looking. They began to attack each other, and I used Zero Gravity again, hitting them both, before throwing Ultimatum and hitting them both. When they landed on the ground Ven broke out of the ice and used Aero, somehow managing to catch all three of us.

We landed back on the ground and all looked at each other, breathing heavily, unto we all relaxed and dismissed our Keyblades. "Trust me, you guys are ready. You're gonna clean up at the exam tomorrow," Ven said. "I hope it's that easy," Terra replied. Aqua said "It's like the Master said: Power is born within the heart. When the time is right, you just need to do is look inside yourself and you'll find it there."

I nodded in agreement, and relaxed, the adrenaline from the battle starting to recede. Ven was staring up at the sky, until Terra called "Hey, we're getting red to head back." "Yeah, me too!" he replied. Aqua looked up at the sky and held her good luck charm, saying "Together, always." She walked back with us, and I smiled. I gripped my charm and thought "We'll always come back together."

That was the last night we would ever spend beneath the same stars.

xxx

The next morning we were up bright and early to assemble in the Great Room inside the castle. Terra, Aqua and I stood in front the three chairs meant for Keyblade Masters while Ven stood to the side. Present were Master Eraqus along with another Keyblade Master, Master Xehanort. He was an old man, probably older than the Master, with no hair but tanned skin, gold-yellow eyes and a silver goatee.

I didn't look at him much, because whenever I did my head started hurting, like it did when I was trying to remember one of my lost memories. Why that would be I didn't know, so I just stared forward and didn't look at him. The Master walked forward and I stiffened. He was silent for a moment before saying "Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one, not two, but three of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates, but this not a competition, nor a battle for supremacy. All of you may succeed, or none."

He paused for a second before saying "But I'm sure our guest, Master Xehanort, did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark." He lowered his head in acknowledgment, and Master Eraqus said "I trust you are ready." All three of us answered "yes" and he summoned his Keyblade. "Then let the examination begin." He gestured, and five orbs of light appeared before us.

We each drew our Keyblades, but then something happened. The orbs became clustered with darkness, and began floating in random directions. One flew towards Ven, and we all called out his name. He summoned his Keyblade and destroyed the orb, and called "Don't worry about me! You three focus on the exam!" "But Ven, you're in danger here! Go wait in your room!" Aqua told him. He shook his head. "No way! I've been looking forward to this: seeing you three become Masters. I'm not gonna miss it now!"

"He can take care of himself. He's been out here training just as hard as us," Terra said. "And an extra hand would help," I added. "Yeah!" Ven agreed. Aqua said "Stay sharp Ven!" and we began. The orbs of light flew off to different parts of the room, and I ran towards one. I focused for a few seconds before using Pulse Bomb, which effectively destroyed the orb I was targeting and two others. Terra destroyed the fourth while Ven and Aqua got rid of the fifth, and five more appeared.

I didn't have enough strength to use my Shotlock again, so I threw my Keyblade at one of the orbs, dealing substantial damage but not destroying it. Ven used Flame Salvo and destroyed both it and his, leaving threw left. Terra destroyed one, and Aqua used Blizzard to get rid of the last one. With all five of them gone we were silent, breathing heavily from the exertion, before we stood and dismissed our Keyblades, each of us walking back to our spots.

"That was unexpected," master Eraqus admitted. "But one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial. Terra, Aqua and I all re-summoned our Keyblades, and walked to three separate edges of the room. "Now Terra, Aqua, Dexal, the three of you will face each other in combat. Remember: there are no winners, only truths. For when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!"

I rushed forward and cast Zero Gravity, but the spell had no effect. Terra swung sideways at Both me and Aqua, and we jumped back to dodge. Aqua jumped forward and tried a stab at Terra, while I went for an overhead blow on Aqua. Both of them dodged both attacks, and Aqua cast Blizzard on me before swinging upwards at Terra, her Keyblade centimeters from his face. The Blizzard spell had frozen my leg to the ground, unable to move, and Aqua charged at Terra.

Then Terra readied himself, and darkness burned along his left arm. He shook it off and blocked Aqua, which gave me enough time to break the ice and rejoin the fight. The three of us giving, blocking and dodging blows.

After the fight we all stood in front of Master Eraqus, who was speaking quietly to Master Xehanort. After a moment Xehanort went to sit back down, while our Master stepped forward. "We have deliberated, and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, Dexal, you all performed commendably. However, only Aqua and Dexal have shown the Mark of Mastery." We all gasped, and the Master continued "Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But there is always next time. That is all.

"Aqua, Dexal, as our newest Keyblade Masters you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." Then the Master walked away, and I turned to Terra. "Hey..." Aqua said. Ven ran up and told him "Terra, I'm sorry." "Me too," I added. "The darkness- where did it come from?" Terra asked. Then he walked away, saying "Sorry, but I need some time alone."

I looked after him, sad. He had really worked hard to pass this exam, and had trained longer than any of us, even Aqua. Ven began to walk to his room, and Master Eraqus came back to begin instructing us.

xxx

"...insomuch as you are now Keyblade Masters, you must always be conscious of-" Master said, but then a large bell sounded. I jumped slightly and looked around, and noticed a light coming from behind the chairs. "What is that?" the Master asked, and walked over to it. Terra ran in and said "What's happening?" "I don't know," Aqua replied.

Eraqus was talking to the light, and said " Very well. I will send my pupils to investigate." The light flashed, and he said "Yes, I understand. Farewell." The light faded, and Eraqus walked back to us. "That was my dear old friend Yen Sid. As you are aware, he is Master no more, but he still keeps a close watch on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts along the path we wielders of the Keyblade must walk.

"All the more reason for concern then, because he tells me that the princesses of heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness as you would expect, but from a new threat- one that feeds on negativity. Master Yen Sid calls them the "Unversed". As wielders of the Keyblade, you are charged with striking down anyone who would oppose the balance between light and dark, The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news on to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempt to contact him have failed. I doubt there is any connection and yet, this all troubles me."

"Master Xehanort is gone?" Terra asked. Master Eraqus nodded. "So, here we are. I need you three to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed, and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual on these path, but your armor should protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go, and fulfill your duty."

We all said "Yes, Master," and Terra began to walk off, but the Master called "Terra." He turned back around. "Consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind." Terra blinked and said "Huh?" "You must know, I care for you like my own son. If I could have my way, I would name you Master in a second. But how can I, when you are so obsessed with power? Terra, you mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear lead to obsession, and obsession beckons the darkness." He placed his hand on Terra's shoulders. "You must never forget."

Terra lowered his head. "Thank you, Master." He raised his head. "I swear... I will not fail you again." He turned and walked out, and after a second, Ven ran by too. I blinked, wondering what had him in a hurry, and I said "We'd best be on our way." Aqua nodded, and we began to leave when the Master called "Aqua, Dexal, wait." We turned back. "Before you depart, I have one other... Well, call it a request, of the utmost priority."

"Yes?" we both asked. "I told Terra this was a chance for hi m to show he had Mark of Mastery, and I meant it. But that flicker of darkness along the examination- I can sense it runs very deep. If he were too- if those powers proved too much for him to handle, I want to bring him back to me at once. It's for his own good. I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness."

"Of course, I would never let that happen. I promise you I will bring Terra back, only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Master." Aqua promised. I nodded and looked out the window, light pouring in. "He's not as weak as you think," I told to the Master.

After that Aqua and I walked outside to see Ven running towards Terra. "Terrrraaa!" he called, and Terra turned back to look at him. Ven stopped to catch his breath, and he said "Terra..." He stood up and was about to say something when Terra ruffled his hair and said "It's okay." Terra turned back around and hit the armor o his shoulder. His body was enveloped in light, and when it faded he was wearing orange and yellow armor. He pointed his Keyblade at the sky, and it fired a beam of light.

The light created a portal, and Terra threw his Keyblade into the air, where it transformed into a glider. Terra jumped and rode up, going through the portal. Ven stood there for a moment, before he hit his shoulder too, and his armor appeared. It was similar in appearance to Terra's, but it was his size and of a different color scheme. Ven threw his Keyblade, which turned into a glider as well, and he jumped onto it like a skateboard.

My eyes widened and I ran forward, yelling "Ven, no!" He didn't hear and rode up, through the same portal as Terra. The Master looked up and said "No, he mustn't! You have to bring him back!" "Don't worry Master!" Aqua said, and transformed into her armor and glider as well, following through the opening. I said, "I'll bring both Ven and Terra back!" Before I pounded my fists together, the act causing my armor to appear.

It was the same as Terra and Ven's, but where Terra's was orange and yellow, mine was black and white, without the extension on the head. I threw my Keyblade, and it transformed into a glider similar in appearance to Ven's, but black with white thorns. I jumped on and rode up through the portal, into the Lanes Between.

xxx

Well, that successfully takes care of another chapter, and now the journey is to begin!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)

*Notice* I am unsure of which world to begin the journey with, so I have set up a poll on my profile for which world YOU think I should start with. Your votes would be greatly appreciated, because I honestly can't decide!

/birth_by_sleep_ 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I do not own anything from the Kingdom Hearts franchise or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.4 Enchanted Dominion, Part 1

I flew through the Lanes Between on my Keyblade Glider, intent on finding another world to reach first. For a while I didn't see one, until the end of the lane I was on glowed with a white light. I flew toward the light and into it. Then a portal opened and I flew threw, ending in on a stone bridge in front of a large castle. I turned my Glider back into my Keyblade and dismissed my armor. I looked up at the castle, it had to be huge, but then movement at its doors caught my eye.

I only caught a glimpse, but I saw a figure with brown hair and armor on his shoulder. I blinked and said "Terra?" I began to run forward when a monster jumped out the ground. It had a pointed red eyes and a small blue body, and it glared at me with anger. I stopped and tightened my grip on Ultimatum, and more appeared around me. "Monsters… and they aren't like the ones born of darkness. So these things are the Unversed!"

They fell back in the ground and rushed toward me, but when they jumped out I cast Zero Gravity, sending them all into the air. They flailed around while I picked them off, but when they disappeared another batch appeared, this one with a pair of fat Unversed that had a crest on their stomachs. That two jumped up and landed back on the ground, the impact sending shock waves at me. I jumped to dodge and used Strike Raid, the two of them both getting hit before my Keyblade came back.

The other Unversed took a swipe at me with their claws, and I had to jump back again to dodge. They came after me, and I waited until they were closer before a cast Zero Gravity again and sent them into the air, catching one of the Bruisers as well. I jumped up and used Quick Blitz, but then my body started glowing. It was surrounded by a yellow light, which meant I had activated my Command Style Critical Impact. The Bruiser came back down to the ground, and it gave it a devastating blow to its exposed back.

It fell forward on its face, but before I could take advantage the other Bruiser managed to punch me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. The other Floods took a swipe at me and managed to give me a cut on my left arm, which spurred me to counterattack. I jumped and up spun around with My Keyblade, thing all the Unversed around me and sending them back. Then I cast Zero Gravity to lift them one more time, where I used my Shotlock to bring them all down to their last legs. I jumped up and used the move Critical Impact, slamming my Keyblade down on the ground and sending out a shockwave large enough to hit all the Unversed, who disappeared in burst of darkness.

Now that that wave of Unversed was finished, I ran toward the castle and after the figure that looked like Terra. Along the bridge were several more waves of Unversed that I had to fight against, as well as in the castle grand hall. Once I reached the staircase I ran up and was greeted with a long hallway, a door at the end slightly ajar. Wary, I slowly walked along the hallway, with surprisingly no Unversed in this corridor.

Once I reached the door and I leaned, hearing a female voice that was giving orders to someone else. I pushed it open and was greeted with the most shocking sight I had seen yet. I was in a royal bedroom, with a woman in a black cloak with a staff standing to the side. On the bed was a beautiful young woman with golden hair, and standing next to her was Terra his body surrounded by black and green light. As I watched he raised his Keyblade over the sleeping woman her chest glowed. Then a sphere of light came out of it, and I gasped. It was her heart.

"Terra! What are you doing?!" I yelled. He acted like he didn't hear me, and I saw that the pupils from his eyes had disappeared. "Humph, and just who are you?" The woman with the staff asked, turning to look at me. I summoned my Keyblade and pointed it at her. "You! What have you done with Terra?" I said. "Now, is that any way to be polite to a woman?" she asked mockingly. The sphere of light flew out the window of the room, toward a castle I saw on the other edge of the forest. "What are you doing with that girl's heart?" I asked.

"If you must know, I merely intend to keep it from coming back to this young girl's body. To make the separation would have been impossible, if not for your friend here," the woman said. I turned to Terra and ran in front of him, grabbing his arms and shaking him. "Terra! Terra, wake up!" I called. Slowly he blinked the pupils in his eyes returning to normal and he shook his head. He looked at me. "Dexal? What are you doing here?"

Before I could answer he noticed the woman behind me, and that her breathing stopped. He gasped and pushed me out of the way to look at her. "What did I do?" he asked, and then his expression angered and he turned, summoning his Keyblade and pointing it at the woman "What did _you _do?" he demanded. "You speak as if I pulled some invisible strings. No, you couldn't be further from the truth, child. I simply whispered to the darkness you already held inside."

I pointed my Keyblade at her as well and said "My foot you did! You possessed him so you could get this girl's heart! Why?" "Hmm, I see no reason to divulge any secrets to you, boy. But you, young Terra, you wanted to know where Xehanort went, correct?" Both of us gasped at this, and she continued "I don't know where he is, he disappeared into the darkness. But he did say something about imprisoning 'the light'.

"But that no longer matters to me, for now I know it is the Keyblade that has the power to gather hearts. The both of you join me. Collect six more hearts of pure light. Then we shall rule all worlds together!" "You seem to have us confused. We're peacekeepers, not tyrants," Terra said, and I nodded. Then the room rumbled, and dust fell from the rafters. The woman frowned. "Hmm... For a peacekeeper, you're off to an exceptionally poor start. Remember this-the darkness in your heart cannot be held back by force or strength. Now...my work here is done, as is yours. Wasn't there someone you needed to chase?" she asked, before disappearing.

"Wait!" Terra called, but he hit just air, the woman's laughter ringing through the air. "Who was that witch?" I asked. "She said her name was Maleficent, and-" Terra began, but then another tremor passed through the room. "The Unversed are gonna bring down this whole castle!" I called. "Then we had better stop them!" Terra said, and I agreed. We ran back out the room and through the hall, battling the Unversed that tried to stop us along the way.

When we ran down the stairs into the great hall to see a giant Unversed there. Its body was similar in shape to a spinning wheel, with an actual wheel and a pointed arm. It glared at us as we drew our Keyblades, and then it jumped into the air. At its highest point it was right above us, and then it dropped straight downward. Both Terra and I dodged to the side, just missing both its fall and the resulting shockwave.

Then it spun around and the wheel attached to it came off, spinning through the air and fling towards Terra. He blocked the hit and the wheel changed course, flying towards me. I didn't move quickly enough, and hit it me hard enough in the chest to send me flying. I hit the floor and skidded across until I hit the wall, my head pounding and the wheel turning around for a second hit.

I jumped up and waited for a moment before using Poison Edge to hit the wheel just before it hit me. It falter and fell to the ground, and I stuck my Keyblade between the spokes and yelled "Terra! Get back!" He did, and I spun myself along with the wheel around before throwing it at the Wheel Master. The Unversed was too focused on Terra and him having stopped his assault to notice the wheel flying toward it, until it him the Unversed on the side of the head.

I fell to the ground and slumped, dazed, and I said "Now! Get it!" Terra nodded, and paused for a second, focusing before unleashing the Shotlock Ragnorak. I fired Pulse Bomb, and together we dealt a very substantial amount of damage to the arm and wheel of the Unversed. Then I cast Blizzara on the wheel and it exploded in burst of shadows. Instantly the Wheel Master awoke and stood up, rearing its legs in rage before charging at me, just barely missing me as I dodged to the side. It kept on me however, and pinned me between itself and a wall.

It pushed harder, and I could barely breathe. "Terra!" I gasped. "Help!" Luckily I didn't need to ask, as he was already attacking it with Fire and Poison. It let me go and turned to Terra, who wailed away on its arm. The monster reared its legs again, and its arm glowed before firing a laser, the beam capturing Terra and binding him. I stood to help and ran up to the Unversed, casting Zero Gravira. The spell didn't deal a lot of damage, but it did draw away its attention enough for Terra to cast Fire one more time and destroy its arm.

The Wheel Master roared and its body burned black with energy and it kicked its feet. It reared its legs before charging again, this time at Terra. He dashed around the field to avoid it, but the Unversed was enraged and in no hurry to stop. As it passed me I cast Blizzara again, and it stopped to turn and chase me. I blocked the assault and used Poison Edge to knock it off balance, but while the hit dealt damage it didn't stop the Unversed, who charged at me again.

Then I cast Zero Gravira to knock the Unversed off-balance and dashed away to stand next to Terra. "This thing's gotten pretty tickled off. Any ideas on how to beat it?" terra was silent for a moment, before he said "I have an idea. Fire your Shotlock at the same time as me, and make sure it's a full load." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "How will that help?" I asked. He smiled. "Trust me."

I did, and so I pointed Ultimatum at the Wheel Master while it roared and began to charge at us. I was still until I felt my focus reach its highest point, and fired Pulse Bomb. Terra unleashed Ragnorak a second before me, and so the explosions went off just as the projectiles hit the Wheel Master, they combined hits creating a chain of large explosions. The monster flailed around under from the attack until Terra used Fire one more time, and it slumped before fading into darkness.

For a moment Terra and I stood there, our breathing heavy and adrenaline running through us. Eventually it receded, and I dismissed my Keyblade. Well, that takes care of that," I said. Terra nodded, his expression ashamed, and I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you had no control over you when Maleficent made you take her heart. There was nothing you could do," I said.

"That's what I hate- the fact I lost control. I've been training to fight the darkness all my life, how could I lose to it so easily?" he asked. I honestly didn't know what to say, and Terra began walking back toward the girl's room. "I'm going to take a good look at her, and then I'm going to get her heart back." I shook my head. "No, you keep going forward, and find Master Xehanort. I'll stay here and get her heart back; you go and fight the darkness."

Terra looked uncertain, but he nodded and said "I'll do that. Thank you." He walked out the door, and I went to head for the girls room. My time here wasn't done.

xxx

Ah, the first world Dexal visits turns out to be the Enchanted Dominion, and it looks like there's more of it to come.

Riilustra –Your Sweetest SIN, thank you for helping me decide which world to start with. And since I'm sure you know the storyline, you can guess which of your two favorite characters is going to show up next!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I do not own anything from the Kingdom Hearts franchise or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.5 Enchanted Dominion, Part 2

As I walked to the girl's room in the Enchanted Dominion, I heard voices coming from inside. Instantly cautious, I summoned my Keyblade and crept over to the door. I placed my hand flat against the door and waited a second, then I shoved it opened and pointed it at the people inside. "Don't move!" I yelled. Then I blinked at who it was in the room: three fairies where different colored outfits, and Ventus. I blinked and dismissed Ultimatum, saying "Ven?"

"Dexal?" he asked, looking at me. "What are you doing here?" "I was going to ask you the same thing," I replied. "Who are you?" The fairy in red demanded. "My name is Dexal. What are you doing with this young girl?" I asked. "We're her guardians," the one in blue told me. I blinked and said "Oh! Then you have my apologies." The first fairy, the one in red, said "Oh, you don't seem mean harm my dear. But while this boy Ven and our Princess Aurora have pure hearts, you have something different."

I blinked. "Really?" The fairy in green nodded. "Yes dearie, these two have hearts that are filled with pure light. But your heart doesn't have any darkness _or_ light. Instead your heart is filled with something else, almost as if the light and darkness fused together and became one." I blinked. A heart where darkness and light combined as one? I had never heard of such a thing before, and certainly didn't think I possessed it. "Either way, you seem trustworthy, perhaps you can help us," the fairy continued.

"Yeah, Dexal's trustworthy, take my word for it!" Ven said. I nodded. "Okay, so what's going on?" "Someone named Maleficent stole Aurora's heart. Now we're going to try and get it back," Ven told me. I started in surprise; that had been exactly what I told Terra I was going to do. "All right, let's work together, and get the Princess's heart back." They all nodded, and the fairies started forward. "The Forbidden Mountain is through the forest. Come along- follow us. After all, we wouldn't want the two of you to get lost."

With that the fairies, Ven and I left Aurora's room, heading for Maleficent's castle. When we reached the Grand Room however, a large group of Unversed appeared. I rolled my eyes. "You know, this is the second time I've fought something in this hall." "Well, then let's make sure there's not a third!" Ven said, drawing his Keyblade. I nodded and did the same, and we both charged forward. Ven used Aerora to spin all the Unversed around before I sent them back into the air with Zero Gravira.

Then Ven used Strike Raid followed by Fire Surge and his body burst into flame, signifying that he had activated Firestorm. I used Blizzara on a Bruiser, and my activated Diamond Dust. Ven slashed at a pair of Floods and I made shards of ice to spin around me, finished off that Bruiser. Then a total of five Bruisers appeared, and I said "Ven, Finish move! Now!" He nodded, and jumped up, crossing his arms.

I ran forward and stabbed Ultimatum into the ground, shards of ice appearing around me. They spun and shattered, sling off to hit the Bruisers just as Ven unleashed Firestorm, pillars of flame spreading out and hitting the Unversed just as the shards did. The combination of fire and ice proved too powerful, and the Bruisers disappeared in burst of shadows. Ven and I stood there for a moment, waiting for the adrenaline to go down before we continued out of the castle.

We traveled along the outside bridge and through the forest the fairies mentioned, fighting the waves of along the way. At the end of the forest was a wall of black, green and yellow flames, and I frowned. "Looks like we're stuck," Ven said. The red fairy, Flora, said "This must be Maleficent's doing." Fauna, the green one, said "I know!" She waved her wand and flicked it at the flames. A hole speared in them, which spread and caused the flames to die down. "Shall we?" she asked.

"Yep," Ven said, and I added "Let's do it." We exited the forest and came to a long winding path made of stone, which lead up to a dark castle set against and equally dark sky. "Is that Maleficent's castle?" I asked, and they nodded. We continued up the path and through without any interference except from a few henchmen, until we arrived in the throne room. By the throne was a pair of henchmen, one with the appearance of a pig and the other rather bird-like.

"Careful, they're Maleficent's," Flora warned. "Well they ain't guardin' nothing," Ven said, summoning his Keyblade. "Let's get them," I agreed. One of the guards yawned, and Ven yelled "Ten-shun!" They blinked and looked around, seeing me and Ven run toward them. "No sleeping on the job!" he said, and I added "Let's go!" The pig one ran forward with his axe while the bird one pulled an arrow out of his quiver.

I used Collision Magnet to draw the one with the arrow toward me before throwing him into the one with the axe. The two fell to the ground, but from both ends of the room there were squeals, and henchmen began pouring from the entryways. I and Ven stood so were back to back, and I said "ready to fight a ridiculous amount of enemies?" He smiled and said "I'm ready when you are." I smiled as well. "Then let's go!" And we charged forward.

I used Freeze Raid and threw my Keyblade at the henchmen the length of it coated in ice. A few of the henchmen were frozen in ice, while the rest evaporated in flame. Then Ven used Fire Surge on the ones that were frozen, the ice shattering dealing extra damage. But still more kept coming, and I had to use Cura on myself to heal myself after I was pelted with a volley of arrows. Ven healed himself to, and I used Collision Magnet again to get rid of two archers. Ven activated Fever Pitch and went after the ones with the axes, the Command Style giving him the increased speed needed to stay ahead.

I swung my Keyblade overhead and hit one enemy with Poison Edge, sending him back with his face a sick greenish color. But more arrived to take his place and I was beginning to tire. Ventus used his Finish Command Fever Pitch, attacking with incredible speed and taking out half a dozen more henchmen, but six more ran in. Ven and I backed against each other again, and he said "They just keep coming. Any ideas?" I looked around, and suddenly got an idea. Use your Shotlock, then immediately fire up Terra's D-Link. Just bear with me."

He looked at me, but nodded and jumped up, unleashing Flame Salvo. I used Pulse Bomb, and our combined Shotlocks eliminated half of all the enemies, but that still left the other half to go. Once I came down to ground I pulled out my Wayfinder and focused on Aqua, just as Ven did the same with Terra. I could feel magic power rushing through me, giving me Aqua's powers. I fired Blizzard and Thunder in rapid succession, and followed it with Quick Blitz.

Meanwhile Ven used Quick Blitz as well, but followed it up with Sliding Dash and Stun Edge. The combined magical and physical assault left the henchmen unable to retaliate, and we just kept going. It ended when Ven used Finish, jumping up and slamming his Keyblade on the ground, creating a small shockwave, and I fired a pair of twin orbs upward, destroying all the enemies around me. I stopped, seeing that miraculously no more emerged, and Ven had run out of enemies.

With that small army of Maleficent's enemies gone, we continued onward, coming to a large maze in a large room. We went through the maze, becoming lost once or twice, but when we reached the end we saw a green flame, with an orb of light floating in it. I gasped and pointed at it. "That's it. That's Aurora's heart." Ven nodded and pointed his Keyblade at it. A beam of light fired forward and hit the flames, which faded and the heart flew away. "That should do it," he said, and I nodded in agreement.

We began to walk away when there was a flash. I had just enough time to wonder what was going on before I saw something.

xxx

Two people were standing next to each other in the middle of the forest. One was Princess Aurora, while the other was a young man I had never seen before. My guess was he was a Prince. He grasped her hand and said "Don't you remember? We've met before." Aurora looked uncertain and said "We… we have?" The Prince smiled. "You said so yourself, didn't you? Once upon a dream."

At this Aurora's face lit up with recognition, and she smiled. The two of them walked hand in hand through the forest, eventually coming to stop. They say down, and Aurora laid her head against his shoulder. "I've never thought I'd meet you. Outside of my dreams that is," she admitted. "Who are you? What's your name?" the Prince asked. "Hmm? Oh, my name… Why, it's…" Aurora began.

But then expression turned panicked, and she hurriedly stood up. "Oh, oh no. I can't…" she said. She gave a quick curtsy and said "Goodbye," before beginning to run off. The Prince stood and said "Wait! But I must see you!" "Oh, I don't know. Maybe someday," Aurora said, trying to run off again. "When? Tomorrow?" he persisted. She turned back around and said "Oh, no. This evening. At the cottage, in the glen." Then she ran off, and this time he let her leave.

There was another flash, and the vision ended.

xxx

I looked around, seeing I was back in Maleficent's castle. "What was that?" Ven asked. The three fairies came forward, and Flora said "Aurora's memory. She must have gotten her heart back." "So, her dream came true?" I asked. Flora nodded. "Yes, not long ago. Dreams are very powerful beliefs. Aurora's led her to her true love." "I can see that you have strong belief too. Don't you, dear?" Fauna asked. "Ven nodded and said "Yup."

"You also have a strong light," Fauna added. "What about me? Is my light strong?" I asked. "Well, it's like we said dear, your heart doesn't appear to have any darkness or light. Theirs is _something_ there, but we don't know what it is," she told me. My face fell, but then Flora added "But whatever it is that's in your heart, it is powerful, that much can be assured." I smiled slightly, thankful for the compliment. "All right. Hurry, we can't stay here!" Merryweather said, and we began to leave.

The five of us went back through the maze, not getting lost this time, and made it back to Maleficent's throne. But once we arrived I glanced at the center of the room and froze. Standing there was Maleficent, and she began to speak. "Someone has released Aurora's heart. Tell me child, was it you?" She looked up and glared at Ventus. We drew our Keyblades and he said "Only because you stole it in the first place!" We ran forward and swung at her, but she disappeared in a burst of flame.

We both looked around, wondering where she had gone, and we saw her standing up near the throne. "A Keyblade… you must be Ventus." He gasped. "How you know about me… and the Keyblade?" he asked. "My dark powers ensure I know the method to extracting hearts. Terra gave me a demonstration," Maleficent said. Ven's expression faltered. "Terra… he was here?" "Yes. In fact, he was the one who stole Princess Aurora's heart," Maleficent said.

I glared at her and said "He didn't do it by choice! You forced him to do it!" She glared at me, and she said "I was planning on leaving you unharmed, but now I've had a change of heart!" She disappeared, and I readied myself, wondering where she would appear. The fairies turned into balls of light and flew forward, intent on helping us.

xxx

Uh-oh, here comes another boss fight, but at least Dexal has Ven by his side!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)

Kingdom_Hearts:_Birth_by_Sleep_-_PSP/Meld_Commands 

psp/943347-kingdom-hearts-birth-by-sleep/faqs/5910 2


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I do not own anything from the Kingdom Hearts franchise or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.6 End Enchanted Dominion, Begin Dwarf Woodland

Ven and I readied our Keyblade as Maleficent disappeared, wondering where she would reappear next. In a burst of flame she showed up on the right side of the ring, and called "Thunder!" While Ven ran toward her she shot a bolt of lightning from her staff at me, which I blocked with Ultimatum. She was about to do it again, but then Ven used Strike Raid on her and the blow knocked her off-balance, so she disappeared, showing up right behind me.

She was about to hit me with her staff when I spun around and threw my Keyblade at her, using Freeze Raid. The ice coated Keyblade hit her straight in the gut and she doubled over, giving me time to attack with Poison Edge. She vanished and reappeared in front of her throne, chanting "Thunder, might and lightning strike!" The atmosphere turned dark, and bolts began raining down on me and Ven. Ven both kept running to avoid getting hit and it looked like Maleficent wasn't in a hurry.

I ran next to Ven and he asked "This lightning just won't stop. What do we do?" "Use Flame Salvo and try to stop Maleficent. I'll give you cover!" I said. Without waiting I ran back to the center of the ring and yelled "Hey minotaur!" making a reference to the horns on her head. She glared at me and sent all the bolts flying at me, while Ven stood to the side, focusing his energy. Then he jumped unleashed his Shotlock, a total of fifteen fireballs flying towards her. They struck, and Maleficent cried out at the heat scorching her.

She reappeared in the center of the room, calling "Feel the power of all evil!" Then she began sending waves of dark energy outwards, and I had to jump onto the edge of the ring to avoid them. "_We'll help you out!_" I heard Fauna say, and amidst the waves of energy a small white circle appeared. Ven and I ran to it before the waves, could hit us, and inside we were protected the fairies' power. Ven and I pointed our Keyblades upwards, and we could feel that power coursing through us, until we both called "Take this!" and pointed at Maleficent.

From both our Keyblade an orb of light fired and hit Maleficent, who fell asleep on her feet with a pained grunt. Now that we had time Ven moved forward to attack her physically, while I prepared and fired Pulse Bomb. Maleficent awoke after a few seconds and disappeared, reappearing at her throne and firing bolts of energy down on us. Ven and I dodged and ran continuously to avoid the attack, and when she disappeared again I frowned. This strategy wasn't getting us anywhere; we needed to make it so she couldn't teleport.

Then she did just that and reappeared at the edge of the ring, firing a bolt at me. Wait, that's it! "Ven!" I called. "Use Aqua's power so you can cast Thunder! I have an idea!" He nodded and activated Aqua's Dimension Link. The he began casing Thunder over and over again, and I could see her being knocked off-balance by the spells. She fired a bolt at both him and me, but I blocked my and pushed, sending it right back. The bolt hit her square in chest, and she was sent flying to land spread-eagled a little farther from her throne.

Now that she was vulnerable Ven ran forward and stabbed his Keyblade into her chest. She let out a yell of pain and blasted him back, through the air and to the center of the ring where I caught him. I put him on the ground and he looked at me. "Are we done?" he asked. I smiled. "Yeah, it's over." Maleficent slowly walked back to the top her throne, alive but breathing heavily. "There's no way Terra would hurt someone like that!" Ven called.

"You don't believe me? That's unfortunate, for he agreed so easily," Maleficent told him. "My foot he did! You possessed him and forced him to do that!" I called. "That's right Ven, don't be fooled!" I heard a voice say, one I recognized. We both turned to see that voice's owner running towards us. "Aqua!" Ven said. She stopped in front of us and said "Terra would never mean to do that. You know that as well as I do." "She's right," I said.

"Ah... The truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree... Ventus... Aqua… Dexal," Maleficent said. We all glared at her, but Aqua said to Ven "The Master sent us. Ven, you need to go home." "But Terra…" Ven protested. "Terra's not ready to leave yet," she told him. "Yeah. Look Ven, I'm all for you helping me to try and get Aurora's heart back, but this journey is too dangerous for you. You need to go home."

Ven looked down sadly and was silent for a moment. The he said "Sorry guys." I blinked, and Aqua asked "What?" "It's just… I have to find him before its too late!" Ven said, before running off. "Ven!" Aqua called. I shook my head. "I'll go after him. You stay here and deal with that hag," I said, before running off after Ven. By the time I had left the castle though, he was already gone.

xxx

Saddened that I hadn't been able to find Ven after he left, I glided through the Lanes Between, hoping to find another world where he might be. Soon I came across one, and opened the portal to go towards it. The air around the place trembled, and the ground quaked as the portal opened. I flew out and dismissed both my armor and glider. I was in the middle of a field that was full of grass and flowers, with a forest just further in.

Off in the distance was a castle, but before I could investigate an Unversed jumped out of the ground. "Well, here comes the welcoming committee," I said, summoning my Keyblade. A quick Freeze Raid destroyed the Floods, who were replaced a trio of Bruisers. They all jumped up and landed on the ground, creating a shockwave I was caught in the middle of. Before they could try it again I used Collision Magnet to throw one of the Bruisers into the other, my Poison Edge knocking the other off its game. I swung twice at the first Bruiser, seeing it vanish into darkness before I used Freeze Raid again on the second.

While the second Bruiser was frozen solid I used Poison Edge again on the third, only to be punched back. That when I used Collision Magnet one more time to throw that Unversed into its frozen ally, the two of them disappearing in shadows. Then fate decided to have fun at my expense, and a total of eight Archravens appeared. They flapped their wings before taking to the skies, flying just beyond my reach. I grunted, wanting to look for Ven and not be held up by a bunch of birds.

I used Poison Edge to hit one Archraven as flew down at nip at me, and I focused for a second before using Pulse Bomb. The small blasts destroyed in instantly, and the other twenty managed to take care of the rest of the enemies, save for one. The last Archraven flew higher than my aim or Keyblade could reach, and swopped down to take a peck at me. I blocked the attack and swung at the Unversed before it could get away.

After it disappeared I stood there for second, waiting for any more enemies to show up. None did, and I dismissed my Keyblade before looking at the castle. The appearance of it gave me a bad feeling, so I turned and walked into the forest. Walking through it I came across a few more Unversed, which I easily made work of. Once I made it through the forest I came across a small clearing.

Off to the side was a very small cabin, but closer to me was a casket with seven of- were those dwarves? - on their knees surrounding it. I walked a little closer, and gasped when I saw who was in the casket. It was a young woman, dressed in a blue, red and yellow dress. Her lips were red as roses with hair as black as ebony and skin white as snow. "Who is that woman there?" I asked.

One of the dwarves, dressed in red and wearing a pair of glasses, sniffled said "That's the princess, Snow White." "What happened to her?" I asked them. Another dwarf, one with droopy eyelids who looked like he would have fallen asleep if he wasn't so sad, said "The queen of the castle was a jealous woman, and wanted to be the fairest in the land." "But that title belonged to Snow White," said one dwarf, who looked like he was about to sneeze.

"So the queen disguised herself as an old hag and visited Snow White while we were gone. She gave Snow White a poison apple, and by the time we got back it was too late," the one with glasses explained. "Is there any way to bring her back?" I asked. "Only the queen might know, and she ain't about to tell us," a slightly grumpy looking one said. I sighed, and said "Well, I'm going to see if the Queen is anywhere else. If not, I'll go to the castle."

All seven of the dwarves looked at me in hope and disbelief, but before they could say anything I had already ran off. I rushed past the house and ended up in a rocky mountainous area. Instantly a pack of Unversed greeted me, who I destroyed easily thanks to my new power, Magnet Spiral. A walked a little farther in, but almost immediately I detected the faint sound of laughter. Puzzled, I followed the sound, and was greeted by the sight of an old woman.

She had stringy hair and a wrinkled face, with a warty nose and wearing a black hooded cloak. She was leaning against a rock, cackling in delight. "After all this time, I've done it! I've finally done it!" I frowned, wondering what she was celebrating about. Then I heard a voice behind me say "That's her! That's the queen!" I whipped back around and jumped. Standing there were all seven of the dwarves. "How did you all manage to sneak up on me?!" I demanded.

"Never mind that now! What are we goin' about the old hag?" the grumpy one asked. "Are you even sure… it's the queen?" the sleepy one asked. Then the old woman said "Finally, _I _am fairest in the land!" We all looked at Sleepy, and he said "Maybe she is," and then he yawned. "Well then let's get her!" Grumpy said angrily. "Now hold on," I said. "We still need her to tell us how to wake up Snow White. We'll capture her, but keep her unharmed alright?" Grumpy grumbled about it for a minute before nodding.

"All right, on three. One… two… three!" I said, and we charged out of from behind the rock towards the old woman. She saw us and her eyes widened. "It's you foolish dwarves!" she called, before raising her hands. "Hallowed creatures with claws of evil face these fools at their own peril!" she chanted, and a quartet of Unversed appeared before us. The old woman turned and ran off, while the dwarves stopped at the sight of the Unversed.

"Oh, what should we do?" Happy asked. "We can't take these things by ourselves!" Sneezy called. The Unversed, a total of four Floods, ran forward, and the dwarves covered their heads with their hands. I used Magnet Spiral to draw the Unversed towards me before I spun around and hitting them all with Ultimatum, felling them instantly. "I'll go after the old hag! The rest of you, go guard Snow White in case any more of these guys show up!" I called.

They all nodded and ran back they way we came, while I readied my Keyblade and stared ahead at the queen, who was running away rather quickly for her old disguise. I groaned; looks like I had a fight on my hands.

xxx

Aaah, and so ends one world of Deiru's part of the story, only to be replaced with another. How will things occur?

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I do not own anything from the Kingdom Hearts franchise or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.7 Vanitas

I ran through the mountainous area of the Dwarf Woodlands, battling Unversed left and right while I tried to catch up to the queen, who was trying to escape. One Unversed, a Bruiser, tried to punch me and I responded with Fire Strike, knocking it off-balance before I finished it off with Poison Edge. More came after me, but one Magnet Spiral drew them all toward me and let me destroy them in a single attack.

Ahead of me the queen stopped- being disguised as a hag making her weaker than usual- and called "Monsters of light's bane, attack now with claw and fang!" There was a crack of thunder and it slowly began raining, while a dozen more Floods appeared from the ground. I grimaced at used Pulse Bomb, destroying half pf them and killing the others with Magnet Spiral.

After that I kept running for the queen, intent on catching her, but she began climbing the rocky cliffs to try to escape. I dismissed my Keyblade and climbed as well, but the rain and lack of light, save for the occasional flash of lightning, made it hard to climb. I reached for a ledge just as the rain picked up, and the sudden rush of water made my hand slip. My eyes widened and I held on with my other hand, swinging myself over the ledge and continuing.

Above me the queen cackled, and she called down "Having fun? Enjoy this!" I looked up to see a slew of boulders falling off the edge of the cliff. Perfect. One flew down straight towards me, and I had to jump sideways onto another ledge to avoid being crushed. A few Unversed, Ax Flappers, threw spinning blades of razor-shape air at me, and I was forced to dodge those too as I ascended. Finally I made it to the top of the mountains, ending up on a large plateau.

In front of me was a smaller ledge that led up to a huge rock, which the queen stood next to. She saw me and glared before cackling and saying "You've done well, my pet. But now for a real monster!" She raised her hands and chanted "Beast of poison and powers of night, show us who in this battle is wrong or right!" In the middle of the plateau huge fire blazed despite the rain, and when it faded there was one more Unversed.

This Unversed's body was built like an ape, with a pair of small legs and huge arms, but the resemblance stopped there. The entirety of its body was covered with black spikes, and the Unversed crest was on its back. Both it legs and hands ended in long red claws, and its head was the strangest of all. It had a long neck like an accordion, and the head was an actual red apple, which had a pair of green slitted eyes and a maw with fangs. So basically, I was up against an Unversed's with a claws, spikes, huge arm and an apple jack-o-lantern for a head. Lovely.

The Unversed, I decided to call it a Poison Apple, roared and jumped at me, bringing its claws down to slash at me. I rolled to the side to avoid it and the resulting shock wave from the landing, and summoned my Keyblade. Focusing for a second, I unleashed my Shotlock on the monster, who roared at the attack and smashed a fist into the ground. Pillars of earth shot towards me, and even when I kept running they came after me. Deciding not to waste my energy I stood and used blocked the attack.

However, when I blocked the attack I took my eyes off the Poison Apple, who ran towards me and swiped with it claws. I flew back and landed on my feet, quickly casting Curaga to heal any injuries. I ran forward and used Fire Strike to deal some damage, hoping that it might be weak to fire element. It was, and roared in pain at the heat of the flames. It jumped up and tried to crush me underneath, and although I dodged the Poison Apple itself I was still sent back by the shock wave.

I landed on my back and groaned, before the monster jumped and tried to crush me again. I rolled to the side and jumped, only narrowly dodging. I swung overhead with Poison Edge, the attack knocking the Unversed once again off-balance and allowing me to attack relentlessly. I used Fire Strike again and my body burst into flame, meaning that I had activated Firestorm. Smiling at continued hammering at the enemy, each attack now dealing extra damage due to the flames.

Then said enemy roared louder than before and stamped around, its body turning black. After a second it returned to normal, and then the Poison Apple reared its head before breathing a stream of green flames at me. I shouted in surprise and dodged to the side, but the Unversed kept on me relentlessly. The flames hit me once of twice, and I had to cast Curaga to heal the burns. After a minute the Poison Apple stopped, and I took the opportunity to unleash my Firestorm Finish.

In response I received a slash across the chest, and my Curaga spell had yet to recharge. I frowned at the pain; the wound wasn't deep but it still hurt. I charged forward and blocked another strike, retaliating with a stab into its arm. I pushed down and twisted my Keyblade, pinning the Poison Apple's hand to the ground. It growled and tried to move its hand, but it was no use. I smiled and cast Curaga now that it was recharged, and ran forward.

Jumping off my Keyblade I kicked the Poison Apple in the side of the head, avoiding its fangs which snapped at me. I landed on it back and grabbed the middle of its neck, punching over and over. With a great heave the monster removed its hand from the ground and began bucking around, trying to knock me off. I held on and kept punching before I summoned my Keyblade and cut it a long cut along its neck. After this I jumped off its back and into the air, thunder crackling.

The Poison Apple looked up, and I flew downwards with Ultimatum, using both the momentum of the fall and my strength to unleash a single devastating Poison Edge. Even better, I hit it on the wound on its neck, and the Poison entered its body. It screeched in pain and swung wildly, breathing flames and swinging at anything that came close. I sighed and decided to put it out of its misery, using one more Fire strike to finish the job.

The Poison Apple roared one more time before it fell on its side, fading into nothing. I smiled, but that faded when I saw the queen standing on the ledge near the edge of the plateau. I pointed my Keyblade at her and said "Now, tell me. How do I bring back Snow White?" She glared at me, before smiling fiendishly and saying "There's no need for me to tell you, since you'll be dead!" Then she pulled a huge stick out of the ground and stuck it under the rock next to her, pushing down.

My eyes widened and I held up my Keyblade, but honestly I wasn't sure if I could survive being hit by a boulder that size. Then there was a boom of thunder and a bolt of lightning shot down, hitting the far edge of the cliff. The bolt and light caused the queen to back up, but behind her there was nothing but air. She balanced on one foot, trying to stay on, and I ran forward to stop her from falling. But I was too late, and she fell over the edge, the rock following suit.

I ran to the edge and looked down, but by the time I was there the rock had already hit the ground, with the queen's hands and feet sticking out from under it. I sighed sadly and dismissed my Keyblade; now I never would figure out how to revive Snow White. The rain stopped and I slowly walked back to the cabin of the dwarfs, unwilling to admit my failure. But when I arrived at the edge of the meadow, I was saw Aqua standing there, talking to the dwarfs. Then she nodded and turned heading off towards the castle. I smiled and said to myself "If anyone can figure this problem out besides me, it's Aqua."

I walked back out of sight and opened a portal back to the Lanes Between, summoning my armor and glider before going through.

xxx

Now I had been to two worlds, but in the whole of the Dwarf Woodlands I didn't see hide nor hair of Ventus. As I flew through the Lanes Between I scanned the space around me; hopefully the next time I arrived at a world I would run into him. Then I felt something rush up from behind me, and it crashed into my glider. I yelled "Whoa!" and looked at what had gotten ahead. It was a red and block cloud, but in the middle of it I swear I saw a boy with a mask. Then he turned and flew off, and I sped up my glider to after him.

Not only was this guy in the Lanes Between without any armor, but I could sense darkness coming from him. That could mean nothing good. I flew after the boy in the mask until I saw a world in front of me. I looked to be rather mountainous and barren, but part of the world was obscure, like mirage. I summoned a portal and flew through, seeing that the world was indeed barren dirt and mountains.

The boy with the mask stood there as well, but as soon as I showed up he fired a trio of fireballs at me. I blocked them and dismissed my armor and glider, landing on the ground with Ultimatum in hand. "Hm, took you long enough to get here," the masked boy said. My eyes narrowed. "Who are you? Why did attack me?" "I've got my reasons for attacking you, but as for my name, it's Vanitas," the young man said.

The moment he said his name my head felt like it would split open, and I dropped my Keyblade as I fell to one knee, holding my head. An image flashed through my head: Vanitas descending through the air to stand float above someone, while a fourth person talked to him. But before I could see who it was, the image faded and I opened my eyes, just in time to see Vanitas summon a Keyblade and swing at me from overhead.

I rolled away and grabbed my Keyblade, blocking a second strike before jumping back. "What do you even want from me?!" I asked. Vanitas chuckled darkly and moved to a battle position. "i wan to see if keeping an eye on you is really worth my while," he said. I grunted and lifted my Keyblade, the feeling of it in my hands soothing me. "Alright, you asked for it!" I called, charging forward. Vanitas laughed and blocked my strike easily, pushing me back before sending a wave of lightning at me.

I attacked Vanitas with blow after blow, each one of which he blocked and countered. After I tried for a particularly vicious blow, he descended into the ground and become a dark spot on the ground. Then that spit moved beneath me and he erupted upward, cutting me along my chest and knocking Ultimatum out of my hands. I flew until I landed on my back, and Vanitas slowly walked toward me.

"Are you kidding me? You're not even using your power?" he asked. Then his Keyblade began glowing with energy, and he said "I guess you're not worth me and the Master's time after all." He swung down at me, and I held up my hands in fear that I was going to die. That's when something happened. I felt something within me stirring, awakening. I waited for the attack to come but instead I heard a frustrated grunt from Vanitas.

I opened my eyes and I saw that Vanitas's Keyblade had stopped few feet in front of me, held by back a crystalline wall. The wall surrounded me like a dome, and my hands were glowing with white and black flames. Vanitas pulled back and slammed down on the dome, a small fissure appearing. I grabbed my Keyblade and it set aflame, black and white fire burning along its length. I stood and willed the dome to disappear, as Vanitas jumped back and readied himself. I felt power coursing through me and I smiled. Now I had this fight.

xxx

Well, how about that. Now it's Dexal vs. Vanitas, but how will it turn out? What is this power that has awakened in Dexal, and can he use it to win? Stay tuned to find out.

Riilustra: Thank you for you assistance, it will prove most helping the making of the next chapter.

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I do not own anything from the Kingdom Hearts franchise or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.8 Castle of Dreams

Vanitas and I stood before each other once again, only this time I could feel power coursing through me, giving me untold strength. We were both still for a moment, until I charged forward. Vanitas jumped and let out a wave of lightning. I rolled forward and dodged it, swinging Ultimatum upward, but Vanitas dodged and said "Too slow." I glared at him and used Magnet Spiral, the force drawing him in until I spun around and hit him in a spinning attack.

He fell back and I kept on him, but when I hit him he froze, and suddenly he was above me, swinging down. I dodged, but then he fired a ball of flame at me that split into three. I blocked them all and responded with Fire Strike, the burning blade knocking him off-balance. I pursued him relentlessly, the new powers I had giving me extra strength. Vanitas tried to use the decoy move, but this time I anticipated the trick and jumped upwards, hitting him as he reappeared.

He was knocked back onto the ground with a shout, and I focused for a second before unleashing Pulse Bomb, hitting him maybe twenty times and dealing significant damage. He dived into the ground and came toward me, erupting upwards and hitting me in the arm. I grunted in pain and used Poison Edge, the attack dealing damage, and the poison along the blade seeping into the wound.

Vanitas dived into the ground and attacked me again, but this time I blocked and countered. He said "Whoa!" as I hit him back, and I felt thee power in me start to rise forth again. Without thinking a flung my hand out, and an orb of energy formed in my palm before firing at Vanitas. He blocked it with his Keyblade, but the moment the orb made contact it exploded in blast of golden light. The force of the explosion actually sent Vanitas flying, and I smiled.

It looked like my body knew what it was doing and how to use this power, so I guess now was the time to just let my body and instincts take over. While Vanitas was getting back up and running towards me, I took a deep breath and calmed my mind, clearing it of any thoughts. The moment I did the fire burning along my Keyblade grew, the white flames turning brighter and the black flames getting darker. Vanitas tried to come at me from the side and I blocked it, pushing forward and forcing him to take a step back.

Then I stabbed Ultimatum into the ground, and the ground shook before a fissure appear in it, the inside of the crack glowing with energy. It raced toward Vanitas, and he ran to the side, but it continued after it. He tried to get away, but the fissure caught up with him, and when it reached under his feet the energy inside erupted in a pillar of black flame. When the flames died out Vanitas's clothes were severely burnt, and he was breathing heavily.

I didn't give him the chance to recover, and I threw another orb at him before charging. He dodged the orb, but was too focused on it to see me coming forward, and by the time he saw me it was too late, and I stabbed my Keyblade into his chest. His breath caught in his throat, and with my Keyblade in his chest I left him into the air before throwing him, landing and his back. Vanitas didn't try to get, but just lied there, gasping.

Warily I walked closer, wondering he was trying to trick me. But then he jumped back onto his feet, and I was instantly on guard. But he didn't attack, instead dismissing his Keyblade and said "Well, you aren't completely useless. All you need to get those powers of yours working is a little push." "Tell me, what do you know about these powers?" I asked. "I'm not supposed to say anything, but I will tell you this: Those powers of yours come from your heart. And if you sway too close to the light or the dark, they're gone."

I raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean?" He didn't say anything, but a corridor of darkness appeared behind him. He backed into it and before I had a chance to stop him he disappeared. I grunted; what did he mean when he said my powers were connected to my heart? Then I remembered, the fairies back in the Enchanted Dominion said that my heart had neither darkness nor light, but something else that was possibly even more powerful.

But what then was stronger than darkness? Light was the answer to that, but what could be even stronger than the light? I couldn't figure out the answer, and sighed. I summoned my armor and glider and flew away from the barren place, heading for the next world.

xxx

I wasn't expecting to arrive in the next world so soon, but when I did I landed in front of a castle. For a moment I was stunned; even with booth of the world I had visited, I had never seen a castle rise so high. But my concentration was broken when I saw someone rush by me. I looked and him and blinked. It was Terra. "Terra?" I asked, running after him. I reached the steps to the castle entrance, and at the top Terra was fighting against a pack of Unversed, trying to hold them back from a young woman with blond hair and a white dress.

Terra defeated them easily, and while he and the blonde girl were talking I ran up. "Terra!" I called. He turned to me and started in surprise, asking "Deiru? What are you doing here?" "I was planning on asking you the same question," I said. "Well, there was this... person... who said that if I watched Cinderella here dance I would learn something. But between her and the ballroom is a large number of Unversed so..."

I nodded and finished "So you've volunteer to escort her to the ballroom?" He nodded, and I said "Well, I'll help you. Let's go." Terra nodded his thanks, and Cinderella said "Oh, why thank you... um..." I smiled and made an elegant bow, pressing my lips to the back her hand said "The name is Dexal,

my lady." She giggled and said "Well, shall we?" Both Terra and I nodded, and we entered the corridor.

Almost immediately a pack of Floods appeared, and I used a quick Magnet Spiral to finish them off. Without waiting for any more surprises I charged forward, three Bruisers appearing to stop me. Before they could try and attack I cast Slow and Thunder, dealing damage and debilitating them. Terra took the chance to unleash Sonic Blade, hitting them all a total of seven times and wiping them out. The use of Sonic Blade activated his Command Style Critical Impact, and when I used Fire Surge I activated Firestorm.

With our enhanced attacks we made clockwork of all the Unversed in the hall, but once we enter the foyer things got really interesting. A total of five Scrappers came at us, swinging their claws at us and Cinderella. I destroyed them with my Shotlock, but after that an entire dozen of Shoegazers appeared. "A dozen of them? Really?!" I called, unable to use my Shotlock a second time. But luckily Terra could, and he used Absolute Zero.

I had never seen that Shotlock before, and I watched in amazement as Terra rushed back and forth covered in ice with speed comparable to Ventus before diving down repeatedly to create pillars of ice. The attack all but destroyed half of the Shoegazers, but then they created a barrier to block the finishing blow. I frowned in annoyance and used Thunder, dealing that last bit of damage and leaving us with only six left. Terra and I stood next to each other, and we were both ready to unleash our Finish moves.

I grinned at Terra and said "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He smiled and nodded, saying "Let's go!" I jumped up and turn to Terra, unleashing Firestorm right at him. Just as it hit him he used Critical Impact, and the fire from my attack infused with his, so that when he hit the ground the impact created a shockwave made of fire, that single move powerful enough to destroy the rest of the Shoegazers.

After that the rest of the Unversed were easily defeated, and the three of us reached the ballroom in no time flat. Once we were inside Cinderella said "Thank you Deiru and… um…" "Terra," he told her. "Thank you Terra," she said. She curtsied towards the Grand Duke before walking over to the prince. He took her hand and they began dancing, and I noticed three women standing to the side. They were talking amongst themselves, and repeatedly looked over at Cinderella and the Prince with looks of anger and jealousy.

I smiled, but then a caught movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked and saw a couple of Floods emerging on a balcony, and I nudged Terra's shoulder. He looked at me, and I pointed at the balcony. "Unversed! We have to do something!" he said. "All right, here's what we'll do. You go up there and take care of those Unversed on the balcony. I'll stay here and make sure that no more show up." Terra nodded and asked the Grand Duke how to get there, while I walked near the door and looked out in the foyer.

None had shown up yet, but I wasn't willing to relax and stood there on guard. The Grand Duke looked at me, confused as to why I was so tense. Then, about ten minutes later, a huge Unversed appeared by the balcony. It looked like a symphony conductor with a violin, a trumpet, and a drum floating around it. Terra ran to it, and after a few seconds he disappeared in a blast of flame. My eyes widened and both I and the Unversed looked around, until he called "Down here!"

The Prince and Cinderella were backing out of the ballroom, and the Grand Duke said "Guards, guards! Oh, where could they be?" "I'll take care of this," Terra said. "And while you're doing that, I'll make sure no more surprise guests go after the Prince and Cinderella!" I called, and he nodded. The rest of us moved out into the ballroom, only for the doors to shudder before another large Unversed barged in. I had spent enough time in the Mirage Arena to recognize this one: a Cursed Coach.

"Oh dear, now what are we going to do?" the Grand Duke said. "You can let me take care of it!" I said, charging forward. The Coach swung at me, and I dodged before using Fire Surge. The flames caused it to yelp to in pain, and spin towards me. I blocked the attack and it actually fell over, giving me the chance to attack full-throttle. By the time it had stood up I activated Firestorm, and pursued it relentlessly. The Coach jumped back and opened its maw wide, creating a vortex and trying to draw me in.

My eyes widened and I tried to run back, but the pull of the Coach was slowly getting me closer. Then I got an idea and turned around, letting in draw me, and just before it did I cast Thunder, the bolt flying straight into its mouth. It snapped shut, and the Coach glared at me before jumping up over me and slamming down. I rolled out the way to dodge both it and the shockwave but then it jumped at me again, and I had to keep rolling.

This lasted probably a whole minute, the Coach jumping and trying to land on me while I dodged. Eventually it grew tired, and I took this opportunity to unleash Firestorm. Pillars of flame flew outwards and spread towards the Unversed, who was momentarily engulfed in flame. It screeched and rolled away; trying to avoid any more fire. I cast Thunder, and I was then the Coach apparently decided that it had had enough.

It jumped up into the air and hovered there, and it began to rain pumpkin-shaped bombs as it flew towards me. I ran to try and avoid the assault, but it didn't let up and kept after me. Bomb after bomb hitting the floor, and I wondered how I was going to be able to stop this. I looked around the foyer for something, and then I looked at the stairs and I got an idea.

Without waiting I broke out into a run for the stairs, the Cursed Coach flowing. I ran up them, and when I was halfway up I spun around and jumped, vaulting over the Coach who was still going up the step. I began to descend over I landed on top of the Unversed. Before it could try to shake me off, I stabbed Ultimatum straight downwards and jumped off.

The Cursed Coach fell to the ground and flailed around, screeching and wailing before going still and exploding in blast of darkness. About that time I heard an explosion from inside the ballroom and smiled. Terra must have defeated the Symphony Master. "Thank you for protecting us. We are most in your debt," the Grand Duke said. I shook my head and said "It's no trouble. None at all, really."

We walked back into the ballroom, and he thanked Terra as well. Then he sighed. "And the guests were just starting to enjoy themselves." "I wouldn't give up just yet," terra said, smiling and nodding. We both turned to see Cinderella and the Prince talking with one another. Then Terra turned back to the Grand Duke and said "Tell me, have you always had a problem with these monsters?"

"No. I believe...they began to appear shortly after a boy in a mask arrived in our kingdom. Those that saw him said the monsters obeyed his every command," he explained. I froze. A boy in mask; could he mean Vanitas? "Is the boy here now?" Terra asked. The Grand Duke shook his head. "No, I don't believe anyone has seen him since then." I hung my head. So he was already gone.

Then a bell began ringing, and Cinderella start panicking. She said a quick goodbye to the Prince before leaving. I followed and saw her running down the steps, but on the way one of her glass slippers came off. She was about to grab it when the grand Duke came running, and she left it to get away. "Mademoiselle! Señorita! Wait!" he called, grabbing the slipper. Terra and I watched the chase from the top of the stairs, until I noticed a blue-haired figure at the bottom and recognized her. Terra did as well and called "Aqua!"

She turned and saw us, exclaiming "Terra! Dexal!" We ran down to her, and she asked "Dexal, did you find Ven?" "No, he disappeared," I said sadly. "Ven? What about him?" Terra asked, confused. "He ran away from home," Aqua explained. "I think he left to go find you. Do you have any idea why?" "No," Terra said, but then he gasped. "Just before I left he tried to tell me something. I should have listened." We were silent for a moment, until Aqua asked "Did you manage to locate Master Xehanort?"

"Not yet. But it seems he's looking for pure hearts filled with light," Terra said. That reminded me of something, and I asked "Hey Terra, Aqua?" They both looked at me. "What else can there be in a heart? Besides darkness and light, I mean?" "Besides light and darkness? There can be anything else, can there?" Aqua asked. "The only think I can think of nothing. A lack of having something in your heart," Terra said. I thought about that. I knew there wasn't a lack of anything in my heart, I knew something was there. But if it wasn't darkness or light, then what?

"Maybe that's what Master Xehanort is looking for. Whatever else can be inside a heart," Aqua reasoned. "Well, he search hasn't taken him here," Terra said, beginning to leave. "All right. I'll stay here to get more clues," Aqua said. "There's a Prince up ahead. He might have some he answers," Terra advised her. Aqua thanked him, and we were all about to part ways when Terra called "Hey guys. You still have the same dream?"

"Well, yes," Aqua said, and I nodded. "There's a girl here named Cinderella. She showed me how powerful it is just to believe. If you see here, be sure to give her my thanks." Both Aqua and I nodded, and Terra and I left the castle before separating as well. As I left the Castle of Dreams I had to wonder: Vanitas was the one controlling theses Unversed, and he and some "Master" were interested in these powers I had. But what were they, and could this be connected to Master Xehanort disappearance?

I summoned my armor and gliding and heading for the Lanes Between, these thoughts bouncing around inside my head.

xxx

Well, there goes a third world, and soon comes the shining Radiant Garden!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I do not KH BBS or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.9 Radiant Garden

As I flew through the Lanes Between, I wondered about all the things I had found out. Master Xehanort was missing, but it seemed like he was looking for pure hearts filled with light. There was a boy in a mask named Vanitas that was loose in the worlds, and not only did it seem he could control the Unversed, but he was particularly interested in the powers that I possessed, which seemed to stem from whatever was in my heart. Not darkness, not light, but something else, something that might even be more powerful. But what could this all mean?

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice I was coming closer to another world, and by the time I looked up it was too late, my glider was taking me in. I could feel a warm light surrounding me, as if this world seemed to symbolize it.

When I felt the light faded I opened my eyes, seeing myself at the bottom of a set of steps, ones that led to a huge castle. I turned and saw that there was a closed gate, but beyond it there was an entire town. Interesting.

Looking around, I tried to see what to do next, when I saw a kid run past me. He had silvery hair that covered half his face and a quiet expression, and he was wearing a white lab coat. I watched him run by, and I looked at the castle he had come from. "_Maybe I should tell them he's left_," I thought.

Walking up, I reached a wide open space, but the moment I did the Unversed decided to make an appearance. But there were three types, all of which I knew were trouble. There were four Tank Topplers, a Chrono Twister, and a ways off was a trio of Mandrakes. Instantly I used Magnet Spiral, drawing the Topplers and the Twister in before I spun and knocked them all back.

Not giving the Chrono Twister a chance to cast Stop, I slashed at it and gave it a large vertical cut, before swinging overhead and smashing the bottom of its hourglass. Sand poured out, and the Chrono Twister creaked in anger before spinning end over end, cutting me along my front and sending me back.

I grimaced and cast Cura and Zero Gravity, healing myself and sending the Twister, along with two Tank Topplers into the air. I attacked the Twister and finally destroyed it, turning to one of the Topplers and giving it a few hits before it fell back down.

I ran behind the Toppler to make sure I would hit its valve, and used Fire Surge, flames spinning around me and burning the Toppler #1 enough to destroy it. Then the second Topplers blasted me with a burst of steaming air, sending me back into another blast from the third, into the path of a hit from one of the Mandrakes.

I had to wait to cast Cura again, and instead I focused my Shotlock for a second before using my new Shotlock, Meteor Shower. A total of thirty star-like missiles fired and hit the trio of Mandrakes, destroying two of them and severely injuring the third, before I turned and fired extra projectiles at the Tank Topplers. Toppler #2 was destroyed in a burst of shadows, and I used Zero Gravity and Toppler #3 and #4.

Once they were airborne I stabbed #3 in the side, destroying it while the last one fell down. Without waiting I used Fire Surge one more time, but I wasn't paying attention and hit it in the front. The Toppler swelled into a ball and began glowing, rolling towards me in bomb form. My eyes widened and I ran away, the Unversed following me. The last Mandrake sent another blade flying at me, and I got an idea.

I ran towards the Unversed, which jumped in surprise and coated itself in poison. But when I was a few feet away I stopped, and that confused it. Until the Toppler caught up to me and exploded, catching it in the blast and incinerating it. I flew off until I landed on my back, slowly standing up and groaning to cast Cura.

Now that that little excitement was over, I walked towards the doors to see two guards. One had black hair in a ponytail and carried a lance, while the other had short brown hair and wielded an ax. "Uh, excuse me?" I said. They opened their eyes and looked at me, and the one with the lance said "The castle is off-limits to visitors today. If you wish to speak to the Lord, you will have to come back another day."

"Well, it's not that really. I just saw a kid run from here. He had silver hair that covered his face, and he wearing a lab coat. Was he supposed be leaving?" I asked. When I said that the dark-haired one gasped and the other groaned. "Again? How many times must he be told not to leave the castle on his own?" he said. "Aeleus, you go inform Even. I will stay here and keep guard," the one with dark hair said.

The brown-haired guard, Aeleus, nodded and slipped inside, while the other looked at me. "Thank you for informing us of this. The child's name is Ienzo, and he lives here with our Lord at the castle. But Ienzo often tries to explore the town alone, something that had become much more dangerous because of these creatures."

"You mean the Unversed," I said, and he nodded. Then I heard a mechanic flapping from behind me, and the guard gasped. I spun around and saw another Unversed appear, one that looked like it was made of a black metal head with two metal wings attached, with red claws on the end of the wings. "There they are again! You won't get near this castle!" the guard called, beginning to run forward. "Hold on. Let me take care of it," I said.

He stopped and looked at me for a moment, and I added "It probably wouldn't be a good idea for you to abandon your post anyway." That caught his attention, and after a moment he said "Very well. Do your best." I nodded and ran after the Unversed, while the guard walked back to stand in front of the door. More Unversed appeared, but I swiftly killed them. Then as I ran through the town square I saw an old duck with glasses and a cane pointing it at a trio of Scrappers around him.

"Oh, stay back, all of ye brutes! You come here and I'll show what I'm capable of!" he said in an Irish accent. Without missing a beat I charged for a yelled "Hey!" The Unversed turned to me, and I used a quick Magnet Spiral to draw them toward me and finish them off. "Why thank you laddy. You saved me from a rather messy end," the duck, walking over to me. "Oh, it's not a problem. I'm happy to help," I said, beginning to turn away.

"Now hold on a moment. Don't I even get a chance to repay ya?" he said. In his pocket. "Ah, if only I hadn't given those passes to that other lad, then I could give you lifetime passes to Disneytown!" I was about to again say it was no trouble when he said "Ha ha! It's a good thing I always purchase spares!" and he pulled out a plastic card. "Here you go lad. This is a life-time lasting pass to enjoy events in Disneytown. I swear by my name, Scrooge McDuck, that if you don't like it there I'll eat my own tail-feathers!" he announced.

Deciding not to keep that mental image in my head, I took the card and slipped it into my pocket. "Excuse me sir, but you said that you gave your other passes to another person. Can you tell me who it was?" "Well, I didn't learn his name, but he was young lad with spiky hair, and he had a very strange sword, one that looked like a key. Very odd," Scrooge said. My eyes widened. A boy with Spiky hair and a Keyblade, could it be Ventus? "Thanks mister. I really appreciate it," I said, before turning and running off.

"Not a problem lad! Stay safe!" Scrooge called. After that I ran through past an odd house and a shop, making my way to a huge open area full of fountains. Not wanting to lose the Unversed I was after I kept going, defeating smaller ones that appeared along the way. I went past the Fountain Court and through the length of an aqueduct, ending up in a small area with a reactor. Terra was standing in the center, and I as ran toward him so did Ven and Aqua.

Three of us called "Ven?" and he said "Terra! Aqua! Dexal!" Then the time for talking passed, as we all summoned our Keyblade and looked into the air. A helicopter-like Unversed split into a pair of arm, and that seemed like a foot became to legs, and the one I was chasing became a pair of wings. All three of these parts connected to the main body, whose head turned black and red. We all moved to a battle stance as it lowered, and we knew now was the time to fight.

xxx

Sorry about the lateness of the update, but when I said there was a family argument over the computer, I wasn't kidding. Hopefully the situation came be dissolved soon. Until then, here you go!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I do not KH BBS or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.10 Separation

All four of us stood around the edge of the ring, Keyblades at the ready while the Unversed, the Trinity Armor, looked at all of us. Then its body turned dark and it brought its arms in before firing a large beam. It spun around in a circle to hit all of us, and we had to dodge, slide and cartwheel around the edge of the rings to avoid any damage. Once it stopped I charged forward, casting Blizzaga and following it with Blitz, targeting the legs. The ice crystals cut it multiples time and covered the cuts in ice, which shattered into razor shards when I hit it three times with Blitz.

Then the Armor groaned split apart, turning into four separate pieces. The head shot upward like a rocket into the sky, but the arms, legs and wings remained on the ground. Terra went after the legs, Aqua the arms, while Ven and I attacked the wings. I used Spark Raid again and threw my Keyblade, the length of it covered in electricity. When it hit the electricity traveled throughout its body, causing to jerk and spasm before Ven cast Tornado, catching and spinning it a twister of F5 level wind.

Meanwhile Terra used Sonic Blade and charged the legs back and forth while Aqua fired on the arms with Triple Firaga. The head stayed firmly out of reach, but the other three parts moved to the edge of the ring and fired beams that hit each other in the center, and slowly moved around the edge to try and hit us. The four of us kept running to avoid it, and Ven said "We need something big to knock this thing off its game. What do you think?" I thought about it and tried to come up with a plan, but then an idea hit me.

"Tell me, what Shotlock do you have equipped right now?" I asked. "Absolute Zero, why?" he replied. Without answering I called "Terra, what Shotlock do you have?" "Thunderstorm!" he called, and when I asked Aqua the same thing she said Flame Salvo I smiled. "Everyone, use your Shotlocks all at once!" They nodded, and all four of us focused for a moment before firing. All three of their elemental attacks hit the pieces while my Meteor Shower dealt non-elemental damage.

The combined assault destroyed the legs and halfway killed the wings, the other half done when we managed to fire at it some extra barrages. When that happened the arm and head came back together, charging for a second before unleashing its huge beam attack again. It spun around and then it seemed to focus on me, keeping the beam near me and aiming at me as I tried to run. "Give me a break!" I called, continuously cart-wheeling to avoid being hit.

Terra did just that and used Firaga, hit the Trinity Armor on the back of the head. It stopped and turned to look at him, and that gave me enough time to run up and cast Mine Square. The magical explosives hit it as soon as they were laid, and the Armor groaned in annoyance. It split apart again and he two remaining pieces began spinning around, firing laser in random directions. A barrage of them hit me, forcing me to cast Curaga and heal myself.

Ven cast Tornado again, but this time around the wind didn't affect them, but Aqua had other ideas and cast Triple Firaga. The trio of fireballs hit the twister and caused it to catch fire, and abruptly Ven's tornado turned into a flaming tornado. The sweltering heat hit the arms and caught it in its embrace, Terra turning the heat up further with his own Firaga. I used Mine Square again, the explosions adding to the heat further, and the metal of the arms actually began melting.

Then once the wind faded Aqua used Triple Blizzaga, while Ven used Freeze Raid, Terra used Blizzara and I cast Blizzaga. After the heat of the burning tornado caused the metal of expand, the freezing cold from all four of our spells made it contract, and the arms shattered like a broken vase. Now it was just the head, and it realized that too. It kept spinning, only this time fireballs shot out instead of lasers.

It didn't let up, immediately firing its large beam and going back to lasers right after. Now that the head was on its own it was in no mood to die, and fought so hard there was no chance for us to hit it back. It continued like this for a while, until Terra called "We need to do something before this gets worse. Now!" We kept running until Ven called "I got it! Guys, what are you most powerful moves you have with you right now?" Terra said Sonic Blade, Aqua said Triple Firaga, and I called Spark Raid.

He was silent for a moment before smiling, saying "Aqua, use Triple Firaga on Terra! Terra, once it hits you use Sonic Blade!" They, and I, looked at Ven like he was crazy but nodded and Aqua shot a trio of fireballs at him. When he charged at the armor the fire wrapped around him, and Ven used Tornado to pick Terra up and lift him into the air. "Dexal, charge up Spark Raid and give your Keyblade to Terra!" I nodded and did so, electricity crackling along its length as I jumped and handed Terra my blade.

Now he had two Keyblades, one wrapped in fire and the others in lightning, with gale-force wind swirling around him. The tornado moved until the armor was right in the eye of it, and Terra jumped down and hit it with both blades, fire, wind and lighting hitting it all at once. The armor slammed down onto the ground and Terra tossed me my Keyblade. Ready for one final strike, we all charged forward. Aqua called "Terra!" who said my name. I called out "Guys, now!" and Ven said "Got it!"

Aqua jumped and gave it a huge horizontal slash, while Terra, Ven and I hit it with three attacks all at once. The armor groaned and we all landed on our feet. It fell to the ground and smoldered, burning and melting away into darkness. I smiled in victory, and once it was gone we ran up to each other. "Got 'em," Terra said, and I added "Like clockwork." "We make a great team," Aqua told us, and Ven said "Sure do!"

Then he pulled something out of his pocket and said "Oh yeah! I got you these tickets!" once he pulled them out my eyes widened, and Aqua asked my question for me by saying "What are they?" "Lifetime passes to Disneytown. He said… he to take two grown-ups," Ven said. "You mean us?" Aqua asked, and she and Terra laughed. "What about you Dexal? You get a card?" Terra asked. I smiled and pulled it out. "Yup, I'm grown up enough to have gotten mine before you two."

We all laughed, but then it faded and Aqua said "Listen Ven, we need to get you home." "Don't worry Aqua, that guy in the mask is history. He'll never bad-mouth Terra again," Ven said confidently. Terra and I both gasped, put our hand on his shoulders. "You saw the boy in the mask?" we both asked at the same time. He looked at us, and hesitantly replied "Yes?" I scowled, and Terra said "Vanitas…" We pulled back, and Terra said "Ven, you let Aqua take you home." "This is too dangerous for you," I added.

"No way! I want to go with you guys," he said. "You can't. We have a dangerous task ahead of us," Terra said. I blinked and looked at him. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "What exactly is this dangerous task Terra?" Aqua asked. "It doesn't sound like what the Master told us to do." "It might be a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness," he assured us. "I'm not sure. I've been to the same worlds as you and, I've seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness Terra." I nodded in agreement.

"Listen to yourselves guys! Terra would never-" Ven began, but then Terra said "You mean you've been spying on me?" I froze. "Is that what he said to do? The Master's orders?" Terra asked, beginning to anger. "He was just…" Aqua said, and I said "We were only…" "Guys…" Ven said sadly. "I get it," Terra said, now definitely angered. He turned and began to walk off, and when Ven tried to stop him he yelled "Just stay put! I'm on my own now, all right?"

"Terra, please listen! The Master has no reason to distrust you, really! He was just worried!" Aqua called after him. But he didn't say anything, and left. "You're awful guys," Ven said, and lowered my head. "So now you know the truth. But the Master loves Terra, and you know that too," Aqua said. "Were you also ordered to take me home?" he asked, and now Aqua lowered her head as well. "Aqua, Deiru, now that you've become Keyblade Master, you guys have let it go to your heads," he told us. He said "I'm gonna go find Terra," and ran off.

I pulled out my Wayfinder and looked at it, the red metal glinting in the sun. Aqua looked at hers and said "Terra… Ven…" I looked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll fix this. Trust me," I reassured her. She smiled sadly and I did too. "I'm going to look for Terra as well," I said, and ran off.

xxx

After that incident I left to end up in the aqueducts, but I was unsure of where to go. I had to figure out where Terra went, but in truth I had no idea where he had gone. Deciding to back the way I came, I left the Aqueducts and tried to make my way back to the town square. As I passed through the market I saw an old man with a long beard that reached his feet, a blue robe and hat. I didn't know him, but when he saw me he said "And here's guest number 4. Good grief, so many guests all on the same day."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" I said. "No need to ask, I already know. If you wish to awaken the powers within you is on the shelf, just inside," the old man said, before turning and walking into his house. Confused to no end I walked inside, finding the wizard sitting by a table reading a book. I looked around until I saw one on a shelf, which I walked over to and opened.

When I did there was a bright light, and images flashed in front of me. A bear eating honey from a jar, a tiger bouncing on its own tail, those two and a group of other animals walking through a field to a hill where in sight was a huge moon. The images faded, and I felt my mind had expanded, things now in sharper focus. "Interesting," I said, and the wizard at the table nodded. "A truly strange book, and I am most fascinated by it. But you may feel free to keep looking if you desire."

"I'm done, but I have one question. You said that I was the fourth guest you had. Who were the other three?" "Well, first there was a young man with dark hair, the one who gave me the book after he thought I dropped it. Second was a younger boy with spiky blonde hair, followed by a young blue-haired woman who appeared shortly before you did," the old man told me. My eyes widened; that sounded like Terra, Ven and Aqua." "Do you have any idea where any of them went?" I asked.

"Both of the young men left a while ago, but I believe I saw the woman going in the direction of the town square." I thanked the man for telling me and ran out, intent on finding Aqua. I reached the square, but when I did I froze. Aqua was standing in the center talking to someone, who I saw to my anger was Vanitas. "I'll be asking the questions here," he said. "I mean after all, why shouldn't I? Of the two of us..." he drew his Keyblade. "I'm the only one that's walking out of here alive."

Aqua glared at him and drew hers, saying "Guess again!" "Vanitas!" I called, summoning my weapon to stand beside Aqua. "Dexal, so glad to see you," he said sarcastically. "Great, the more of you there are the more pain I get to deal." I growled and tightened my grip on my Keyblade, just as he charged forward.

xxx

Ah, here's the beginning of another battle, Aqua & Dexal vs. Vanitas! Stay tuned to see more!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I do not KH BBS or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.11 Leaving the Garden

Vanitas slowly walked forward, Keyblade in hand, and I decided to take the fight to him. I ran towards him and used Blizzaga, but he dodged and said "Too slow." That's when Aqua cast Triple Firaga, my attack having distracted him. He fell back from the trio of fireballs, and I was waiting with Mine Square. The instant he stepped on one of the magical traps it exploded, sending him up into the air. Before we could attack again though he dived down into the ground.

He came towards me and erupted upwards, but I managed to roll out of the way. He dived down again, only this time heading for Aqua. She tried cartwheeling out of the way, but wasn't fast enough and ended up being hit. Quickly she cast Cura on herself, following it up with Slot Edge. She hit Vanitas once, twice, but when she hit him the third time he froze before reappearing above me slamming down. I blocked the assault and dodged back, thinking.

I had beaten Vanitas last time because of the strange powers I had in me. But I hadn't used them since that fight; would they awaken again? "Aqua, keep him distracted!" I called. She nodded and cast another Triple Firaga, effectively sending him back while I concentrated. Vanitas said my powers came from my heart, and I was also told my heart neither darkness nor light. But something greater.

I could feel something within my spirit stirring, and slowly it rose to the surface. I opened my eyes and charged forward, stilling my mind and allowing my power to run through me. My Keyblade erupted in golden flame, and I used Blitz. Vanitas dodged a Thundara spell from Aqua and didn't see me, that is until I hit him from behind, leaving a shallow cut across the length of his back. He grunted in pain and jumped away from my second strike, launching a fireball.

The fireball split into three and they all flew towards me, stopping my third strike. Then Vanitas jumped up and unleashed a wave of lightning before diving into the ground. He came up tried to hit Aqua, who dodged this time, and he dived again to hit me. I wasn't so lucky and ended up with a long slash from my stomach to my shoulder, which I hurriedly fixed with Curaga.

Aqua cast Zero Gravira and the effect working, leaving Vanitas shouting and fumbling in the air. I smiled and used Spark Raid, throwing Ultimatum at him with it being covered in electricity. He jerked and spasmed, before falling back to the ground onto another Mine Square, this time left by Aqua. Vanitas shouted in pain and jumped back. "I've had just about enough!" he said, diving for the third time into the ground.

I blocked his attack but he immediately cast another fireball, and at this close proximity I couldn't block. The trio of fireballs sent me flying, and when Aqua tried using her own Triple Firaga he used a decoy, striking her from above. She blocked his attack and their blades locked, while I tried to focus on my powers once more; they might be the only thing that could help us win this fight.

They emerged once more, but this time I focused and channeled them, my Keyblade beginning to glow with energy. I opened my eyes, which had turned gold, and yelled "Hey Vanitas!" Hey jumped back out of his blade lock with Aqua, and yelled "What do you want?" I smiled and said "Take this!" I pointed my Keyblade at him and released all my energy at once. It blasted from my Keyblade in the form of a huge beam, the force of the impact so large I had to take a step back to hold my ground.

Vanitas saw the beam coming and tried to dodge, but it came too fast and hit him straight on. For a few seconds he was enveloped in pure energy, battered and beaten on all sides by the force of the beam. Then the energy detonated in a golden explosion, sending Vanitas flying until he flipped over and landed on his feet, just in front of Aqua who stabbed him in the chest with her Keyblade.

She pulled it out and Vanitas stumbled, taking a few steps back before falling, landing on his back with his arms spread. The two of us were breathing heavily; Vanitas didn't make a fight easy. Slowly Aqua walked over to him. "Who are you?" she asked, reaching out for his mask. He laughed and jumped up to his feet, while a corridor of darkness appeared behind him.

"Not bad at all. Congratulations; I'll keep you around. Never hurts to have a back-up. And Dexal, make sure to make good use of those powers. It'd be a same to let them go to waste," he said, before backing into corridor, which closed and disappeared. Aqua looked at me. "We have to stop him, before anything else happens to Terra and Ven." I nodded in agreement, and I heard Ven's voice called "Aqua! Dexal!" We both turned to see the owner of that voice running towards us.

"Ven! Did you find him?" Aqua asked. He shook his head sadly and said "Yeah but... he's gone." I hung my head as well. "Then I have to go," I said. "We can't stay here," Aqua told him. "Let me go with you guys," he requested hopefully. "No Ven. Do as we say and go home," she said firmly, and I nodded. Ven's expression fell and he hung his head again. "Why won't you let me?" he asked. I faltered; hating to see him upset. Aqua lowered down to look into his eyes and said "I don;t want to put you in harm's way." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You understand?"

He didn't say anything, and I added "Once this is all over though, I give you my word we'll go look at the worlds together." Both Aqua and I summoned our armors, and before I left I looked at Ven, who was still staring at the ground. I sighed and summoned my glider, flying through the portal and into the Lanes Between.

xxx

Once I was back in the Lanes Between I sighed again, pulling out my Wayfinder. "A separation like this... can we even fix it?" I wondered aloud. I was thinking this when I feel something in my pocket shimmer, and when I pulled that out I saw that it was my pass to Disneytown. "What in the world...?" I said, before light enveloped me and I realized I was entering another world.

The light around me faded and my feet touched the ground, my armor already disappearing. I looked around to see I was in the square of a town. Decorations covered the area, with everything being colorful and vibrant. I looked down at my pass and confirmed it. This was Disneytown. I looked around, trying to find out what it was I could do here. That guy, Scrooge McDuck, said that this place was for absolute fun.

Trying to find any rides of sorts, I looked around until I saw a huge guy in a while outfit with a cape and a J on his head run towards me. "What do I see here? Another citizen with a problem for me to solve!" he announced. "Uh, that's not really why I'm here," I said. "No need to be intimidated. Just say the word and Captain Justice here will take care of all your troubles!" he told me. I thought about it and asked "Well, this one guy said Disneytown was loads of fun. What is there I can do?"

"Huh? That's all you need help with?" he asked, and I nodded. "Well, there's a race track not far from here, where I myself hold the track record. Then these three fellows- Huey, Dewey, and Louie- have a machine set up so you can make your ice cream. And then old Horace has always got his Fruitball stand set up," he said, before leaning in. "But just between us, I got myself the best thing to do yet. I got my own huge rec room underground, where I built a pinball machine in which you yourself are the pinball. You could get a couple prizes from there, if your smart enough."

The pinball idea sounded pretty food to me, but then a small chipmunk jumped out of man whole leading underground. He ran over to us and said "Pete, we got a problem! Monsters are swarming all through the underground area, and players can't even make it to your pinball machine!" Captain Justices eyes widened, and he said "Oh this is great. Now what am I going do to do?" "Shouldn't you get rid of them?" I asked. "But I wouldn't stand a chance of survive... I-I mean fitting it into my schedule," Captain Justice said, before turning around.

"Huh? I think Horace is having trouble with the Fruitball. Don't worry I am on my way!" he said, running off. The chipmunk, Chip, jumped up and down saying "I knew you weren't good for anything Pete! Why'd I even ask?" "I'm certainly no Captain Justice, but I can help you with those monsters," I offered. "Really? Thanks a whole bunch. They're just down in the underground, all you have to do I climb down the ladder near that manhole," he said, pointing. I nodded and walked over, swinging myself onto the ladder and climbing down.

The minute I reached the bottom Unversed appeared, and I groaned at the prospect of another fight. Still, I had said I would take care of them and that's what I was going to do. I summoned my Keyblade and threw it, using Spark Raid and taking care of a pair of Scrappers. That attack spurred the other Unversed, three more Scrappers and a trio of Tank Topplers, into action.

The Topplers began jumping around bouncing while the Scrapers ran towards me. I cast Mine Square and stopped them dead in their tracks. Following it up with Blizzaga, I destroyed the Scrappers but was hit from behind by a blast of steam, courtesy of one of the Topplers. I used Payback Fang to spin and counterattack, but I accidentally hit its front, causing it to swell and change into bomb form. Quickly I ran sway and got behind another Toppler and used Blitz, hitting the valve on its back to prevent it from changing.

Three times I hit the Unversed on the back, and by then the other Topplers had reached me and exploded, destroying its brethren and damaging me at the same time. I cast Curaga and focused on the last Toppler, using Blizzaga and Blitz to finish it off. I stood there, glad that I had dealt with that pack of Unversed, but when I took only half a dozen steps forward more appeared. I groaned and summoned my Keyblade after I had just dismissed it. If this many Unversed were down here, I was in for a long fight.

This wave consisted of a Chrono Twister, two Bruisers and five Vile Phials. I ran into the middle of them and cast Mine square, knocking them all off-balance before I used Blitz on the Chrono Twister, breaking the glass of its hourglass and causing the sand to spin out. Before it could retaliate I cast Blizzaga and finished it off. The two Bruisers came forward and tried to punch me, but I quick Spark Raid took care of them, leaving me with the Vile Phials.

Not even considering them worth a command use, I focused before using my Shotlock, finishing them off with one move. Once they were gone I kept running forward, straight into further waves of Unversed.

xxx

Well, there begins the next world, and with more soon to come!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I do not KH BBS or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.12 Making Deals

With a shout I swung Ultimatum one more time, destroying the last of the Unversed. I had been down in the underground of Pete's Rec Room for probably the past hour, taking down one Unversed after another. Every time I destroyed one another took its place; not even my new Command Style Sky Climber helped. I was just about to stop and take a breather when I pack of Scrappers appeared, accompanied by a trio of Bruisers. I groaned and thought aloud "How many of these things are there?!"

Not surprisingly I received no answer, and so I resigned myself to dealing with this new pack of Unversed. The Scrappers all ran towards me and I unleashed Spark Raid, hitting them all with an electrically-charged Keyblade before activating Ars Arcanum. I swung forward in a deadly stream of slashed and stabs ending with an overhead blow that caused a small explosion. The move itself destroyed half of all the Scrappers, leaving only six left, while the Bruisers came lumbering forward.

Not giving them a chance to attack I focused for a second before unleashing my Shotlock. With Meteor Shower I created a destructive barrage that successfully destroyed two of the Bruisers and three of the Scrappers. Now that the numbers were down I ran forward and swung at one Scrapper, cutting it across the chest before stabbing it, turning to the next even as it disappeared. A Bruiser came forward and I had an idea, stopping my assault until it came up close.

Then I used Brutal Blast, smashing the Bruisers straight in the stomach and sending it back until it crashed into the last two Scrappers, the three of them landing in a tangled heap. Then I used Spark Raid to damage and electrocute the Unversed, turning the pile of them into a live electrical show. I smiled as they twitched and jerked like in a cartoon, ending with them all exploding a burst of shadows.

It was then that my adrenaline faded and exhaustion caught up, making my eyes widened and I took a step back. I took another, and another, until I backed up against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. I sat there for a while, breathing heavily from the exertion of defeating countless Unversed. Even my mysterious powers didn't help much; the simple number of enemies was overwhelming. My Keyblade faded away and I didn't even notice, having already fallen asleep.

xxx

When I awoke it was to the sounds of someone shouting and struggled, and I began a struggle of my own to wake up. I succeeded, and when I opened my eyes I saw Captain Justice, only in a different outfit. He was being carried by a group of broom with hands, and it looked like being carried by them was not something he was enjoying. "Hey, let me go you dumb broomsticks! I learned my lesson! Let em go!" The brooms didn't respond, and as they passed by he saw me.

"Hey, you! Help me out here! These brooms are taking me against my will! Save me!" he yelled. I stood and was about to help when one of the brooms handed me a note. It said "_By order of Queen Minnie, Pete is hereby banished from the areas of Disneytown and Disney Castle_." I looked at Pete and asked "You did something to get the queen mad?" "I didn't do anything; all I wanted was my prize from the Dream Festival!" he protested.

"Well, I would like to help you but this is n order from the queen. Sorry," I said. "Hey, now you can't just abandon me like that! Help me out here! Get these brooms to let me go!" he yelled. A hole opened up on the wall, and Pete struggled more as they got closer to it. The brooms lifted him and higher and pumped their arm once, twice, and threw him into the hole yelling. The hole closed, the brooms walked away, and I smiled. Looks like that was the end for Captain Justice.

I took one last look around to see if there were any more Unversed, but I saw none. So I waited until the brooms had left before I summoned my armor and glider, leaving Disneytown.

xxx

The next world I landed in was an ancient city, full of architecture and a wide open square. I looked around; the city was abnormally empty. I wonder why. Then I found out the answer to that question in the form of a pack of Unversed. A pair of Buckle Bruisers, five Axe Flappers, and four Floods; just what I needed. I drew my Keyblade and used Spark Raid, destroying all the Floods and damaging the Flappers, but when My Keyblade hit the Buckle Bruisers it just bounced off their fronts.

Grunting, I ran forward and jumped over a Buckle Bruiser, hitting it with Dark Haze from behind. The move also hit two of the Axe Flappers, and in five seconds all of them disappeared. That left me with three Flappers and one Bruiser, and I had no intention of losing. The Bruiser threw both of his buckles at me and I dodged, swing at one Flapper and knocking him out of the air. I slashed and cut off both wings before I used Brutal Blast, aiming and knocking the fallen Flapper into the other.

The impact destroyed the Flapper with no wings and damaged the other, who I finished off with a quick side-slash. That left just the Buckle Bruiser, who looked at me and knocked its buckles together in challenge. I smiled and moved in a battle pose, and I raised my hand to wave me fingers, saying "Come and get me." It did, and ran forward before jumping, landing on its stomach and creating a shockwave. I jumped out of the way to avoid the shockwave and used Spark Raid, hitting the Unversed on its back.

The moment I did however it turned around and flung itself at me, hitting me with its huge stomach and sending me back. I countered with Payback Fang, which caused it to attack again, and for a few minutes we kept trading blows. He would hit me, I would counter, he would counter against me and I would hit him back. Then I jumped back and cast Curaga, healing Myself before jumping over the Bruiser and using Dark haze, hitting it from behind and dooming it.

The Bruiser panicked and ran toward me, trying to knock me to the ground, but just it got close to me the doom effect activated, and the Buckle Bruiser exploded in a burst of shadows. I stood there for a moment, breathing heavily, until I dismissed Ultimatum and was about to walk off when I heard someone behind me. "Now that is what I call a battle!" I turned and saw a huge guy walking towards me. He had blue skin and was wearing black toga, with blue flames actually coming out of the top of his head.

"I mean, honestly, the last time I saw fighting like that was when Theseus fought the Minotaur, and we're talking about a guy with a bull's head! Am I right? Of course I'm right. I see in you, young sir, the potential to make it great!" he said. "Uh… thanks?" I said, confused. "But while I see you having the potential you for greatness, you have yet to fully unleash it. And by 'it' I mean those powers of yours," he told me. My eyes widened. "You know about my powers? What can you tell me?" I asked.

"Well, that power within you resonates from your heart, but I'm sure you already knew that. I'll bet you also know that your heart itself isn't filled with either darkness or light. This makes you special because that means you are not haves your decisions controlled by either one. You don't have any light within you saying to save the world, and you have any darkness telling you to destroy you. You have the freedom to make your own choices, unaffected by what's in your heart."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what does that have to do with my powers?" "That's the thing- your ability to make your own decisions is tied directly to your powers. If you can awaken those untapped abilities, that kind of freedom will be yours! Now how do you unlock those powers? Honestly, it's not going to be easy. It's not just gonna hit you on the head and say 'Holy Hephaestus, this is how to do it!' You need some good hard practice using those powers," he said, before placing a hand on my shoulder and leaning down to talk in my ear.

"And hey, I know just the place for you to get that kind of hard practice," he said. "And where might that be?" I asked. He chuckled before standing, lifting his arms into the air. "The games! Nowhere else will you get the kind of experience. Locked in an arena, battling for your life against people and monsters alike! But to get in the games, you need to properly sign up." Then he again leaned down next to me. "And lucky for you, I might just be able to get you in," he said.

I looked at him, my eyes narrowing. "All right, what's the catch?" I asked. "You got a good eye, I like that in a person. In exchange for me getting you into the games, you have to do a little thing for me. That is, I've got another guy I already got signed in. You go head to head with him in the championship match, and that way I get to see which one of you two is the more powerful. Deal?" I thought about it for a second, and decided that I couldn't see a downside. Not yet anyway.

"Deal," I told him. He stood. "All right, we have ourselves an agreement! Now, let's just get you signed up. In a burst of smoke there was a scroll in his left hand, and in another smoke burst a feather pen appeared in his right. He began writing. "Let's see…. Name?" "Dexal," I replied. "Yours?" "Name is Hades, Lord of the Dead, God of the Underworld, take your pick; I've those names for centuries. Now… name, weight, favorite god? Come on, it's Hades of course!" He wrote all that down and the scroll disappeared, and he smiled.

"Written, signed and entered. You my new client are cleared for the games!" he said. I smiled, maybe this guy wasn't as bad as I thought. I walked through the vestibule and summoned Ultimatum, awaiting the first round.

Back in the Coliseum Hades smiled, one a lot more sinister than he wore in front of Deiru. "Perfect, with both him and Terra in this tournament, I've got a shoe-in to find a person that I can use to get Zeus! Terra's got the chance of falling into his own darkness, and once Dexal is able to awaken his own powers, I can convince him to help his puppet of a friend. It's foolproof!" he said, smiling.

There was of course the possibility of Terra _not_ falling to darkness n the tournament, and Deiru's powers not awakening. But he tossed those aside, if nothing else he could do as he said and make them go head-to-head. Then he would definitely see if ether of the two of them were worth his time. And if neither of them were, well, then he figured Cerberus wouldn't go hungry. And neither of them could be strong enough to defeat the Underworld's guardian.

"Everything is working out just nicely. The only thing missing is for this show to get on the road. And when it does I'm certainly going to enjoy watching," Hades thought to himself. Laughing all the while.

xxx

Well, that marks the beginning of Olympus Coliseum. I certainly hope you enjoyed it!

Please review! (If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. I'm just kidding… or am I?)


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I do not KH BBS or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.13 The Games

Round 1

In the first round of the Games I was put against three Scrappers. They ran at me and I used Ars Arcanum, slashing into one Scrapper with reckless abandon, before it was destroyed and I turned to the other. Using the last strike of Ars Arcanum, I hit the Scrapper and caused a small explosion, sending it back to where I destroyed it with Spark Raid. The third one came at me, but I blocked it and used Counter Hammer, hitting the Unversed with a shockwave at destroying it.

Round 2

Next they pitted against a single bruiser and a Vile Phial. The first of the pair hit its stomach and charged at me, but I was waiting with Brutal Blast. The move knocked it back into the Phial, and I used Dark Haze. The move doomed the Phial but not the Bruiser, and it vanished in five seconds. During that time the Bruiser jumped and came crashing down, trying to squash me, but I dodged and stabbed it in its side, finishing it off.

Round 3

In the third round my enemy was three Spiderchests. Instantly all three of them burrowed underground, and I had to wait for them to emerge. Once one of them did I hit it with an over head blow, causing the top part of its chest to slam shut. Since I did that it couldn't see, and I literally picked the Unversed up and threw in into another that had popped back out. Both of them were knocked off-balance, and I used my Shotlock to destroy all three of them.

Round 4

By the time Round 4 came around I was getting kind of bored, but that changed when I saw my enemy was a Buckle Bruiser. It threw it buckles at me and I teleported behind it, using Spark Raid to finish hit it from behind. It turned and slammed into me to counterattacked, which I countered with Payback Fang. It tried to do it again, but this time teleported behind it and used Brutal Blast, destroying it in one hit.

Round 5

This one I remembered by rather difficult, 5 Shoegazers in fifteen seconds. So I started with Spark Raid to hit them all at once, them I used Ars Arcanum. Raining one blow after another, I continued until there was one left that was using a shield. So I waited until it peeked its head out, and simply bashed it on the head to defeat it.

Round 6

Now I had 2 Red Hot Chilies, 2 Blue Sea Salts, 2 Yellow Mustards and a single Axe Flapper. Instantly I used Dark Haze, hoping to doom as many as possible. I got the two Sea salts and one Mustard, both of them exploding into shadows. The Axe Flapper shot a barrage of razor-shape wind gusts at me, and I dodged to hit it from below. But then other Mustard hit me with a bolt of electricity, and then I remembered: the whole point of me getting in this thing was to try out my powers. Why not do so?

I focused and Ultimatum started glowing gold, and I charged at the Mustard who had hit me. Swing, I sliced the thing in two with my Keyblade before turning to point it at the two Chilies. A blast of ice shot from the end and went right through both of them, and I turned and sent a blast of fire at the Axe Flapper, who dodged out the way only for to me slash it in two.

Round 7

Now it was not one, not two, but _three _Buckle Bruisers, all of whom didn't look happy. They all threw their Buckles at me and I barely dodged, trying to get behind them to attack. But they didn't let me, and instead moved into a circle so their backs were against each other. Grunting in frustration I tried to think of a way to get at them, dodging buckled after thrown buckle in the process. Then I got in idea, and ran towards the trio.

They seemed surprised, at me, until I stabbed Ultimatum into the ground and used it to launch myself into the air, pulling it back out in the process. Once I was over the Unversed it pointed down and focused my energy, blasting out a beam similar to the I had used on Vanitas. The force of the attack was so powerful they Buckle Bruisers were burnt away in seconds.

Round 8

Next up was 2 Chrono Twisters and 2 Monotruckers. Instantly I went after the Twisters, who were already trying to cast Stop on me. I used Brutal Blast on one to shatter its hourglass before turning to the other and throwing my Keyblade, hitting it with Spark Raid. The one with the Broken glass spun end over end and cut me across the chest, so I countered with Payback Fang to hit hard enough to destroy it. Hastily I cast Curaga on myself before using Dark Haze on the other Twister, dealing enough damage to kill it anyway. The I used my Shotlock and the two Monotruckers and beat them.

Round 9

Round 9 consisted of one Bruiser with five Mandrakes. I used Ars Arcanum to finish off the bruiser quickly, and just as a hit from one of them Mandrakes was about to hit me I teleported behind the Unversed. It jumped out of the ground in fright, and now that it was exposed I finished it off easily. I took care of the other four Mandrakes in the same way, ending with destroying the last one with an over head blow.

Round 10

Last I was in the same arena with thirty Jellyshades, but I had a plan. Focusing for a second, I used Meteor Shower to destroy half of them before I stabbed my Keyblade into the ground. My powers coursed through me and into the ground, which I held there for a second before it exploded, sending chunks of dirt and rubble upward to destroy the rest of them.

After the match

I fell to one knee, exhausted from the relentless fighting. The crowds cheered at my victory and chanted "Dexal! Dexal! Dexal!" Despite my being tired, I stood and struck a pose before dismissing my Keyblade and waving. Walking back to the vestibule, I took a deep breath before sighing in exhaustion and crumbling against the wall. "Well, it looks like someone is a little out of it," I heard Hades say.

Looking up I say him standing over me, I said "Really? What on earth gave you that idea? Other than my being slumped against a wall, that is." He chuckled and said "Sounds like being tired has made someone a little cranky don't you think?" I grunted and closed my eyes, knowing that after ten consecutive matches they were going to give the finalists some time to get ready for the last match.

While I slept Hades paces around muttering. "Darn, this kid's stronger than he looks. At this rate whoever he's going against in the finals will have to be stronger than even Ares to pull this off. Who can I have for plan beta? Let's see… we got him, that Terra that I signed up and…" At that moment a guy a mask walked by, saying "Coming through, I'm on my way to the finals." Hades smiled a and said "Hello, plan beta."

After a while I was shaken awake, and looked up to see Hades standing over me. "Sorry to interrupt your nap time, but the finals are starting." I groaned and got up, checking my commands and adjusting my gear before walking into the arena. Once I did I blocked my eyes for a second to block the sun, before my eyes adjusted and I saw my two opponents. One was a guy with a regular sword and wearing a mask, while the other was-

I blinked and said "Terra?!" It was him, and he blinked too when he saw me. "Dexal? What are you doing here?" he asked "I entered the games to try and get a handle on these powers I have. What about you?" I replied. He smiled. "Pretty much the same thing really. The two of us, this should be pretty interesting." "Hey, don't forget about me!" the guy in the mask said. We both nodded and the three of us walked to the center of the arena, shaking each other hands. "No matter who wins no grudges. Deal?" he said. Both me and Terra said "Deal."

The three of us walked to separate corners of the arena and waited, until a bell went off and we all charged to the center. Terra and I both activated Sonic Blade at the same time, and since that made the two of us invincible to each other, we both targeted the guy with the mask. With the both of us sliding back and forth to hit him a total of fourteen times, by the time we were done the masked guy was covered with slashes. Without waiting I ran to Terra, who cast Dark Firaga at me.

Dodging, I was about to use Time Splicer when Terra activated Sonic Blade again. Shouting in surprise, I cartwheeled out of the way only for him to attack me again. The masked guy stabbed into the ground and a bolt of electricity across the ground at us. The move was headed for me actually, but Terra, who had to stop his Sonic Blade in order to dodge. Smiling, I watched for a second at the two of them began swinging and stabbing at each other, sword to sword.

Now that they were close I charged forward and cast Quake, rubble erupting from the ground to hit them both. The spell gave them a fair number of cuts, and knocked them off-balance long enough to use Time Splicer. Both of them were immune to the Stop part of the spell, but that didn't stop me from being able to use the teleporting combo. Hitting them both with only a few slashes at the time, I vanished and reappeared from one of the to the other several times, until I finished by hitting Terra with a vicious cut to the side.

The force of the blow sent him back, and he countered with his own Payback Fang. The guy with the mask jumped up and slammed his sword down to create a shockwave, which also hit me and sent me back. Luckily the move also hit Terra, who grunted the impact and cast Curaga. I did the same and used Quake again, hitting them both before casting Seeker Mine. Terra looked at me and smiled, knowing that while I had a set of homing explosives around me I wasn't in a hurry to pick a fight.

So he turned back to the guy in the mask and jumped up before using Geo Impact, slamming his Keyblade into the ground before causing boulders to emerge and hitting the masked guy, much like my Quake spell. He shouted in pain and tried to fire another homing bolt, but then Terra used Dark Firaga to send a ball of black fire at him before running up and casting Mine Square, the explosive hitting him the moment they deployed. Then Terra used two Sonic Blades, hitting him a total of fourteen times before Terra used his Finish Command, Dark Star.

He swung three times before slamming his Keyblade into the ground, creating a shockwave and calling a single Meteor down. The meteor hit him with the force of, well a meteor, and that knocked him unconscious. Now that the guy in the mask was down Terra looked at me and I smiled. I re-summoned Ultimatum and moved to a battle stance, waiting as Terra charged at me.

xxx

Well, this was a rather action-filled chapter, no? I can promise more in the next, so stay tuned!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I do not KH BBS or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.14 Heroes

I stood still and Terra charged at me, knowing that the mines I had placed around me would home in if he came too close. They did just that, but at the moment they did he used Sonic Blade, passing by them and towards me unscathed. I shouted in surprised and dodged, but he came at me again and again. Seven times he charged at me and seven times I barely dodged, and when he was done I activated a Sonic Blade of my own. But he saw it coming and used his other one, making the two us invulnerable to each other.

Once both our Sonic Blades were done I charged at him, slashing from side to side, he blocked the blow and used countered hammer, sending me back. I used the impact to use Payback Fang, hitting him hard across the chest. The blow didn't necessarily hurt him, but it did knock the wind out of him and sent him skidding back a few steps. Sensing my chance I used Time Splicer, not Stop-ing him but activating my combo. I teleported around him in the air, let out two or three strike before I teleported again.

Seeing no way to dodge Terra cast Dark Firaga, and just as it was about to hit me I teleported again. Appearing behind him I brought Ultimatum down for a massive overhead blow, but he turned and blocked it, countering by slamming his Keyblade into the ground and creating a shockwave. The blow knocked me back, and before I could use Payback Fang again he cast Mine Square, hitting me with a magical explosive the moment it was set. I used Air Slide to get away, and cast Quake.

Pieces of rubble erupted from the ground around him, and gave Terra several cuts across his arms and chest as a result. While he was off-balance I used Sonic Blade, rushing forward to strike at him again. The first hit connected, cutting him just below the ribs, but after that he jumped up before slamming his Keyblade onto the ground and used Geo Impact, causing boulders to erupted from the ground. Unfortunately the power of Sonic Blade forced me to home in n Terra, and I slammed into one of the boulders.

Dazed for a moment, I didn't see Terra used dark Firaga again, and couldn't do anything to stop it from hitting me. But not only did the spell burn me, but my vision went black and I couldn't see a thing. Now that I was the vulnerable one Terra once again used Sonic Blade, only this time he hit me. Again and again, he used both Sonic Blades to hit me a total of fourteens times, giving me that many slashes along my body. My sight returned, and just in time for me to see him rush forward. Hurriedly I cast Seeker Mine, which instantly homed in on him.

This time he couldn't dodge them, and all eight of the magical explosives hit him dead on. The force of the blast sent him into the air, giving me enough time to cast Curaga, which healed some of the more serious of my injuries. Once he fell back to the ground I used Time Splicer again, teleporting around him and dealing a few blows every time. Most of them he blocked, but a few of them got through, hitting him on the arms, chest and back. Once I was done he cast Dark Firaga one more time, which I blocked and countered with Counter Hammer.

The blow sent him back and the two us stopped, breathing heavily and looking at one another. Then Terra smiled and said "Well Dexal, it looks like the two of us are pretty evenly matched, don't you think?" I smiled back and said "Yeah. Got any ideas on how to finish this?" He was silent for a moment, thinking, until he said "How about we both unleash our strongest Shotlocks we have on at the same time, and whoever knocks the other back is the winner?" "Sounds good to me," I replied.

Both of us cast Curaga before taking a moment to focus, and while I unleashed Pulse Bomb he used Dark Volley. Small bursts of light exploded around Terra while silver and black missiles fired at me. Both of us were immune to the regular part of the attack, but then I realized the one flaw that my Pulse Bomb had compared to a Shotlock like Dark Volley. While Pulse Bomb required that I concentrate for a second to create additional explosions, Dark Volley could fire new projectiles right away.

So while I concentrated one of the missiles hit me and sent me back, knocking away my concentration and leaving me open to the rest of the barrage. The rest of the missiles hit me in rapid succession, and by the time the last one hit me I was already flying through the air. I landed on my back as My Keyblade fell from my hand, skidding across the ground as it spun away. Before I could try and grab it Terra stood over me, pressing Keyblade against my throat. "It's over," he said simply.

I grunted and looked at my Keyblade, it was too far away for me to reach. "Alright, I submit," I said, smiling. He smiled too and dismissed his Keyblade, reaching out to lend me a hand. I took it and used it to haul myself up, hearing the crowds cheer "Terra! Terra! Terra!" I smiled and said "Congratulations on your victory, champion." Terra looked at and was about to say something when he stopped, his smiled instantly disappearing. I was about to ask what is was when I felt it too.

We both turned to see the guy from earlier without his mask, showing his black hair and blue eyes, only his eyes had paled and streams energy drifted off his body. I knew immediately what that power was. The power of darkness. He grunted and umped at us, swinging. "Hey! Stop that! The match is over!" Terra told him, but he wouldn't listen. He swung down at us and we both blocked him. "What's with him? It's like he can't even hear us!" I told Terra.

"It's not... me..." he said, the darkness strengthening. "I'm not... doing this." "He's being controlled!" Terra exclaimed. Suddenly Hades appeared by the edge of the ring and said "Huh? What do you think? You like my new super-warrior? See- right here, this- it's the power of darkness! Could've been yours, still could if you opened up to it. And as for you Spiky, all you had to do was let those powers awaken and put that Terra on the mat. Then his darkness could've woken up, and we'd all have been so much better!"

"Hades! You were tricking us!" Terra yelled. "Like I'd ever make Terra give in to the darkness!" I yelled. "The darkness... will never have me!" he yelled, both of us pushing the kid back. "Help me... you've gotta... set my heart free," he said, and the two of us readied our Keyblades. The dark energy around him visibly charged before he vanished. I had just enough chance to wonder where he went before he slashed at me from behind and sent me up into the air.

He came at me from every direction, hitting me with a barrage of teleporting slashes even faster than my Time Splicer attack. Then he slammed me into the ground and created a shockwave at the same time, sending me bruised, battered, and flying. Luckily after that he groaned and fell to one knee, momentarily tired from the exertion. That gave me time to get to my feet and cast Curaga, while Terra used Sonic Blade, going straight for him while he was down.

I gripped Ultimatum tighter and waited until just before Terra finished, activating a Sonic Blade of my own. With the two of us together we hit him more than a dozen times before he could recover, but before Terra could unleash a third Sonic Blade the guy sent a bolt of dark energy at him, forcing Terra to block and move away. I cast Time Splicer, and even though that didn't Stop him it did allow me to use my own teleporting combo. I reappeared next to him and slashed at him three times before changing to above and behind him delivering another trio of hits.

Probably nine time I teleported and dealt maybe two-dozen hits, but the assault didn't even faze him. Instead he raised his sword to the sky, and a group of meteors fell down above me. Shouting in surprise I dodged out of the way, and Terra cast Dark Firaga. But before the spell could hit the guy charged again before using Hero's Pride, this time targeting Terra. I ran over and Seeker Mine, the traps instantly homing in on their target. But he was too fast, and just as they were about to all hit him at once he rose into the air, dodging the blasts before slamming down and making the usual shockwave.

Now that he was away Terra used Geo Impact, hitting him with both the overhead blow and the boulders while I focused enough to fire my Shotlock. A total of thirty bullets flew towards him, and since he was distracted he couldn't do anything until it was too late. I smiled as the blistering barrage of bullets hit him over and over, me firing a few extra for good measure. Before he could recover Terra used his other Sonic Blade, moving and dealing more damage. Once it was over the guy had cuts and burn all along his chest and some on his arms, but he didn't stop.

Instead he summoned another rain of meteors, this time hitting Terra, who didn't dodge in time. I watched and he fell to the ground, but I knew he would be okay and charged in for attack. I hit him and he blocked, but I countered the block with a quick swipe to the side as he jumped back. He clutched his side, and then my body glowed, showing that I had activated Critical Impact. Not letting the guy get any chance to breathe, I jumped forward and jabbed forward.

Terra cast Curaga on himself and used Geo Impact, activating a Critical Impact of his own. Together the two of us went at the guy relentlessly, our powered up attacks dealing extra damage. He tried to swing our summon more meteors, but the two of us blocked every move and didn't give him the time to cast. Then used Sonic Blade yet again and activated Sky Climber, while Terra used Mine Square and went into Rockbreaker. While I kept hitting Zack and trying to knock him up into the air, when I failed at that Terra was there on the ground to hit him with both his Keyblade and summoned boulders.

Then he jumped up and stabbed his sword into the ground, blasting us with energy hard enough to send us back, and used Hero's Pride one more time. This time however he hit even harder, and at one point I blocked an attack that was hard enough to create the slightest bend in the blade of his sword. My eyes widened; he was putting every thing he had into this attack. And he didn't stop either, he kept disappearing and striking from where either of us least expected him, both Terra and I barely blocking.

Terra looked over at me and yelled "He just won't let up! What do we do?" I thought about it for a moment, or at least as much as I could with this guy wailing on me. Then I got an idea and said "Cast Dark Firaga, and aim at me!" He looked at me like I was crazy, but I said "Trust me!" and he nodded. He fired the orb of black flames at me before blocking another strike, and as it sailed closer it stuck my hand out, the flames hitting my fist.

But before it could hurt me I focused my powers, and the flames wrapped around my hand. Smiling, I waited a few more seconds before the guy came at me again, as I I blocked him with one hand I swung, using my other hand to give him a flaming roundhouse punch to the face. As expected, the force of the punch and the power the heat of the flames sent him back, and I yelled "Both our Finish commands! At once!" Terra smiled and said "Now you're talking!"

Then just as he summoned a trio of razor-sharp rocks I used Sky Climber, launching myself forward and giving the guy three vicious hits from three different directions before rising into the air. The rocks all shot towards him, and I hit him from above and created an explosion just as they hit, creating one massive detonation that the guy was caught right in the middle of. For a moment all three of us were blinded by light, until it faded and the guy was lying by the edge of the ring, knocked out.

Both of us didn't do anything for a moment, until we dismissed our Keyblades smiled at each other. By the edge of the arena Hades scoffed and said "Look like I bet on the wrong dark horse. Neither of those two have what it takes to handle darkness." I ignored him; darkness wasn't something we needed. "Well, I guess the victory goes to you," I said to Terra.

He looked at me, surprised, and said "No, the title should go to you. You're the one who came up with that idea; it was you that saved us both." "But _you_ beat _me_ in the actual match, not the other way around. So officially, you _are_ the winner," I argued. He was about to protest when I waved my hand, telling him that it was useless. He gave in, and I walked around and grabbed his arm, raising it and yelling "The winner of the tournament, in his first Games ever, Terra!"

The crowd screamed and cheered "Terra! Terra! Terra!" and I was treated to a rare sight- Terra actually blushing. At that I burst out laughing; he looked ridiculous. Then I stopped when I saw the guy from before start to get, and Terra and I walked over to him. "You gonna make it?" Terra asked, and he nodded. "Yeah; I'm finally free. Where is-" he asked, and I said "He's disappeared." "Man, how could I let a guy like him control me? I'll never live it down!" he asked. Terra helped him up, and he said "Thanks, um..." "Terra," he said, and I said "Dexal." "Thanks Terra, Dexal. I'm Zack," he said, smiling. Then he looked at us both, scanning us up and down with a critical eye.

"Yup, definitely. Terra, Dexal, you two are definitely what I pictured as heroes. Not they way you guys look... there's something else about you," he said, and I blinked in surprise. Terra turned around and said "Well, I'm no hero, that's for sure." "You kidding? Listen to those cheers man," Zack told him, and we both listened. The crowds were still yelling "Terra! Terra! Terra!" "You don't get to decide if you're a hero or not; they do. And they've already decided. Whether you like it or not, you're their hero."

Then Zack smiled and punched him playfully, saying "And mine, too. It's too bad. I really wanted to forget you fair and square." Terra smiled and punched him back, saying "Maybe someday, Zack." I laughed; the two of them were already friends. "And what about me?" I asked. "Your a hero too. Just not the one that won the match," Zack said, and I shrugged. "Good enough," I said, and both Terra and I left the arena to enter the Lanes Between.

xxx

Well isn't that nice, and now Olympus Coliseum has been completed, so you all know which world comes next!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I do not KH BBS or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.15 Assistance

As I flew threw the Lanes Between I thought about what Zack had said. I wasn't the one who decided if I was a hero, others were. I wonder, did my actions qualify as what a hero would do? Deciding that I might find out someday, I pulled my head back down to earth and kept going. Unnecessary really, because at that moment the Lanes Between around me disappeared and I was flying in space. Before I had a chance to explores thought, a huge ship, easily the size of several cathedrals, flew towards me, along with a dozen smaller ships.

"_Freeze! Do not move!" _I heard one say, and they all surrounded me. "_You are within unauthorized proximity to the Galactic Republic Command Ship! Do not move or we _will_ use deadly force!" _I rolled my eyes; great, now I was being arrested. The ships all trained the their guns on me and herded my Glider toward the ship. I flew into the launch bay and all the ships landed, various aliens in uniforms climbing out and pointing lasers at me. "Don't even think of trying anything. Now remove your armor and deactivate your ship," the lead officer said.

Deciding to go along with them, for now at least, I did as they said and dismissed my armor and Glider, both of which vanished in flash of light. Once that was done they pulled my hands behind my back and put me in a pair of cuffs. Then they took me through a series of corridors and transporters until we came to a prison black, cells all along the walls that were only accessible through several lifts attached to the walls. The ship security took me to one on the ground floor and punched in a code, causing the door to slide open with a hiss.

The guards unceremoniously shoved me into the cells, which was bare save for a single bed. The door hissed back shut, and the officer said "Stay in here until Captain Gantu can give a formal interrogation. And don't even think of trying anything funny." I frowned and sat down on the bed; how could I try anything from inside a barren cell? The guards began walking away, and I looked through the glass to see them go. But just as they reached the door a pack of Unversed appeared around them.

"Hey! Freeze!" the officer yelled, and the other guards all pointed their weapons at various Unversed. There was no way they could take them on alone; I had to help them! I looked around my cell, trying to find something that would help me get out. I couldn't see anything, I could even ram the door with my bed since the bed itself was bolted to the floor. Then my Keyblade appeared in my hand. Of course! The Keyblade could open and close any and all locks, including a door like this one.

I pointed Ultimatum at the door and it fired a beam of light, the door automatically sliding open. I ran out just in time to see the Unversed about to leap at the guards, when I yelled "Hey!" They turned to my and I waved my Keyblade, saying "Care to take me on?" The Unversed turned away from the guards, and I moved into a battle stance. This time I was up against three Floods, two Tank Topplers and a Blobmob. Without waiting I cast Sonic Blade, going straight for the Floods and destroying all three of them. But then the two Topplers starting bouncing around the room, trying to hit me every time.

I waited for them and cast Seeker Mine, and when the first Toppler came towards me I cast Seeker Mine. As soon as it got close the mines homed in on it, hitting the Unversed just as it hit the ground. Without waiting I ran behind it and swung, attacking the valve on its back. Since I hit that all the Toppler did was buckle forward and let air rush out of its back. I slashed at it once, twice, three times, and it was about to finish it off when the other Toppler hit me from above, knocking me back.

Without thinking I used Payback Fang, but in the time I had been sent back the first Toppler had turned around, and instead of its valve, my attack hit its stomach and caused to change into bomb form. Shouting in surprise and frustration I ran away, the bomb pursuing me. Just as it got close and exploded, I cast Time Splicer on the other Toppler and teleported it, out the range of the blast. I swung at the other Toppler three times before I teleported to strike the Blobmob, who had also been affected by the spell.

I teleported back in between the two, until I dealt the last blow to the Toppler and the effects of the Stop spell ended. Instantly it disappeared, and the Blobmob was barely holding on. Smiling I cast Quake, causing chunks of rubble to erupt up and hit it. To my surprise however, it didn't disappeared but instead split into two small versions of itself. Damn, that's why it was called a Blob_mob_! The two replicas floated towards me, but before they could attack I I cast Seeker Mine again, and they both walked into the trap.

Once replica split into two more, leaving three with me, and I realized that unless they were hit with a status effect they would keep multiplying. So I used Time Splicer, freezing them all and moving back and forth amongst them. That did it, and all of the Blobmobs disappeared without a trace. Smiling in triumph I dismissed my Keyblade, saying "And that ladies and gentlemen, is how it's done!"

My victory was short-lived however, because at that moment the guards from before once again aimed at me, and the office said "We thank you for the support. But now you have to return to your cell, as per the rules. How you even got out is beyond me." I sighed, and deciding that unless I came up with a brilliant plan the next en second I was back to square one. Then one did occur to me, one that was both incredibly smart and incredibly stupid.

I held my hand out to be cuffed, and just as the officer stood in front of me I moved and slammed the palms of my hands against both sides of his heads, just behind the temples. The blow dazed him, and I jumped up, placing my hand on the top of its head and using it to launch myself over him. I landed on the ground behind him and started running, while behind me he turned and said "Hey stop! Halt!" A few laser blasts fired at me, but I kept running and they missed.

Once I was out of the Prison Block I kept running, not giving the security the chance to catch up. I ran through probably several large rooms and even larger corridors, until finally I couldn't take it anymore and stopped, leaning against a wall and panting. I looked around, it looked like I was in the ship's transporter room. Relaxing for a moment, I closed my eyes and sighed, letting the exertion of running from an armed guard wash over me. I don't know how long I lied there, but after a while I was about to kept up when I heard a gun click, and a voice I didn't recognize saying "Don't move."

I groaned and was about to actually move when I heard another voice, one that I _did_ recognize, say "Dexal?" My eyes snapped open and I saw a huge guy standing before me, an alien with blue skin, a black outfit and an equally huge laser. But what drew my attention was the person standing behind him, and I blinked when I saw her. "Aqua?" I asked. She smiled and said "It's good to see you," but then the huge guy said "So, you two stowaways know each other? I'll bet you even worked to get on the ship together."

Before I had a chance to argue he said "Now don't even try to fast-talk your way out this. The two of you are being taken to the Grand Councilwoman. She'll decide your sentence." I groaned; if this Councilwoman knew I had just tried to escape the Prison Block then I was in even bigger trouble. The big guy walked behind and kept his laser at the ready, and as we walked Aqua smiled at me. "So, how have things been going on your end?"

I shrugged. "Not too bad, I actually saw Terra for a little bit in the last world I visited. He seemed okay." Aqua nodded and said "That's a relief. But what Ven? Have you seen him?" Sadly I shook my head. "No, sorry." Her expression fell and she said "I see. Well, for now let's worry about trying to get out of this mess." At that point the big guy said "Quiet!" and we fell silent for the rest of the way. After a while we reached what appeared to be the Control Room, and in the center was an alien woman who stood in the center, looking at all the various security cameras. I guess this was the Grand Councilwoman.

"I said stay close!" the bug guy yelled, and she turned around. "What is the meaning of this? Captain Gantu, did I now order you to apprehend the fugitives immediately?" she asked. "Yes- and I will have them in custody soon," he promised. "I would have them already is those wretched monsters would- I mean, if I hadn't uncovered these potentials stowaways!" "We weren't trying to stow away on board!" I protested. Aqua nodded and walked forward.

"My name is Aqua, and this is Dexal. And those monsters- we both followed them here. Please, let us handle this threat. Just give us a chance. The weapons we carry are the only ones that can stop them," she said. "Our weapons are of no use against them? Is this true?" the Councilwoman asked, looking at Gantu. "Well, we haven't had time to explore all our options-" he began. "Nor do we have the time to," she said, before turning back to Aqua. "We are fortunate you are here, Aqua. Your assistance would be most welcome."

Then she looked at me and said "And you Dexal, you will assist her. If you two succeed, I am willing to 'overlook' your grand escape attempt." I blinked, and behind me Gantu said "What do you mean, Grand Councilwoman?" She smiled at both him and my expression, and said "You think I did not know?" She waved her hand at the main screen, which turned static for a second before it showed a video, obviously taken from a security camera, of my escaping the Prison Block.

Gantu and Aqua gasped, the former looking at me and saying "You were also an escapee?! I should have known!" I looked up and him and smiled sheepishly, and the Councilwoman said "My offer stands. If you assist Aqua, and considering that you managed to injure none of the security in your escape, then I am willing to forgive you and drop all charges." I smiled and bowed, saying "Thank you, Grand Councilwoman. I appreciate your kindness."

"But ma'am, you can't honestly believe what this stowaway and escapee say?!" Gantu asked. "I think you'll find that I can. We have a crisis. Jumba and 626 remain at large, and these monsters are obstructing any attempts at apprehending them. Or did I mishear your latest excuse as to why you've again failed to carry out your duties, Captain?" she asked him. He frowned angrily, but the Councilwoman had already turned back to Aqua. "Will you help us?" she asked.

"Of course. Defeating them is our job. It's what we do best," Aqua told her. "Then might I make one other request? Should you happen upon our other fugitives..." she raised waved her hand and the screen changed to show a snapshot of Jumba and 626. "... please do whatever you can to apprehend them intact," she finished. "You want us to capture Dr. Jumba and Experiment 626?" I asked, and which point Gantu said "But you can't just-! That's my job!"

"You had your chance, Captain Gantu. Now you will step down and await further orders," the Councilwoman said firmly. Although I didn't look at him, I could audibly hear Gantu restrain his anger. Smiling, I waited until Aqua came by and left with her. She seemed deep in thought, and I asked "What is it?" "Experiment 626 was carrying a Wayfinder," she said, and my eyes widened. "Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. "I'd know that shape anywhere. Dexal, did you happen to see Terra or Ven while you trying to escape. "I didn't see them, but if they are or were here it wouldn't surprise me," I told her, and she nodded in agreement.

xxx

And so the adventure in Deep Space begins! What will occur as Aqua and Dexal work together to find Jumba and 626? Will the two succeed? And what about Gantu?

Riilustra: Thank you for your help once again. Now I have a direction to put this story in.

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: I do not own KH:BBS or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.16 Taking out the Trash

"Take that!" I called, swinging my Keyblade across the front of a Monotrucker and watching it fade into darkness. Beside me Aqua smiled as she defeated another Unversed, and once we did we both took a stop to rest. The two of us had been at this for a while; it seemed the entire ship was filled with Unversed. The Grand Councilwoman said that the largest amounts of monsters were in the Turo Prison Block and on the ship's exterior. We decided to go for the one's outside first, and began waking our way that direction.

"How much farther do we have to go?" I asked. Aqua frowned in thought and pulled out of a map of the ship, given to us by a very reluctant Captain Gantu. "Let's see... We are here, in the Ship Corridor. To get outside we have to keep going down this hallway until we reach the Durgon Transporter. After we defeat all the enemies in that room, we're free to go outside," she told me. That was all I needed to know, and I re-summoned my Keyblade as we walked to the Transporter.

Once we were at the door we got on wither side of it, and I held up five fingers. "Five... four... three... two... one... now!" I said, and we both burst through the door. On the other side were a dozen Jellyshades, nine Sonic Blasters and five Tank Topplers. I rolled my eyes and said "Oh joy. More trash to take out," but sucked it up and used Chaos Blade, aiming for the Jellyshades. Lucky for me while the Jellyshades could hit good, one good hit and they were down. So by the time I was done their were all gone, with five Sonic Blasters gaining up on Aqua.

I was a little worried, especially since she just stood there, but once they were close enough she cast Zero Graviga. All five of them were sent into the air, flailing around without any source of direction. She cast Fission Firaga and the ball of flame exploded, hitting them all and sending them flying. On my side of the room three Tank Toppers came closer to me, sure that I wouldn't be able to handle all of them at once. Boy, were they wrong. I just waited until they were ice and close before using my favorite spell- Meteor.

From above appeared a huge flaming rock, flying downwards. Just as the Topplers reached me it landed, exploding into flaming pieces of ruble that destroyed all three of them and one nearby Blaster. Now there were only two Topplers and three Blasters, one of which Aqua quickly dispatched with Ice Barrage. I cast Triple Firaga and the fourth Toppler, hitting it three times with three separate balls of flame. Before it could attack me Aqua hit it from behind and used Magic Pulse, dealing massive damage in one blow.

Now all that was left was one Bruiser and two Blasters, and I decided to have a little fun at their expense. I waited until they ere all together before using Chaos Blade, attacking all three of them. The beauty of Chaos Blade was that not only did it allow me to hit my enemies more time than a regular Sonic Blade, but whatever enemies were hit were inflicted with either blindness or confusion. By the time I was done all three of the enemies were confused, and they proceeded to attack one another.

The Toppler fired a blast of steam at the Blasters, who responded with laser beams. Aqua and I laughed; the sight of a group of Unversed _not_ getting along was somehow funny. All three of them kept fighting, not even noticing us, until we both had our fill of amusement. "I think we should put them out of their misery, don't you?" I asked Aqua. She nodded and ran forward, casting Zero Graviga and sending them into the air. Once they were I hit them with Thundaga Shot, the fact they were off-balance increasing the damage that mush more.

All three Unversed vanished in a burst of shadows, and I smiled. "That wasn't too difficult," I said. Then caused Aqua to laugh, and I looked at her. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Dexal, you do realize what fighting outside the ship means, right?" she asked, and I shook my head. "It means we'll have to fight with our Gliders." My eyes widened. I had always fought with my Keyblade while it was in blade form. But with my Keyblade as a Glider? No experience.

Still, I had to do this if I wanted the charges for my escape dropped, and I wanted to help my friend anyway. So we walked to the purple room before the door to the exterior, and behind us the door slid shut, locking the air in. Aqua tapped her shoulder and I pumped my fists together, the acts creating our armor and Gliders, which we both climbed onto. The door opened with a hiss and we flew outside to the ship exterior.

A total of six Glidewinders were outside, and it looked as if some poor security guard had tried to take them on. Now he was being chased around the area, the left engine out and smoking badly. "We have to help him!" Aqua said, and I nodded. We flew forward and and Aqua concentrated for a second before firing a trio of magical arrows at the Glidewinders. They saw them coming and dodged, but when they did I rammed into one and slammed him into the side of the ring, destroying him. One down.

Their attention turned to me and gave the guard time to escape, while Aqua fired more arrows. They spun to dodged and I came forward, but one of the Unversed slammed into me, the force of its attacks sending me spinning until I was about to hit one of the three pillars. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but just when I thought it would all of a sudden I felt like I was being pulled. I opened my eyes again and I wish I hadn't; I was being spun around the pillar while connected by a cord of energy.

"Let me go!" I yelled, and it did just that, tossing me and sending me spinning across the room. As I spun I hit another Unversed who fell beneath the force of my attack, but before I could celebrate I was grabbed by another pillar and spun even faster. Couple that with the fact we were in a no-gravity zone, and I was starting to feel pretty nauseous. As I spun I could briefly see Aqua take down two more Glidewinders with her arrows, leaving only two left.

The pillar released me and sent me spinning, but before I could hit one of the last Unversed it hit me , knocked me off my Glider. "Dexal!" Aqua called, but I yelled "It's okay! Just get 'em!" She paused for a moment before nodding, and I summoned back my Glider, which returned to me in the form of my Keyblade. "Great, now what do I do?" I asked. Then I saw one of those annoying pillars and I got an idea. Pointing my Keyblade at it I fired Thundaga Shot, and once the shot connected the pillar automatically grabbed me by the wrist and began spinning.

This time I had a lot more control, and I waited until one of the Glidewinders was right in front of me before I let go. The force of the toss sent me through despite the lack of gravity, and as I passed by the Glidewinder I slashed it horizontally all the way across its side. It died, and Aqua defeated the other with another arrow. Both of us were silent for a moment, until I declared "I am _never_ fighting Unversed on my Glider again."

Although I couldn't see her face I could tell Aqua smiled, until we both saw a flash and an object was floating in the center of the ring. We flee and Aqua grabbed it. I recognized the shape and asked "Hey, isn't that a Wayfinder?" "Yeah, it is. This must be the one Experiment 626 was carrying around," she said. "But if it's out here, then where is he?" I asked, and she said "I don't know. We'll just have to look. Next is the monsters in the Prison Block, right?" I nodded. "Then we had better be going that way."

With that the two of us flew back into the room we came from, and once the door behind us had closed we dismissed our Gliders and armor. The room was full of Unversed like usual, but Aqua and I were able to deal with them easily. Once the room was clear we used the Transporter in the center, which took us straight to the Prison Block. Like before we waited on either side of the door, and on the count of five we both rushed in. "Say your prayers, Unversed!" I called, but stopped when I saw that the entire room was empty.

"What the-?" I said, and Aqua asked "Where are the Unversed?" Then suddenly an alien dropped own onto the ground, and I started at him. He was small, probably only as high as my knee, with blue fur, antennae, and huge ears and beady black eyes. He was wearing some sort of suit, and it might have been my imagination, but I could swear I saw a tag with the number 626. "Well, we know where _he_ is," I said. Aqua nodded and stepped forward. "You must be Experiment 626. I have orders to take you in," she said.

Then suddenly he said "Terra!" Aqua and I both gasped, and he went back to searching along the ground. We followed, and Aqua said "I think we need to talk." 626 kept searching, until a few Floods jumped out of the ground. He jumped back and snarled, while more appeared and surrounded all three of us. "I think I found the Unversed," I said, stating the obvious.

Aqua nodded and looked at 626. "We'll talk later," then she turned to the Unversed "but first things first." I nodded and said "Come and get some!" There were five Floods, three Scrappers, and five Sonic Blasters. Without waiting I cast Meteor, instantly destroying all of them, only for a second wave to appear. 626 pulled out a pair of laser and began firing, hitting an Unversed that came close. Aqua used Magic Hour, repeatedly jumping up and diving to create a pillar of light.

The move combined with 626's rapid fire lasers destroyed all the Floods, leaving only the Scrappers and Blasters. I cast Triple Firaga followed by Thundaga shot, destroying one of the Scrappers and injuring the others. Aqua slashed at a Blaster and it tried to hit back with a laser, but before it could ^26 shot it out the air. Now that it was on the ground I used Chaos Blade, hitting it twice before I turned and went after the other Unversed. Aqua cast Fission Firaga on the mother two Scrappers at the moment I hit them, our combined attack destroying them both.

Now only four Blasters were left, one of which was immediately shot by 626. Aqua used Ice Barrage to destroy another, and with one more Meteor spell I destroyed the last two. Once they were all gone I smiled, before dismissing my Keyblade and saying "Cakewalk." Aqua smiled and 626 just went back to searching on the ground. "Thanks. We own you one. What exactly is it that you're looking for?" Aqua asked him. He looked up at her and said "Ter... ra."

"Yeah, about that. How exactly do you know him?" I asked. But he just jumped onto the wall and began climbing. "Wait, I just need to ask you-" Aqua started, but I said "Too late. He's gone." "But how does he know Terra?" she asked. I was silent for a moment, before saying "Well, it's possible that Terra was on the ship before we got here, and came in contact with 626. If so, then that could be where he learned what a Wayfinder looks like. In either case, or work here is done. Let's head back to the Grand Councilwoman."

Aqua nodded and we both turned to leave, unanswered questions still bouncing around in our heads.

xxx

(Sigh...) The Unversed never seem to end, do they? But in either case, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: I do not own KH BBS or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

**Notice:** Awesome! Wielding the key has finally reached 1000 views! Considering all the Kingdom Hearts stories out there I did not expect mine to become this popular. And it's all thanks to you, my wonderful readers. Thank you!

Ch.17 Circle of Friends

Aqua and I walked back into the Control Room, immediately talking to the Grand Councilwoman. "The Unversed in the Prison Block and ship exterior have been destroyed," I reported. "Good. Dr. Jumba and Experiment 626 have been spotted. They were last time wandering around the launch deck. Will the two of you see to it that they are secure?" she asked. "Is Experiment 626... really that dangerous?" Aqua asked her. She replied "We must assume so."

I raised an eyebrow. "Must assume? Why?" I asked. "Dr. Jumba was convicted of experiments to try and create living weapons, with 626 being his six-hundredth and twenty-sixth experiment. 626 was designed to be an unstoppable destructive machine, capable of no thought except destruction. Now he has escaped, and until we learn of any alternative motives, we must assume 626 is acting with hostile intent," the Grand Councilwoman explained. "All right then. We go there now," Aqua said, and I nodded.

We walked through the halls of the ship, and I asked Aqua "What will we do if we have to fight 626?" She was silent for a moment, before saying "Then we'' just have to fight him. But only to weaken him enough to take him into custody." I nodded; the plan was unappealing, but worked. With that the two of us kept going, until we reached the launch deck, where we saw Jumba and saw 626. Dr Jumba was short and stocky, with four eyes and wearing a pair of prison clothes.

He walked towards 626 and said "Is time to give up. Then I will fix abnormality, and ridiculous behavior stops." "Hold it right there!" I called, jumping down. "Dr Jumba, Experiment 626, we have orders to take you in," Aqua called. He saw her holding his Wayfinder, and shot towards us calling "Terra!" He snatched from her hand and I drew my Keyblade, but instead of attacking he nuzzled his head against the Wayfinder and purred. "So it really does belong to you. Where have you seen that shape?" Aqua asked.

"Is copy of good luck charm that boy Terra show him. Said friend gave him charm, was very protective of it," Jumba said. I gasped and looked at him. "He actually said that to you?" I asked. "Yes," he replied. Aqua smiled. "Then you're still okay, Terra." "Yeah, and a good thing too," I added. "Is _not_ good thing! Now because of Terra and his little bauble, my creation is hesitating in his genetically programed destructive instincts. Just look at him!" Jumba exclaimed. I did, seeing 626 admiring his Wayfinder and I smiled.

But my smile disappeared when I saw a huge laser blast almost hit him, which he dodged. Aqua and I looked up to see Gantu standing there, his gun smoking slightly. "What are you doing?! Our orders are to capture them alive!" Aqua called. "I've decided to take a new approach. All right you two... any last words before I blast you into a million pieces?" he asked. 626 yelled "Lala pittoogee!" Gantu yelled "I'm just big-boned!" and jumped own, chasing after him and yelling "Freeze!"

626 kept running and dodging laser, but eventually Gantu backed him into a corner. Aqua and I couldn't watch anymore and ran forward, summoning our Keyblades and calling "Stop it!" Gantu looked back at us and said "I'm warning you two, stay back!" "I guess we have to do things the hard way," Aqua said. 626 jumped over him so he was beside us and drew his lasers. "You asked for it!" I called, before using Chaos Blade. I charged into him and the force of the blow made him take a step back before I attacked again.

When I was done he had several cuts along his legs, and he grunted before shooting at me. I dodged and Aqua cast Fission Firaga, hitting him at the some time 626 fired pair a laser shots. Both attacks hit him at the same time, and the resulting blast actually knocked him off his feet. Now that he was vulnerable Aqua use Magic Hour, rising up before diving and hitting him with a pillar of light over and over.

Gantu growled and said "I'm getting tired of this!" before he shot at aqua, this time hitting her. "Aqua!" I called, but I couldn't help her since Gantu fire at me. "You fool! Take this!" I called, casting Meteor. He saw it and shot a laser at it, and while that stopped the meteor from hitting him it also made it explode sooner. I smiled and cast Triple Firaga, hitting him three times from behind. He glared at me and swung, punching me square in the chest hard enough to send me flying.

Experiment 626 shouted and ran over, catching me as a was just about to fall. He gently placed me back on the ground, and I looked at him. "Thanks. You're a lot stronger than you look," I told him. He nodded before curling into a ball and bouncing around, and I knew what he wanted me to do. I grabbed him and spun around, yelling "Hey Gantu!" He dodged an Ice Barrage from Aqua and looked at me, and I stopped spinning and threw 626. It hit him straight on the face, and Gantu shouted in both surprise in anger.

"You vile beast! Get off my face!" he yelled, trying to pull 626 off. But he had a grip like iron, and wasn't going anywhere. "I don't see that working. But this will!" I called, using Chaos Blade again. He said "Not this time!" and pulled 626 off before throwing him at me. The two of us hit each other and fell to the floor, while Aqua frowned before using her Shotlock, Prism Rain. A salvo of rainbow-colored missiles fired at Gantu, and hurriedly jumped out of the way. But while he was so focused on the first volley, he never saw the seconds, and was hit in the side.

Gantu growled before saying "Curse you all!" and he started spinning like a top, shooting out lasers at rapid fire speed. I tried to use Thundaga Shot, but it was shot away and the three of us had to keep running to avoid being hit by any shots. Eventually we had to hide behind a block, and Aqua asked "He's not going to give up. What do we do?" 626 jumped in front of us and started acting. He made it like his fist was falling to the ground, then he was pointing a sword or something a firing a shot, then he was acting like he was shooting his lasers.

Aqua looked at me. "I didn't understand that at all. Did you?" I was silent for a moment, until it clicked and I said "You want us to all hit him with a shot at once?" he nodded, and I said "Alright, here's what we'll do. 626 will jump out and catch his attention, while Aqua casts Fission Firaga and I cast Meteor. Then he'll fire his lasers, and all three attacks will hit him at once hard enough to knock him down. Got it?" They both nodded, and we waited for a moment before 626 ran out and starting yelling.

Gantu stopped spinning and looked at him, glaring. "Trying to give yourself up are you?" he asked. 626 just smiled, and I called"Now!" Aqua nodded and fired Fission Firaga, 626 his lasers, and I cast Meteor. He looked around and saw all three attacks, and he wasted just a split-second too long trying to decide which one to block. Then all three hit him at once, and he was sent to his knees from the combined triple explosion. For a second he just stood there, until he jumped up and slammed into both me and Aqua. We both fell back, but recovered quickly.

626 turned into a ball one more time and both me and Aqua threw him. He hit Gantu and covered his eyes, who grunted and yelled, trying to pull him off. He succeeded and threw 626 on the ground. Gantu slowly walked toward him and pointed his laser, saying "It's over." Aqua and I ran to him, and just as he was about to fire we heard a voice say "Enough!" All four of us stopped, and turned to see the Grand Councilwoman walking towards us. "I observed everything on the monitor," she said, looking at Gantu.

He said "I... I can explain..." but she had already turned towards us. "You've been of great service Aqua. Thank you. And Dexal, your attempt at escape never happened," she said. I bowed my head in thanks, and she said "Captain Gantu. You will escort Experiment 626 to the asteroid to which he is banished. When you return, you're back on patrol." "Not patrol..." Gantu whined, walking toward the exit. I felt I had to do something, and when I looked at Aqua she nodded, felling that same.

The Grand Councilwoman had begun to leave with both Jumba and 626, but Aqua said "Please Your Highness. Would you consider sparing Experiment 626?" She stopped and looked at us. "Spare him? He's an extremely dangerous creature. I cannot release such a such menace," she said firmly. "But I think he's at least trying to make friends. And dangerous or not, I really believe he can succeed," Aqua said. She was silent for a moment, before saying "Very well, Aqua. If he behaves himself, then I will consider reducing his sentence." We both bowed our heads and said "Thank you ma'am."

We walked over to 626, who looked up at us as we approached. I got down on one knee and said "That's a nice good-luck charm. Who had one like it?" "Terra," he said, and Aqua got down too. "Do you think... our circle of friends could become yours? My name is Aqua, and his is Dexal. Our friends re Terra and Ven." "Ah-koo-wa, Dexal...fren. Terra... Ven." We both nodded, and I looked at Aqua. "I guess this is where we part ways." She nodded, and said "I'll see you later Dexal." "See ya," I said, before summoning my armor and Glider and leaving.

xxx

And that takes care of Deep Space! Sorry the chapter was so short; I'm trying to come up with some ideas for Neverland. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I do not own KH BBS or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.18 A Shooting Star

I flew threw the Lanes Between, looking for a new world and wondering if I would find Terra, Aqua or Ven there. But then I saw a flash of light and could briefly make out the shape of a mouse, and he was holding a Keyblade. "Another Keyblade wielder? Who is that?' I asked, but before I could catch up to him he disappeared. Kicking my Glider up a gear, I followed after him. The light of entering a new world enveloped me, and when I landed I was in a Native American camp. Looking around, I saw a corridor of darkness just as it closed.

"What the-?" I said, before groaning and taking another look around. Whoever used that corridor was no longer here, nor was the mouse-like person I was chasing. Before I could contemplate on that however, a pack of Unversed appeared before me. I sighed and summoned my Keyblade, already moving into a battle stance. There were two Wild Bruisers, four Triple Wreckers and eight Vile Phials. Without waiting I targeting one of the Wild Bruisers and used Zantetsuken.

For a moment there was a pause, until I shot towards it and hit it with a single blindingly fast strike, cleaving it in two. It disappeared, and the action spurred the other Unversed into action. The Phials all covered them selves in poison and spiraled towards me. I used my new Renewal Barrier to hold them off, and hit them with Counter Blast. The shards of the barrier sent them back, but the momentary distraction gave the Wreckers and Bruisers chance to attack.

All four of the Bruisers began breathing fire at me, while the two Wild Bruisers slammed the ground and caused pillars of earth to hit me. I was sent back but countered with Payback Fang before casting Triple Blizzaga, hitting one of the Wreckers with three blasts of ice. That successfully destroyed it, and before the others could attack I cast Tornado. A twister appeared before that I sent in the direction of the Bruisers. Instantly the two of them were picked up and swallowed by the winds, and the other three blasters joined them.

I smiled as I watched them spin around and around, until they tornado faded and they all slammed back into the ground. While they were still dazed I ran forward and cast mine Square, knocking them all off-balance again before I used Wind Raid. I threw my Keyblade at one Wrecker, and once it hit that one Ultimatum kept spinning to hit the other enemies, wiping out one of the Wild Bruisers before it returned to my hand. The Vile Phials spiraled towards me again, but this time they hit me, and I coughed as I was inflicted with Poison status.

"_Guess I should have learned Esuna after all,_" I thought. I could feel my health draining, but I didn't back down and used Zantetsuken again, this time hitting one of the Wreckers. The blow didn't instantly destroy it, but it dealt enough damage that I finished it off with an overhead blow. That activated my Command Style Critical Impact, and now that it was unleashed I slammed Ultimatum into the third Wrecker. It buckled from the force of the blow, and that was before I hit it two more time and created a shockwave that blasted it to pieces. Now that left me with one Wrecker, one Bruiser and all eight Phials.

The Bruiser beat its fists against its chest before charging at me, and when I tried to block the attack I failed, the huge unversed slamming into me. The other Unversed took this chance to gain up on me, and for a second I was lost in a sea of punches, flames and poison puddles. Then I cast Mine Square and they were all sent of few feet back, giving me time to stand up. I cast Triple Blizzaga and killed the last Wrecker, and that activated my newest Command Style, Bladecharge.

I jumped toward the Wild Bruiser and slammed my now-huge blade on it, sending it back a few steps before I gave it a cut all the way from side-to-side, ending with another overhead blow. The powerful assault sent the Unversed back, and I gave it no rest, no room to counterattack. I spun my blade over my head, and that finished it off. Now all Wreckers and all Bruisers were gone, and that left me with just the Vile Phials. I wondered if there was a way to get rid of all eight of them at once, before I smiled; there was. I ran until I was in the center of them and called "Hey! Fresh meat for you to gather around!"

The Unversed took my offer and surrounded me, but before they could attack I activated my Bladecharge Finish command. I spun my blade overhead with unreal speed, hitting every one of the Phials before I slammed it down on the ground and created a shockwave. That was what did it, and all eight of the Vial Phials burst into darkness. I sighed, the glow around me and my Keyblade fading. I dismissed Ultimatum and took one more look around.

But yet again I was interrupted, and this time by a voice. "Gee, you sure are strong!" Instantly I spun around, summoning my Keyblade back and saying "Who's there?!" But my fears weren't need; it was just a pair of kids. Both of them were boys wearing animal costumes, one being mid-height and thin while the other was short and stocky. "Uh, we didn't mean no harm!" the short one said. "Yeah, we were just saying you fight well!" the thin one said. I sighed and dismissed my Keyblade again, saying "Sorry. But this place is full of monsters, it's no place for kids to be messing around."

"Hey, we've gone on lots of trips around Neverland before, and we never got hurt once," the thin one protested, the other nodding in agreement. "Neverland? Is that the name of the world I'm in?" I asked myself, and the short one said "What did you say?" "Uh, it's nothing! Nothing," I told them. "So, why are you here anyway?" I asked. "Well, we were just walking around, but Tinker Bell started pulling us this way, and we followed until we saw you," the short one said.

I blinked. "Tinker Bell? Who's that?" I asked. Then suddenly a pixie the size of my hand dropped down till she was floating right in front of my face, and I jumped back in surprise. She had blonde hair, big blue eyes, a green dress with slippers, and her whole body glowed with light and pixie dust. "That's Tinker Bell. She led us here," the short boy told me." I didn't know what to say, so I started with "Um, hi?" Tinker Bell waved before flying off to float near the two boys, and the thin one said "So what's you name? I'm Slightly, and this is Cubby."

"My name's Deiru. Nice to meet you," I said. Slightly nodded before turning around and saying "Well I guess we better get going. See ya." I was about to say goodbye Tinker Bell flew towards me and pulled on my sleeve. "What is it Tink?" Cubby asked. "I think she wants me to with you guys. Is that it?" I asked her, and she nodded. "Alright, then let's get going. Forward march!" Slightly said, and I followed him and Cubby. We walked for a while, me guarding the two of them from Unversed and them pointing away.

We were nearing a cliff-side when I saw a stream of light passed through the sky, and I pointed. "Hey, look!" I called. They looked up, and we followed the light until it crashed by the Indian Camp. " A shooting star!" Slightly exclaimed in awe. "We should go after it!" Cubby said. I nodded and was just about to go when I noticed something by the edge of the area. I looked closer and saw that it was a hand, one that wasn't moving.

"Hey!" I yelled, running over. When I got closer I saw that the person unconscious was none other than Ventus. "Ven!" I called, grabbing his shoulder and shaking it. "Ven, are you okay? Wake up!" He groaned slightly but didn't wake up, and I sighed in relief; he was alive. "Uh... he ain't moving," Cubby said. "Let's try kicking him!" Slightly suggested. My eyes widened, but before I could stop them Tinker Bell flew towards his face and reared her legs back for a kick. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and yelled "Wha- Ah!"

He bolted up into sitting position, and the movement sent Tinker bell back until she knocked into slightly. "You're awake!" I said, and he looked at me. "Dexal? What are you doing here?" he asked. "I was just about to ask the same thing. How did you end up unconscious?" I asked. He groaned and rubbed his head. "i was going through space on my Glider with this little guy named 626, when suddenly his ship shot off like a bullet and I was sent flying," he explained.

I nodded; so Experiment 626 had escaped after all. "Um, who are you?" Slightly asked. He stood and smiled, saying "Name's Ventus. But everybody calls me Ven." "Hi, my name's Slightly," he said. "And I'm Cubby. Where are you from?" I looked up and was about to say something, but then Tinker Bell spared us by pulling one of Slightly's ears. "All right, all right, we're goin'!" he said irritably. They started to leave, and Cubby said "So long Ven!" "Hey wait, where are you guys going?" Ven asked. "We saw a shooting star, and now we're gonna hunt it down!" Cubby explained.

"I was gonna go with them, " I added. "A shooting star? Mind if I come along?" Ven asked excitedly. "Course not! But ya gotta agree to follow us!" Slightly said. "Yeah, it's uh... right over..." Cubby said, looking around. Then Tinker bell flew over in front him, and he said "That-a way! By the Indian Camp!" "'Kay!" Ven called, and both of us followed. As we walked I asked So you helped Experiment 626 escape?" He nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, I did. Did you know him? He said your name," Ven told me. "I met him briefly. He was scheduled to be exiled, but with good behavior his sentence would have been shortened," I explained.

"So that's how he knew you," he said. I nodded, but before I could say anything else a pack of Unversed showed up. "Guess we'll have to catch up later," I said, summoning Ultimatum. "Yeah," he agreed, summoning his Keyblade as well. There were four Wild Bruisers, three Triple Wreckers, and six Floods. I groaned and was about to use Tornado to destroy the Floods when Ven said "Hey Dexal, watch this!" I stopped and watched him as he ran into the middle of the Unversed.

He moved into a battle pose and stood still, but I could _hear_ him strong a huge amount of power. The Bruisers grunted and were about to punch him when he called "Light!" and spun in a circle From him pillars of light fire outwards, spinning, shining and devastating the Unversed. The move was powerful enough that I destroyed five Floods and single Bruiser, but also I saw his body glow green with the power of healing magic. The pillars faded and I ran up beside him saying "What _was_ that move?!"

Ven smiled. "My favorite technique, Salvation. There's another move like it called Faith that I haven't learned yet, but both moves damage my enemies _and_ heal me at the same time," he explained. I gaped at him with my jaws unhinged, but then I had to refocus as the other three Floods jumped out the ground in front of me. With a quick Mine Square I destroyed them, and gripped my Keyblade tighter as I looked at the others. Faith and Salvation... I had to get me one of those.

xxx

And so the journey through Neverland has begun, with Ven and Dexal working together! Will they be able to find the shooting star, save Tinker Bell, _and _defeat Captain Hook? We'll all find out soon!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: I do not own KH BBS or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.19 A Challenge

"And that!" I called, finishing off another Yellow Mustard. Beside me Ven used Blitz and killed a trio of Floods that were the last of the Unversed. I stopped and wiped the sweat off my brow; the Unversed here in Neverland were stronger than any I had yet to encounter. But it wasn't just that- I was partially jealous of Ventus. I had taken the exact combination of commands he had told me- Wind Raid and Curaga- and tried to meld them together to make my own Salvation technique. But no matter how hard or how many times I tried I could not get them to combine.

"Why will Wind Raid and Curaga combine only for you?" I asked him. Ven shrugged. "I guess only I can use it. Just like how only Aqua could use Magic Hour," he suggested. I nodded; that made sense, even if I didn't like. "Alright, enough with that. How close are we to the Indian Camp?" I asked. He was silent for a moment, looking at our map before saying "We're pretty close, jump one more pack of Unversed and we should be there." I groaned and turned my neck, feeling the bones crick. "Okay, let's do this," I said.

Without another word we both charged forward, and the before-mentioned back of Unversed appeared. There were five Blue Sea Salts, three Triple Wreckers, and six Scrappers. I grunted and cast Tornado, catching all of them in the twister and tossing them around. While they were still in the air Ven used Salvation, devastating them with columns of light. The combined assault destroyed four Scrappers and three Sea Salts, the other two being taken care of by my Wind Raid.

Now all that faced us were two Scrappers and three Wreckers. Each of the Wreckers had a different head in the center, so each one was a different element. One hopped forward and breathed fire at us, forcing us both to roll out of the way. I glared at it and cast Triple Blizzaga, cutting it thrice with shot of ice. Another one, this one with blue in the center, was sent staggering back by Ven's Fission Firaga. Meanwhile the last one's body crackled with electricity and it began hopping around, trying to hit and zap us.

We didn't let it, and instead Ven blasted it with Mine Shield while I slid away, waiting for the precise moment until all three of the Wreckers were in a straight line. Unfortunately that didn't happen, fortunately one Wrecker lined up with both Scrappers. I smiled and used Zantetsuken, pausing for a second before I unleashed a single blindingly fast strike to all three of them. The move destroyed both Scrappers but not the Wrecker, who Ven finished off Treasure Raid.

For a second neither of us moved, breathing heavily from the exertion. It was only when we dismissed our Keyblades. "You guys okay?" I asked, looking over at the hiding forms of Slightly and Cubby. Slowly they emerged, and Slightly said "Yeah, we're okay." I was about say that was fine when we heard a crowing from above. All four of us looked up, and Slightly and Cubby both said "Peter Pan!" Peter turned out to be a boy, about the same age as me, dressed in a green shirt, tights, and a hat with a red feather and orange hair. Pixie dust twinkled around him as he flew- wait a minute. _Flew?_

I blinked, trying to see if I was hallucinating, but I wasn't. This guy was actually flying. He did so around me and Ven, scanning us with a critical eye. "Who do we have here? Never seen you two before," Peter said. "I'm Ventus. Call me Ven," Ven said, while I told him "Dexal, please to meet you." Pan lowered and landed on the ground, saying "Well... if you say so." He turned toward Slightly and Cubby and walked forward, saying "Ten-shun!" They both straightened and saluted him, and he said "Now then, men. I suppose you don't wanna capture some real pirate treasure?"

"Real treasure?!" they both asked excitedly. "Well, guess who caught sight of Captain Hook just as he was stashing his treasure? What do you say be sneak in and grab it?" Peter suggested. They both said "Sure!" but then to my amusement Tinker Bell flew over and kicked them both on the side of the heads. They both said "Ow!" and Tink flew over in front of Pan, stomping her foot angrily. "Tinker Bell, what's gotten into you?" he asked. She flew over to us, and Ven said "We were supposed to look for a shooting star together."

"Forget that. Pirate treasure is way more fun. Tink, you're comin' with us," Peter said. She shook her head and crossed her arms, flying away. "Well that's no way to respond to an invitation. Come on Ven, Dexal, you're better sports than her, right?" he asked. "We'd love to, but first we're gonna take a look at that shooting star," I said. He looked at us in surprise and we walked away. After that the Unversed gave us little trouble, and we were able to make it to the Indian Camp in record time. But what was there wasn't a shooting star.

Instead what was lying on the ground in the middle of the camp was a blue star-shaped object, glowing faintly with a white light. "Mickey's Star Shard?" Ven asked, and I looked at him. "Who's Mickey?" I asked, and he replied "A friend of mine. This belongs to him." Tinker Bell flew forward and was about to grab it, but then suddenly a pirate with a hooked hand and a huge feathered hat grabbed her. Laughing, he also picked up the Star Shard. "A shooting star and a pixie? Must be me birthday!" he said, smiling.

"Hey!" I yelled, both of us running forward and Ven calling "Let Tinker Bell go!" He chortled. "A pair of Peter Pan's brats. Well tell that cowardly sparrow, if he wants his precious Tinker Bell back he'd best meet me at Mermaid Lagoon." Before either of us could do anything he and his sidekick ran off. "Stop!" Ven called, but just as we began running yet another pack of Unversed showed up. "Out of our way!" I yelled, summoning Ultimatum. A Floods tried to claw at me, and I blocked before using Counter Blast, sending shards of my barrier flying and destroying it.

Ven was still for second before calling "Light!" and using Salvation. The move sent all the Unversed flying, and I followed it up with Wind Raid. Ultimatum hit one Yellow Mustard and flew from it to another, smashing into several Unversed before it returned to my hand. The move left all the Mustards stunned, and that gave Ven the perfect opportunity to unleash Fission Firaga. The ball hit one Unversed and exploded, catching and incinerating them in the blast.

"Nice going," I said, firing Triple Blizzaga at Wild Bruiser. "Thank," he replied, taking it down with Blitz. But more and more appeared, and I was starting to get worried. "There's too many! What do we do?" Ven asked, his back against mine. I slashed a Scrapper clean in half before saying "What Shotlock do you have on?" He frowned and said "Pulse Bomb. Why?" I smiled. "That's the same one as me." Ven smiled back in understanding, at we both focused for a second before unleashing a Double Pulse Bomb. The explosions were twice the regular size, and double in number.

The move blasted away the Unversed until they were just a handful left, which I dispatched with a quick Tornado. "Quickly!" I called, running out of the Indian Camp. Ven nodded and followed. More Unversed appeared to impede our progress, and we cut them down without mercy. But the deed was done, and by the time we got to the Gully Hook was gone. Ven grunted angrily and said "We lost them!" I nodded in agreement, but then suddenly we both saw a cloud of pixie dust from a tree, and a memory flashed before us.

_It was the four of us, sitting that night before the exam under the stars. "You ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" Ven asked. Then it was Aqua laughing while we looked at each other in confusion, and soon the three of us joined in._

I sighed from the memory and looked at Ven. "That was a nice night, wasn't it?" I asked, and he nodded. "Look out below!" we heard Peter's voice yell, and it's owner flew down to us. "Peter, help! Tinker Bell's been pixie-napped!" Ven said. "Then I'm too late! Hook's gonna pay for this!" he said. "He said that to get her back you would have to meet him at Mermaid Lagoon," I told him. He huffed angrily. "Gotta be a trap! That old codfish thinks he's clever!"

He began to fly off, and I called "Hey! Let us up!" He stopped and looked back at us. "Alright, but you'll have to hurry. Think you can keep up?" he asked, smiling. "You bet!" Ven said, and I nodded. We both followed him to Mermaid Lagoon, but once we did I could see a ship in the distance, and I could almost hear Smee call "Peter Pan ahoy! Man the Long Tom, and... Fire!" There was a distant _boom_, and Ven said "Cannon fire! Where's it coming from?" Peter landed just as a blast hit the ground in front of all three of us, knocking us off-balance.

"Over there!" Peter called, pointing at the ship. Another blast exploded, and through the smoke the shape of Tinker Bell emerged. "Tink! You're okay!" Pan said happily. She flew up to him and started talking. "What? A strange fella with a funny-looking sword has-" he started, but then the ground shook with another explosion. "I gotta stop that cannon!" he called, and Ven said "Alright, we'll go after Hook!" He nodded, before saying "Right. Tink, if you would."

Tinker Bell went over to us and flew around in circles, pixie dust falling to the land on us. Abruptly my feet lifted from the ground, and I yelled "What the-? Hey!" "Wow... what..." Ven said in awe. "It's pixie dust! Bet you feel light now, don't ya?" he asked, and Ven nodded. With a great mental force I landed on the ground, and said "I think I'll keep my feet to the ground, thank you." He just shrugged before flying in the direction of the ship, while I looked at Ventus. "Come on, let's go get Hook," I said, and he nodded. Together, we headed for the cove.

xxx

And I'm back! Sorry for the late update, I went camping for a few days and had no access to my computer. ( ._ .)... Either way, here you go, and the battle against Hook coming up next!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: I do not own KH BBS or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.20 The Real Treasures

As Ventus and I entered the cove, we hid behind a wall as we watched Hook standing there. He was tapping his foot impatiently, apparently waiting for Peter to show up. Then he stopped and cupped his ear, and I noticed it too: the cannon fire had stopped. "Alas. And so passeth a worthy opponent. To think that his would be such an inglorious end," he said, sighing and hunching over in disappointment. I looked over at Ven and smiled, and we both walked out of where we were hiding, Keyblades in hand.

Hook had his back to us, and suddenly straightened, laughing. "At last that scurvy brat will never trouble me again!" he said, and Ven called "I wouldn't be too sure of that, Hook!" He whipped around and saw us standing there, and he said "Swoggle me eyes!" Then his own eyes widened, and he turned toward the water, saying "No, don't tell me!" He pulled out a telescope and extended it, looking out towards the water. He saw Smee leaning over the edge of the ship, with Pan behind him beating his chest in victory.

Hook growled in anger and threw his telescope to the ground, yelling "Blast that Peter Pan!" He turned and ran over, jumping to land in front of us in the middle of the cove. He drew his rapier and glared at us, when abruptly I heard the ticking of a clock. Hook's glare vanished he looked around fearfully. "That sound!" Then he turned and saw a huge crocodile floating there, which was the source of the sound. He shouted in fear and jumped back, saying "No, not again! S-Stay away from me!'

But we stopped him, and I said "Not a chance!" Hook looked between us and the croc, and saw that there was no way of escape unless he got through us. Accepting his fate, he jumped forward and said "Have at it, you fools!" He swung at me and I had to dodge, while he simultaneously swung at Ven. He rolled out of the way and yelled "Freeze!" casting Deep Freeze. Instantly Hook was frozen in ice, which gave me the perfect chance to use Brutal Blast. The force of the blow shattered the ice and sent Hook skidding across the ground, until he was teetering on the edge of the rock.

With one more hit Ven knocked him into the water, where the croc more than happily took a bite out of him. Hook yelled in pain and ran across the air back to the ground,where he yelled "Scurvy brats!" with steam rising out of his ears. "I'll run you through!" he yelled, running towards us and swinging his sword. Ven and I both yelled, having to run around the edge of the ring to avoid him. Not thinking, I dove into the water to avoid Hook, and ended up face to face with the crocodile.

It gazed at me hungrily and snapped its jaws, and I swam like a bullet back to the shore. I climbed back up, seeing Ven cast Faith, creating a spinning circle of light pillars that both knocked Hook back and healed Ven. I grunted- so he knew that one too- and I settled myself for my own powerful spell. "Hey Hook!" I called, and he looked at me just as I cast Raging Storm. A trio of pillars, composed of pure flame, surrounded me, and I ran toward him. His eyes widened and he called "Stay away!" before running away from me just as I did from him.

But I was faster and caught up with him, burning his clothes and dealing a good amount of damage. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" he called, and Ven said "Here, let me cool you down!" Once again Ven used Deep Freeze and trapped him in ice, and this time I used Triple Firaga. The first too fireballs melted the ice, and the third set his clothes on fire. "Ahh! Put it out!" he called, voluntarily diving into the water. He got back before the croc bit him, but the instant he was on shore I used Freeze Raid, freezing him. Then I picked up his glacier over my head and threw it into the water.

The ice shattered on impact, allowing Hook to once again get bitten by the crocodile. He ran back and started yelling threats out, but before he could carry them out I blocked one attack and used Counter Blast, ending things there. He glared at me and said "Present for you!" tossing trio of boxes into the air. I had just enough time to wonder what they were before they hot the ground and exploded. Oh, so that's what. The blast sent Ven flying, and he responded with Payback Raid. Hook took a swing at me and I dodged, but that left my guard open for a second strike, cutting me from hip to shoulder.

"Take that!" Hook said, before Ven froze him a third time with Deep Freeze. I cast Curaga on myself and watched the wound heal, before running up to the frozen Hook and using Seeker Mine. The first mine homed in and exploded, breaking the ice and making room for the others. The blast sent Hook through the air until he was near the edge of the water, but before we could knock him off he regained his balance and counterattacked. He threw another set of boxes at Ven, who blocked two of them and caught the other, throwing it back.

The box exploded on the ground in front of Hook, and he was knocked off-balance by the blast. Not giving him the chance to get it back, I cast Triple Firaga and sent him farther across the ground, and just as he reached the edge Ven sent him over with Wind Raid. While Hook was in the water Ven looked at me and said "All we're doing it trading hits and knocking him into the water. If we want to win we need to do something different. But what?" For a second I couldn't answer, having to dodge and block the blows from an enraged Hook. Then used Flame Salvo and he yelled "Hot!" and I got an idea.

"Ven! Use your Faith spell, and give it everything you've got!" I called. He looked at me, but nodded and began focusing his energy. Hook saw him and yelled "Nice try!' and swung at him, but just he did I cast Raging Flame and knocked him away. "Now!" I called, and he yelled "Light!" Pillars of light spread and spun around him, and I directed the pillars of fire to collide with them. When both of them connected they resisted for a second, before creating a massive explosion of blinding light and searing heat.

When it faded Hook was walked around aimlessly, dazed from the blow. "Game over, Hook!" I yelled, hitting him with Brutal Blast one more time and sending him flying into the water. He floundered around for a moment before catching his breath, abruptly noticing that the crocodile was right in front him. It stuck its tongue out hungrily and he yelled "Stay away from me!" trying to swim away. It leaped toward him jaws first, and Hook was in such a hurry to get away that he actually ran across the water, yelling "Help me, Smee! Smeeeeee!"

I laughed- the scene was just to funny to not- and Ven joined in alongside me. "Ahoy! Look what we brought!" We heard Slightly yell, and we both turned to see him and Cubby rowing toward us, a treasure chest between them.

xxx

Later, once we made sure that Hook was good and gone and we had gotten the chest a safe distance from the shore, we set it on the ground. "Treasure!" Ven exclaimed, and Peter said "Yup! The same chest I told you about! We snatched it right from Hook's hiding place!" He walked over and opened it, but to both our surprise the chest had nothing in it. "Huh? How come it's empty?" Pan asked. "Uh, sorry, but... we losted all the treasures," Cubby told him. "Man, that stinks," I said, while Ven added "Oh, well... That's too bad." "Aw, who needs it? It was probably full of dumb old jewels or doubloons or somethin' anyways," Peter said.

"We could put the stuff we treasure in there instead- if ya wanna?" Slightly suggested. "Yeah, that's perfect! Instead of filling it up with jewels and gold and stuff, we'll put in what's truly special to us. The real riches!" Peter told them, and I nodded in agreement. After a while of looking through Pan's hideout and around the area for stuff, the chest was filled with toys sword and other stuff. "What about you Ven, Dexal? You guys putting anything in?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I haven't got anything to put it." We both looked at Ven, and he said "I don't know... How about this?" Then, to my shock, he pulled out the wooden Keyblade that Terra had made for him. "Ven! You're going to put that in there?" I asked, wanting to see if he was sure. "What is it?" Peter asked. "It's just... something that a friend of mine gave me," Ven told him. "So it's like a keepsake, huh? You sure you wanna part with something that special?" Peter asked, and I added "Yeah Ven, are you positive?"

He nodded and looked at me. "I don't need if I've got you, Terra and Aqua. Our best memories are still ahead," he said. I smiled in understanding, and nodded. "All right, then. And next time you visit, we'll have an even bigger chest. One for all those treasures and lots more!" Peter told him, and he replied "Okay, it's a deal." Ven placed the wooden Keyblade in the chest, and I smiled; Ven had really done a lot of growing up and getting stronger. Than again, I reckoned, so had I.

"Well then, I'll be seeing you guys," I said, shaking hands with Peter and ruffling Ven's hair before walking off. Just before I left I looked back, and saw Tinker Bell about to place the Star Shard in the chest. "Oh, wait. Tink," Ven said, and she turned to look at him. "That belongs to a friend of mine. Do you think maybe I could hang on to it?" She shook her head and backed away, unwilling to let it go. "Now Tink!" Peter said firmly, and she slumped. I could almost hear her say "Oh, alright," and she gave the Star Shard to Ven.

"Thank you," he said and she flew away. I smiled and was about to turn away when the Star Shard flashed with a bright light. My eyes widened and I ran back, but by the time I got there the light faded and Ven was gone. "Ven!" I called, looking around. "He... he's gone!" Cubby said, and Slightly pointed up at the sky. "Look! The light!" We all looked up, and there was a stream of light moving chaotically across the skyline before vanishing. Peter smiled. "Don't worry, men. Wherever that light takes him, Ven will always have his friends by his side."

I smiled. "That's right. In which case, I need to go to," I said, before pumping my fists together. My armor appeared, and when I threw my Keyblade into the air it transformed into my Glider. "Both Slightly and Cubby went "Whoa..." in awe, and I jumped on. "Take care Dexal!" Peter Pan said, and I waved, saying "Have fun in Neverland!" Then I opened a portal to the Lanes between and flew in.

xxx

And so Neverland comes to a close! Now that all the worlds have been finished, what will happen next? What will Dexal see on Destiny Islands? Will he unlock the secrets to his mysterious powers and his past? And what will they be? Stay tuned to find out!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: I do not own KH BBS or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.21 Lost Past

I flew through the Lanes between, unsure as to which world to go to next. No new ones had appeared since I had left Neverland, and I was starting to get confused. "Why won't any new worlds show up?" I asked, thinking aloud. "Am I just not being able to find one? Or is that all the worlds that the Lanes between can reach?" I wondered. I pulled out my red Wayfinder, holding it my hand. "Terra, Aqua, Ven, where are you now? Will the three of us ever come together again?"

Suddenly the path before me began glowing, and I looked ahead. The light brightened and washed over me, so warm, and inviting. Well, I guess I'll accept the invitation. I kicked my Glider into high gear and flew forward, the light enveloping me and causing me to close my eyes from its brightness. When it faded I opened them, dismissing my armor and Glider and looking around this new world. I was standing on a beach, before me a wide unending see. The sun had set and it was nighttime, leaving all the scenery in shadow. But I could make out numerous palm trees and wooden tree-houses, with a small shack and a lone bridge leading a to smaller island near this one.

I looked at the smaller island and gasped. On it was a set of palm trees, all of them bearing coconuts except one. On it was a set of yellow fruit, each one shaped like a star. I held my Wayfinder in front of my face, looking at the two of them. Aqua's word resonated in my head. "_Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit. And the fruits represents an unbreakable connection_." I looked at my Wayfinder. "_So as long as you and our friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other_."

I smiled. Technically they were supposed to be made of seashells, but that was Aqua. Doing the best with what she had. I walked towards the smaller island and jumped up, grabbing the ledge and using it to haul myself up. Carefully I walked along the edge of the tree, until I was near the fruit and reached out. Abruptly a light breeze blew, and it was enough to knock me off-balance. Shouting in surprise, I tried to look for a spot to put place my foot and regain my balance, but the darkness of the night left little to see.

I grabbed one of the fruit and tried to use it as a support, but it pulled from the tree and I fell off, landing in the water with a splash unheard by anyone. I kicked up to the surface and gasped for air, but I smiled triumphantly when I saw that the fruit was still in my hand. Wading back towards the beach, I sat back with one arm propping me up, and took a bite of the fruit. My eyes widened and I said "Whoa!" The taste was incredible; similar to pears but even better. Smiling, I took my time and ate the fruit slowly, savoring each bite.

At least an hour passed in this fashion, and gradually the sun appeared over the horizon. I stopped and watching, amazed by the side. First the horizon faintly glowed, rose, pink, and gold lighting it up. As it rose the colors changed, to red, then gold, then bright yellow. Each wave in the ocean reflected the light, like a thousand priceless gems, and the island itself became brighter with the coming dawn. I finished the star-shaped fruit and stood up, dusting my hands off and looking around. Okay, I had wasted enough time hear. Time to go.

I was about to call my armor when I heard a voice, male and old, say "So, you've finally arrived." Surprised, I turned around and saw an old man walking towards me. He was bald, with tanned skin, no hair, save for a silver goatee, and golden-yellow eyes. He walked hunched over with his hands behind his back, wearing a long black coat over a white shirt with two belts, with black pants and boots. My eyes widened. "Master Xehanort?" I asked, and abruptly my head felt like it was split open

I saw images flash through my head: Ventus being attacked my monsters, Vanitas rising into he air, Vanitas holding his Keyblade over me. I held my head in my hands and fell to my knees, more and more images rushing through my head. "Yes, you are now beginning to remember," he said, walking forward and smiling. The rush of images grew faster, and I looked at him. "We... we've met before," I said, more of a statement than a question. He nodded. "Yes, and now you can remember your past, and realize the power that you are capable of."

My eyes widened. "You know about my powers?" He nodded, and I raised my hand in front of my face. Slowly my powers emerged, and a spark of gold energy fizzed between my fingers. "Those powers come from your heart, a heart that possesses neither darkness nor light, but something even greater," Xehanort said. I looked at him. "But if my heart had neither darkness nor light, then what does it have? Is it empty?" I asked. He chuckled. "No, your heart is the last thing from empty. Rather, what exists in your heart... is the power of twilight."

At that I froze, and for a moment I was silent, almost afraid to ask. "Twilight? What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean, that which exists between darkness and light. The twilight is a place where darkness and light exist in equal balance, fused together and existing a single entity. And as it possesses both light and darkness, one whose heart is filled with the twilight has the power to control both," he explained. "Both of them? But, I've only ever used light," I said, but now I was unsure.

He smiled wider. "Oh? Then why don't you summon your Keyblade?" he suggested. Confused, I did so, and I realized that the spikes along Ultimatum were both black and white. It was a fact I barely took notice of. Until now. "No..." I whispered. "Yes. In your heart exist the perfect balance and fusion of darkness and light. And it even manifests itself in the appearance of your Keyblade." While I was staring at Ultimatum, feeling the weight of it my hands like I had just gotten it, he continued.

"But beyond being able to control both darkness and light, the power of twilight grants you one other ability. And with it awakened, your power itself would be almost limitless. That is, the power to wield the X-Blade!" I hadn't even noticed my eyes were closed, but a the word "X-Blade" they snapped open. The pain in my head grew twice as large, and I yelled in agony. "A key... blade?" I asked. He shook his head. Not like the Keyblade you currently wield.

He led out his hand an a golden X appeared in it. "X, a letter most ancient. Some say "kye" but it meaning remains the same." It faded. "The X-Blade is the weapon after which all Keyblades are modeled. One one may ever exist at one time, and it's wielder was charged with guarding Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds. As such, it's wielder possessed equal light and equal darkness in their heart, not the slightest glimmer or shadow of either one more. And to guard the heart of all worlds, the wielder of the X-Blade possessed formidable power."

Slowly I stood. "And I have the power... to make it?" I asked. Surprisingly he shook his head. "No, only one person may have the power to forge the X-Blade, just as only person may ever wield it. But if that person were to fall, then anyone with the power of twilight will be able to become the new wielder." I looked at him. "Then who is it? Who could have that kind of power?" Xehanort smiled. "Why, it is none other than your friend Ventus." I froze, shock flooding me, but even more so was a new influx of memories.

_I walked across the barren plains of the Badlands, having made sure that the area Ven, Master Xehanort and I used for training was safe. But just as I turned the corner to announce it, I stopped. Ven was standing in the middle of the plains, surrounded by Heartless. He gripped his Keyblade tighter, but his eyes were wide in fear. "Please don't do this, Master! I'm not strong enough!" "No. It is because you are trying to hold it in. Let the dark impulses waken in the pit of your heart. Release them, here and now! Sharpen your fear into rage!" Xehanort said._

_I was horrified; that number of Heartless as beyond either of our capabilities! What was the Master thinking?! They crept closer, and although I tried to move I couldn't, paralyzed with shock and fear. "You must! If you do not let the storm within you run its course, it will wipe from the face of the world, make no mistake!" he called. Storm? What was he talking about? Did Ven possess some power I didn't know about? "Do it! Embrace the darkness! Produce for your master the X-Blade!"_

_The Heartless jumped into the air, and Ven screamed, covering his face with his hands. They all struck at once, knocking him to the ground and swiping at him with his claws. I was horrified; if I didn't do something, Ven was going to be killed! I had to help! But before I could, Master Xehanort snapped his fingers and the Heartless backed off, fading back into the darkness. He walked towards Ven, who was unmoving on the ground. "Really? You's rather die than use the power? Feckless neophyte," he said, kicking Ven over so he was on his back."If I must, I will extract the darkness within you myself_._"_

_Master Xehanort summoned his Keyblade and pointed over Ven, firing a beam that hit him straight in the chest. Ven gasped, and I watched in horror as his heart rose out of his body. Above him in the air, a black and orange orb of darkness gathered and solidified, revealing itself to be Vanitas. Ven slowly rose off the ground before falling back down, his eyes dull and lifeless. Vanitas floated to the ground, and Xehanort said "Empty creature from Ventus riven... Hence the name Vanitas you shall be given." "Yes, Master," he replied._

_I had to get away. I would come back and save Ven, but until then I had to get away. The Master's gone crazy. I took a step back, but one of the few branches in all of the Badlands was on the ground behind, and it snapped. Both Xehanort and Vanitas looked over at me, the former smiling. "Ah, Dexal, your timing is most fortuitous. Now I can extract two powers at the same time," he said, walking towards me. I backed up, saying "Master... why? Why did you do that to Ven?" "It is simple really. Ventus did not have the strength to embrace is own darkness and forge the X-Blade. So I stripped him of that darkness," he said, like it was nothing._

_"And now," he continued "The time has come for you to awaken your own power. Embrace both the light and the darkness, awaken your power over the twilight, and give it all to me!" I contemplated running, but although I was faster than Xehanort I wasn't so sure about Vanitas."Once I have your power of twilight, I will be able to wield the X-Blade. And the power I seek will be within my grasp!" he said, smiling evilly. I shook my head. "I don't know what power you're talking about, but even if I did I wouldn't give it to you! You're crazy!" I exclaimed._

_He frowned. "Very well. If that is what you wish, then I will rake that power myself. Vanitas," Xehanort said, and the masked boy summoned a Keyblade. My eyes widened even further and I backed up, until I fell and landed on my backside. Hurriedly I tried to stand, but once I was on my knees Vanitas was standing over me. "No..." I said, unable to move from terror. And I felt something, _power_, rush through. "No," I said. And his Keyblade lowered. "NO!" I yelled, raising my hands above my face. Pure power rushed through me, blinding me with light while sending Vanitas back. I could feel my body turn to crystal, and the world went black._

My eyes snapped open, the memories ending. And after that, I drifted as in crystal form through the Lanes between, until I ended up near the Land of Departure, and was drawn there because that was the place where Ventus's heart was. And the rest was history. I looked up at Xehanort, his smile even more sinister in the morning light. "Do you remember now?" he asked. I nodded, and slowly a terrible rage filled me. Like before I could feel my power of twilight emerge, and as I stood my Keyblade burned with black and white flames. Xehanort frowned.

"Yeah, I remember," I said, looking at him with fury in my eyes. "I remember that you made me and Ven lose our memories And now you're going to pay!" I yelled, charging forward with my Keyblade held high.

xxx

Well, there you have it. So that is what Dexal's mysterious power is, and the secrets to his past. But what will he do now? Find out the answer soon!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: I do not own KH BBS or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.22 Enraged Awakening

I slammed My Keyblade against Xehanort, his strength surprising for his old age. But so was mine for my age, and my anger and rage only made me stronger. He grinned as I pushed harder, glaring at him with pure hatred in my eyes. "Yes, let anger be your strength! Channel it, and awaken your powers of twilight!" My hatred deepened, and I decided to give him exactly what he wanted. Jumping back, I pointed Ultimatum at him and called "Dark Firaga!" A ball of black flame flew at him, but he merely teleported and moved out of the way.

"Freeze!" he called, firing a trio of ice spikes at me. I dodged and countered with Triple Blizzaga, hitting him with three of my own. He grunted from the sting of the bows, but suddenly teleported behind me and launched a volley of attacks. I was sent flying, but countered with Payback Fang. Xehanort frowned and called "Thunder!" sending barrage of lighting bolts at me. I dodged and used Slot Edge, hitting him from overhead once, twice, and then he moved away before the third. He frowned at me. "You are only suing your normal abilities. Use your powers of twilight. Awaken them!"

Ignored his words and cast Thundaga Shot, sending a ball of electricity his way. He blocked it and teleported in front of me. "Pathetic. I would have expect more from you. No wonder Ventus nearly lost his heart!" he said, trying to goad me. I gnashed my teeth together and jumped back, calling "Meteor Crash!" and jumping over him. I slammed down and a slew of meteors. Xehanort moved out of the way of most of them, but one hit him on the side and he doubled over. I smiled. "Who's pathetic now?" I asked, walking over to him to deal the final blow.

But once I got close he looked up, stabbing his Keyblade into my chest. My breath caught in my throat, and he smiled before pulling away. "Now your heart has been unlocked. Use its power, and attack! I tried to hold back my power and my emotions, but Xehanort had forced them to rise up, and my Keyblade burst into black and white flames. Sadness, misery, anger and rage filled me, each one more powerful than the last. But the one emotion that overpowered them all, was vengeance. I could feel it strengthen me, increasing my powers as they flooded through my veins.

My eyes changed, the right becoming solid black without any iris or pupil, while the same was for my left eye, only white. Slowly I raised Ultimatum, watching the flames burn along it, and called "Xehanort!" I launched forward with inhuman sped and slammed down, my Keyblade hitting his like a speeding train. I could see tracks being made in the sand from him being forced back, and I jumped back before calling "Command Style: Dark Impulse!" Instantly I changed to that Command Style, a black aura surrounding me and filling me with the powers of darkness.

I swung at Xehanort and successfully hit him, following that move with another, and another, until I stabbed my Keyblade forward and punched him with a giant fist. He smiled. "That's it, step yourself in hatred! Infuse your soul with its strength!" I jumped back and cast a trio of Dark Firagas, not even having to wait for the spell to reload. Xehanort blocked with move but I followed it up with Thundaga Shot before I dived into the ground. While he was occupied with blocking that I moved until I was under him, erupting upwards and saying "Take that!"

He was sent back by the blow, and I called "Command Style: Bladecharge!" The darkness faded and I switched Commands Styles, a white aura surrounding me and my blade doubling in length. With it I ran forward and swung at Xehanort, our Keyblades connecting even though I was a few feet away. "More! Let you whole heart unleash your power! And give it all to me!" he exclaimed, shoving me back and firing a ball of dark flames at me. I blocked the move and countered, sending countless shards of my barrier at him. And because it was Renewal Barrier, my health my restored as well.

Move faster than the eye could follow, I slashed at Xehanort with unbelievable speed. He struggled to block every blow, and each one was more powerful than the last. But every move I made but a smile on his face, and that only served to further wrap me in hatred. Eventually I jumped back, and pointed my Keyblade at him with both hands. "Twilight Blast!" I called, and a golden beam the diameter of table fired at him. He held his Keyblade in front of him as the bean engulfed.

I watched with savage joy as Xehanort was overwhelmed by my powers, dually noticing that the use of enormous beam barely decreased my stamina. If this was the power that I possessed, then I wanted to use it to its fullest. The beam thinned and faded, and I watched with satisfaction as Xehanort fell onto one knee. He stabbed his Keyblade into the ground to brace himself, and I slowly walked forward, feeling the light and darkness I controlled coursing through me. I held up Ultimatum and in a flash of light it _changed_.

My new Keyblade was like the Ultima Weapon one I had gained in the Mirage Arena, only the Wayfinders were red and where the Keyblade was blue, it was black instead. The blade itself hummed with power, and I pointed it at Xehanort. "Give up," I said, the words and my lips slightly out of sync. He looked at me and smiled, like _he_ had won the fight. "After all the trouble I went through to awaken your powers? No, I won't give up." Suddenly he lashed out with his Keyblade, and although I easily blocked the blow it allowed him time to stand. "Your power is formidable. And you will give it to me," he said.

I glared at him and pushed back, saying "Never!" He jumped back and frowned. "Very well. If you will not surrender the power inside your heart..." he pointed his Keyblade upwards, and a portal to the Lanes Between appeared. "Then why don't you see the cause of disobeying my orders. And when you see what I have done, come and find me," he said, turning and walking into a corridor of darkness. "Wait!" I called, but the corridor closed. I could have easily reopened it, but I looked up at the portal. "What is it he wants me to see?" I wondered aloud.

Curiosity got the better of me, and I summoned my armor and Glider, which were the same as before. Dismissing my power of the twilight, my eyes and speech returned to normal, but I knew my Keyblade would be the same as it had changed into. Jumping onto my Glider, I angled upwards and flew into the Lanes Between.

xxx

The next world I ended up in was small, consisting of only a single strange tower. I was wondering if I had somehow taken a wrong turn when I saw someone walking up the steps of it. Someone I recognized. "Aqua!" I called, running over to her. She stopped and gasped, looking at me. "Dexal? What are you doing here?" I smile, and rubbed my head. "It's kind of a long story. But before I get into it, what are _you_ doing here?" I asked. She showed me what, or rather _who_, she was holding, and I gasped.

"Who is that?" I asked. "His name is Mickey. I found him unconscious in the Lanes Between. He wanted to come here," she explained. My eyes widened. "Mickey? Isn't he a friend of Ven's?" I asked. She blinked in surprise, and said "I didn't know that. But if Mickey was unconscious, I can only imagine what shape Ven is in. I couldn't find him." I nodded, worried about my friend. "But first, let's get him inside," I said, and she nodded. I opened the door for her and she walked through, holding Mickey in her arms. The inside of the tower was perfectly circular, with a spiral staircase to the left that led upwards.

We both the stairs, and Aqua said "So how have you been, Dexal? You seem... different." I blinked and looked at her. "Different? Different how?" I asked. "I don't know, but it feels like some part you has awakened. Like part of your heart was sleeping, and now it's awake," she said. I sighed; Aqua's intuition was as good as usual. "You're right, there is something different with me," I said, and she asked "What?" I held out my hand and my new Keyblade- I had decided to call it Twilight Dawn- appeared.

She gasped, but before she could say anything I said "I figured out what was inside my heart. It was the power of twilight, light and darkness in equal balance and fused into a single entity. It allows me to control both, and so Xehanort wants my power." "Master Xehanort?" she asked in surprise. I nodded. "Let me just put it this way: He's bad news. Very bad." Aqua looked like she wanted to say something, but at that moment we arrived at the top of the steps, and inside was a single office with a large desk and chair in the center.

"Master Yen Sid," Aqua said formally, and I looked forward. Yen Sid was an old man, wearing along blue robe with a pointed hat adorned with stars and crescents. He had a long silver beard and wide eyes, with his mouth set in a perpetual frown. "Aqua, Dexal, I have awaited your arrival. And who is that you're..." he trailed off, surprised for the first in a long time. Hurriedly he stood and said "Mickey!" walking over to us. Aqua handed him over, and there was the sound of running feet before Donald and Goofy burst through the door. "The King!" they called, seeing Mickey in Yen Sid's arms.

The two of them watched as Yen Sid gently laid Mickey on the ground, waving his hands and gently whispering "Curaga." Mickey's body glowed with a warm green light, and although he stirred slightly he didn't wake. Yen Sid stood and made room for Donald and Goofy, both of which said "King Mickey..." I smiled, glad that the two of them had gotten their friends back, but just then Master Yen Sid said something that would wipe my gladness away.

"Aqua, Dexal, the stars bring me grave news. Master Eraqus's star has blinked out. I am afraid that means he has been struck down," he said gravely. I gasped. No... it couldn't be. The Master may have been on in years, but he was still more powerful than any of us. How could someone strike him down? Beside me aqua was choking back tears, and asked "The Master? But- Who is responsible?" Yen Sid turned his head towards a window, watching three stars twinkle. "Master Xehanort... and Terra," he said. Both of us gasped again, and I slammed my fists down on the desk. "No!" I called.

That was too much. The Master being struck down was one thing, but Terra having done it was inconceivable. Xehanort? Maybe. My best friend? "That's absurd! Terra would never!" Aqua said angrily. Slowly Yen Sid looked back at us, and he said "I hope with all my heart that you are right about your friend. There are some things even the stars cannot tell me." I looked at Aqua and she nodded, before I looked back and said "Where can we find him?" After a moment of silence he said "Terra's heart is leading him to the ancient Keyblade Graveyard. Where wielders of those weapons once waged war."

While Aqua said she would go and see for herself, I thought about what Xehanort had told me. "_And when you see what I have done, come and find me_," he had said. I stood and walked out, saying "Time I took you up on your offer, old man."

xxx

Well, the stage has been set, with the final battle soon to come? What will Dexal's fate be, and will he be able to help his friends. Find out next chapter!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: I do not own KH BBS or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.23 The Keyblade Graveyard

As I flew through the Lanes Between, I couldn't stop thinking about what I had learned and what had happened. The Master had been struck down, by Xehanort and Terra. I possessed the powers of the twilight, which enabled me to control both light and dark, and to wield the X-Blade. And the one capable of forging that weapon was Ventus. I held up my Wayfinder. "Terra, Aqua, Ven. And the end of it all, will we be together again?" I wondered. I honestly didn't know. But no matter what happens, I would make sure they stayed safe.

With that in mind I flew towards the Badlands, which had revealed the world it really was: The Keyblade Graveyard. Once I entered the world I dismissed my armor and Glider, walking towards the edge of the cliff. There was barren soil, dusty and cracked from the heat, with various mountains. But those mountains, soil and even the clouds, all held signs that a great battle once occurred here. So Master Yen Sid was right; wielders of the Keyblade did war here. Without thinking I held up and summoned my Keyblade, and I knew that at various places around here the others were doing the same.

_"What I do, I do for friendship." "Friends forever." "The four of us will always be one." _"Together, no matter what," I said firmly. Dismissing Twilight Dawn, I turned away and walked towards where there was a large gathering of dark clouds. Beyond was a trench filled with one, three, six large twisters, all of which pulsed with a sinister glow. I took a step forward and one of the twister shook, moving across the ground towards me. I yelled and turned back around to run, but I had barely made a few steps before it enveloped me. Rather than being tossed around like a rag doll though, I was pulled into an alternate dimension.

Several Unversed appeared around me, only these were super-sized, the small Floods even bigger than me. One of them slashed at me and I shouted in pain, apparently they hit harder too. Hurriedly I cast Curaga, before glaring at the Floods who had hit me and using Zantetsuken. With a single blow I cut it in half, before turning to the others and casting Thundaga Shot. The ball of electricity hit one Flood and thy were all struck by bolts of lightning, ending them immediately. But just as they disappeared a total of four super-Bruisers appeared, all of them swinging at me.

I rolled out of the way and used Aerial Slam on one, knocking it up into the air before I slammed it back down. Now with just three I cast Stopga, freezing them all in place before I called on my powers. "Take this!" I called, swinging my Keyblade and sending a wave of energy at two Bruisers. The spell wore off and they both exploded, before one tried to swing at me, I jumped over them and slashed all the way down it's back. It fell forward, and with a single stab I destroyed it. Once I did I was surrounded by a bright light, fading to reveal that I was falling towards the ground.

Shouting in surprise, I managed to slam my hand hard against the dirt and send myself into a neat roll, ending back on the ground with out a scratch. I looked around, seeing five more tornadoes around me. I sighed. Looks like I was in for a long string of fights.

xxx

After the last twister was disposed of I fell to the ground once more, knees bent to absorb the impact. The fights against the Large Unversed would have been difficult if it hadn't been for my powers of twilight. I hadn't used them to the extent I did when I fought Xehanort, but the amount I did use was more than enough to put an end to the Unversed. And once they were all gone the clouds overhead parted, no longer kept there by the powers of darkness.

Going on I found a huge rock with a fissure in it, leading out to a long road. I had nearly made it to the road when I stopped. Once I went through, there would be no turning back. I don;t know how I knew it, but here was the final stage. "But I have to know the truth," I said to myself, and walked through. On either sides of the road was hundreds, no thousands, of Keyblades, all stabbed into the ground. They could have once been powerful weapons, but now they were dull, lifeless, and rusting with the marching of time.

There were three other roads beside the one I took, and in the center of them all stood Terra. He seemed different, and I could tell that he had changed. The darkness within him the Master had been so concerned about had awakened. As I walked towards him I noticed that Aqua did the same from another road, and his eyes narrowed when he saw us. Still, I had to see if what I had been told was true, and I walked up to him. But once I got there though, I hesitated. How would I ask him? Hey Terra, did you happen to kill our Master? Yeah right.

But Aqua spoke for me, and said "We were told... the Master was struck down." he gasped and looked at me, and I nodded. He looked away. "Yes... that's right. I was stupid and helped Xehanort do it," he said. Both of us gasped, but he continued. "The Master, he tried to hurt Ven. I only fought because I wanted to protect him." I sighed and looked away. So that's how it happened. "But I was tricked. Xehanort set the whole thing up... all so he could awaken the darkness inside me." He looked at us. "You were right Aqua, Dexal, and so was the Master. I did need to be watched."

"I went astray, but no more," he said firmly. I sighed. I wanted to believe him, to embrace the fact that Terra wouldn't lose himself to the darkness and be glad with that. But I couldn't. "What else is darkness, but hate and rage?" Aqua asked. "Xehanort is feeding the dark fires within you, making you fight. You'll go astray again." She looked up. "Tell me, how does that honor our Master's memory, Terra?" He had nothing to say, and I said "As long as Xehanort is around he'll keep trying to pull you in. If we defeat him, then we can finish this once and for all."

Before he could say anything though, we looked to see Ven walking towards us, his usual cheerfulness gone. I frowned in sadness. Ven was still younger than any us, he shouldn't be wrapped up in all this. But he was, and he had been affected by it the same as us. Once he was in front of us he looked down. "Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, and make some kind of X-Blade." I gasped. "But the Master said we can't let that happen... and he tried to destroy me for it." "X-Blade?" she asked. "And he wants my powers of twilight. Once he has that, he'll be able to take the X-Blade from Ven and use it for himself," I said.

Ven nodded. "I still don't know exactly what it is. But, it scares me to death. Even just the thought of it," he said, putting a hand over his heart. Terra and I stepped forward and both placed a hand on his shoulder, and Terra said "Relax, Ven. We're here, and we're gonna take care of you." "You got that right," I said, smiling. But still he didn't look up, and said "I may have to fight Vanitas after all. If I do, guys... I want you three to-" "The four of us can never be torn apart, all right? I'll always find a way," Terra told him squeezing his shoulder. "and if he can't find it on his own, then I'll help," I added.

Aqua knelt down and placed a hand on his cheek, smiling as well. "I'm asking you..." he said, pulling me and Terra's hands off. "As a friend..." he removed Aqua's as well. "Just... put an end to me." All three of us gasped, and I looked away. He could he ask such a thing? Ven was my friend, almost like my brother. How in the could I-? Then suddenly the wind picked up, and we all looked to where it was coming from. Dirt billowed around Xehanort as he slowly walked forward. In a flash Vanitas appeared from behind him and walked by his side, Keyblade in hand.

They stopped before s, and e all glared at he two of them in hatred. Xehanort waved his hand towards the fallen Keyblades. "Behold. These lifeless keys used to be full of power, united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil Keyblades of light and darkness ere locked in combat..." he spread his arms. "As a great Keyblade War raged! Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me." he clench his fist and pointed at Ven, calling "X-Blade!" We all drew breath, and activated our armor in a burst of light.

When it faded Ven tried to charge forward, but Terra and I shoved him back, charging forward. We had made it halfway and jumped into the air when Xehanort raised his hand. The ground below us shot up and smashed into us, while the ground he was on rose above us even higher. We both ran towards him, and he laughed before extending his hand towards the ground. Dark clouds formed and covered the sky, darkening the landscape and causing a whirlwind of Keyblades to burst out of the ground.

Aqua saw them coming and called "Ven!" running towards him. He tried to dodge it but couldn't, being knocked to the ground. The whirlwind came around and I shot a blast of fire at it, but the numerous dead blades were unaffected, and Vanitas knocked both of us off the cliff. Aqua looked up to watch us, but the ground erupted from under her and sent her into the air. She crashed into the ground hard enough to create a crater, and Ven and I ran over to her. "Aqua!" we called. Ignoring us, she got on her knees and pointed her Keyblade up behind, firing a shot of light and calling "Terra!"

While being pummeled by Keyblades the light reached him, turning into a Barrier spell. It held for a second, before the relentless force of the whirlwind shattered it, much to smugness of Xehanort. Terra fell to ground and got up one on knee, seeing Xehanort pull out his own Keyblade. But then Ven jumped behind and tried to attack, yelling. But he teleported behind him and grabbed Ven by the helmet. Terra looked up and called "Ven!" and was about to help when he was forced off the cliff by the ever-present whirlwind, yelling in pain as he was battered and sent to the ground.

Both Aqua and I looked up, and when we saw Ven struggling to break free Aqua called "Ven!" He looked at us suddenly Xehanort sent a pulse of dark energy through his body, freezing his body into a block of ice and dropping it over the edge. "Ven!" Aqua called, running forward. "You catch Ven! I'll make sure Terra's okay!" I called, and she nodded. I ran to where Terra had landed and saw him lying there, his arms spread. I pointed Twilight Dawn at him and it glowed with a green light, and I shouted "Heal!" His body glowed, and slowly he got up.

Kneeling next to him and pulling off my helmet, I asked "Terra? You okay?" He nodded and looked up at where Xehanort was. I followed his gaze and said "Come on. Let's finish this." We both summoned our Gliders and flew up, and once we were above Xehanort and Vanitas were dismissed, them landing on the ground. Terra dismissed his armor, but I stayed just without the helmet. Xehanort looked at Terra. "Admirably done. I knew that this was a journey you could make, over the unseen wall that divides light and darkness. And I was not wrong, Terra!" he called.

Then he looked at me. "And you, Dexal! I knew that you would be able to awaken the powers that lied dormant in heart. Now the strength of twilight flows through you veins, just ripe for the taking!" he said, spreading his arms. We both glared at him hatefully, summoning our Keyblades. "Our friend, Ven..." I said. "You tell us, Xehanort. What did you do to him?!" Terra demanded. "Why I did him a favor and freed the darkness inside him. Alas, poor Ventus never had the fortitude for such strenuous trials," he said, smiling. I bared me teeth, and as one we both called "Xehanort!"

xxx

Well, the final battle has begun. Who will Dexal fight, and will he and his powers make a difference?

Please review! if you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: I do not own KH BBS or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.24 Dual Bosses

Terra readied his Ends of the Earth while I held Twilight Dawn, watching Xehanort and Vanitas ready their own Keyblades. I stared for a second before firing Meteor Shower. A total of thirty projectiles fired at the two of them, Terra following it up Ars Solum. Xehanort teleported out of the way, while Vanitas ran towards, dodging both our attacks. I swung at him but he rolled to the side, saying "Too slow." "Oh yeah?" I challenged, suing Zantetsuken and hitting him instantly. He grunted from the blow and I stabbed him in the back. But rather than shout he froze in place, the real Vanitas appearing overhead and slamming his Keyblade down at me.

I rolled out of the way and he fired a ball of fire at me, which split into three separate ones and flew towards me and Terra. Terra blocked two but one got me, leaving a black streak against my armor. I glared at him and cast Dark Firaga, sending my own ball of dark flame at him. It hit him and exploded, sending him up into the air where I slashed at him. The blow left a shallow cut across his chest, and he jumped back to avoid another. But Terra as below, and sent Vanitas flying with Brutal Blast. "You get Vanitas! I'll take care of Xehanort!" I called.

He nodded and I ran towards the old man, who saw me coming and said "Freeze!" firing a trio of ice shards at me. I blocked them and used Magic Hour jumping up only to dive down and blast him with columns of light. "Take that!" I called, slashing at him before I jumped back up and dived down again. He blocked the move and teleported away, waving his hand and sending the whirlwind of Keyblades at me. Vanitas jumped on top of it and flew around, firing Blizzard-like spells at the two of us. I used Aerial Slam and knocked him off, hitting him from above and sending him to the ground.

"Not yet!" he called, waving his hand. The ground beneath erupted upwards slamming into my chest and lifting me up. "Really?" I said, drawing on my powers. Twilight Dawn glowed with light, and I stabbed it into the pillar. There was a rumbled and the pillar exploded, chunks of rock flying everywhere while I landed back on the ground. My hand glowed with golden light, and I raised it into the air. All the chunks of rubble halted in midair, until I pointed at Xehanort and they flew towards him. His eyes widened and he teleported away, but even so two of three managed to hit him.

On the other end of the area Terra unleashed Ars Solum, swinging away at Vanitas with reckless abandon. He rolled out of the way to avoid the initial strikes, but was hit by the last of them, including the shockwave. He jumped into the air and let out a wave of lightning, but he used Meteor Crash to dodge and counterattack. "Thunder!" Xehanort called, sending his own wave of energy at me. I blocked with my Renewal Barrier, both healing me and sending him back. "Nice try!" I said, firing Dark Firaga. He blocked it and sent the wave of Keyblades at me, which I dodged and used Sonic Blade.

I charged at Xehanort and hit him once, twice, three times, before he moved away. Vanitas dived into the ground and erupted from beneath Terra, sending him back and towards me. I looked at him as we came close, and I said "Terra! Grab my hand!" He did, and I called "Command Style: Dark Impulse!" A dark aura covered both our bodies, and I said "Time to switch!" Pulling, I threw him behind towards Xehanort while simultaneously throwing myself at Vanitas. I used Zantetsuken to launch myself forward at a higher speed, slashing across his chest.

He grunted and sent a wave of energy at me, and I was sent back by the force of the blow. Hastily casting Curaga, I focused for a second before firing my Shotlock again. Vanitas shouted in surprise as he was battered by my attack, until he appeared above me and said "Gotcha." I grunted from the blow, and decided to take things up a notch. I used my Dark Impulse Finish and erupted from below him, giving him a taste of his own medicine before I willed my powers of twilight emerge. My eyes glowed golden, and I said "Take this!" before jumping forward and stabbing at him.

He jumped back from the assault but I kept on him, attacking relentlessly and swinging away. Vanitas then chuckled and jumped back. My eyes narrowed, and I asked "What are you laughing about?" He chuckled and pointed, and I turned to see Terra being sent back by Xehanort. "Terra!" I called, running over to him. He fell onto his back and groaned, his head throbbing from a blow to their. Xehanort smiled and said "Time for you to die!" and sent a blast of dark fire at him. "No!" I called. I hadn't helped Ven when Xehanort attacked him, there was no way I would abandon Terra as well.

My Keyblade burned with flame and I pointed it at Xehanort, sending a ball of white-gold flame his way. The two orbs met in midair and pushed against each other, and while they did I pulled Terra up. "You okay?" I asked, and he nodded. The two orbs of fire exploded, and together Terra and I jumped through the smoke. Shouting we both slammed our Keyblades down at him, and he blocked us both. While we pushed against him, he looked over at Vanitas. "Go take what Ventus owes you. And take Aqua's life!" he commanded. My head snapped up, and I looked back to see him nod and jump over the edge.

"No!" I yelled, and we both ran after him. Xehanort tried to stop me, and I let my rage and power rush through me. "Out of my Way!" I yelled, sending a wave of energy at him. He frowned and blocked it, but that gave me time to run past him and jump. Terra didn't follow, but I wasn't worried. He could handle Xehanort. But what drew my concern was what was happening below me. Ven was lying on the ground still frozen, with Aqua watching a guy with an eye-patch run away. She stood there for a moment, until she turned and looked at Ven. I looked back at Vanitas, who flipped over and struck Aqua across the chest.

"Aqua!" I called as she dropped her Keyblade and fell to the ground. I put my arms to my sides and fell down faster when, to my horror, Vanitas pointed his Keyblade downwards at her chest. He was going to take her heart! No! I used Zantetsuken, the speed of the attack making me go faster. Ven struggled and I could see him moving more easily, trying to escape. Vanitas wrapped his hands around the handle, and I tried to go faster. I hadn't helped Ven; I had to help her now! Ven struggled more, and Vanitas raised it above his head. My eyes turned into black and white orbs and I summoned my Keyblade.

"NO!" Ven and I screamed, Ven breaking the ice while I slammed my Keyblade down. Vanitas dodged my strike, and we both glared at him with rage. We both gripped out Keyblades and charged forward, swing at him mercilessly. He rolled away, and that alone only fueled my anger. Shooting Dark Firaga, Ven followed it up with Wind Raid, hitting Vanitas with his attack after he blocked mine. Once his Keyblade hit it spun around and came back, striking Vanitas a total of four times before it came back to his hand. He sent a wave of lightning at us, and while Ven dodged I blocked it and sent it back.

Vanitas grunted from being hit with his own attack, and I infused my Magic Hour command with my powers of twilight, hitting him with columns of both light and darkness. "Try this on for size!" I called, hitting him with another column and keeping him off-balance. Ven, getting the idea, called "Light!" and used Faith, healing himself and attacking Vanitas with pillars of light. I smiled. If this fool thought that he could handle even one of us, he was dead wrong. "Auto-Finish: Demolition!" I called, instantly using that Finish command. While Ven kept Vanitas occupied with his Multivortex Shotlock I rained down about five blasts of meteors, knocking him from side to side.

"Come on!" Ven called, using Aerial Slam to knock him up and back down. I noticed the whirlwind of Keyblades coming near, and I decided to use Vanitas's weapon against him. I brought my powers to focus and sensed the last dregs of power within the fallen Keyblades, being manipulated by Vanitas and Xehanort. I tried to take control of them and dispel the darkness from Xehanort, and I was met with incredible resistance. Namely, Vanitas trying to stop me. "Show me anger!' he said, shooting a ball of flame at me. I glared at him as he jumped on top of the whirlwind, and called "You asked for it!"

Focusing my powers, I jumped up and used Aerial Slam, but just as I did he fired a trio of Blizzard-like shots. They hit me in midair and my arm froze, sending me to the ground. I used Dark Firaga to melt the ice, and Ven cast Mine Square. Just as Vanitas flew over the mines they exploded, knocking him off and back onto the ground where we were waiting. Just as I was about to hit him though he dived into the ground, moving towards Ventus.

"Ven!" I called, but he was already on it. He waited until just before Vanitas rose out of the ground and rolled out of the way, casting Fission Firaga as he did. Vanitas fell back with a shout of surprise, and I smiled as an idea appeared in my head. "Hey Vanitas! Bet you can't hit me!" I called in taunting tone. He grunted and shot a slow-moving ball of flame at me, and I called "Ven! Shoot a ball of flame at me!" He looked confused but nodded, just as Vanitas's split into three and raced at me.

I threw a ball of white-gold fire into the air, and as I got the ones headed towards me with my Keyblade I absorbed all three, firing a triple blast of flame straight at Vanitas. The result was an explosion of white, black, and red flames, and when it faded Vanitas was still on his feet, but even behind his mask I could hear him breathing heavily. "You're finished!" Ven called, using Faith one more time and sending him flying. I smiled, and Ven did too as Vanitas's Keyblade fell to the ground before fading away.

"Piece of cake," I said, and Ven said "Yeah." But then suddenly I felt darkness pulse, and I looked to see Vanitas getting up. I growled. "Curse you!" I called, running forward, but he waved his hand and a blast of darkness sent me flying. I fell and landed on my stomach, unable to get up. His whole body was enveloped in darkness, and as he fully stood he said "You've done it, Ventus." The face of his mask burnt away, revealing spiky dark blue hair and golden eyes. "Now that my body is about to perish, you and I will have to join together!"

Ven gasped. "The X-Blade will be forged!" The dark aura flared and a semicircle appeared around the two of them. Suddenly a total of four shapes jumped from it and wrapped around Ven. My eyes widened; those were Flood Unversed! Ven struggled against them, and he asked "The Unversed… come from you?" Vanitas smirked. More and more appeared behind, different Unversed from all the worlds we encountered on our journey. "It happened when you and I were split into two. The negativity took shape as these monsters.

"They are what I feel: A horde of fledging emotions under my control. I released them into all the worlds I could," he walked forward. "Hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your Master. We needed to make you stronger. The Unversed were the perfect opponents. And better yet, no matter how many times you defeat them, all their negativity flows right back into me." True to his word, as he spoke the Unversed faded away, all their darkness drawn back into his body. "You never stood a chance against us, Ventus," he said smugly, before walking forward.

The two of them were enveloped in an orb of light, and a powerful wind blasted outwards. I held on and tried to stay still, but I couldn't and was swept away along with Aqua, who was still unconscious. I hit a rock and fell unconscious, but even then I could see that orb turn to a pillar of gold light, and could hear Ven screaming.

xxx

Oh dear, the X-Blade has been forged. Will Dexal be able to free Ven? Will his powers of twilight be enough?

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: I do not own KH BBS or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.25 The X-Blade

"_I'm asking you, as a friend. Just… put an end to me,_" I remember Ven saying. Then suddenly I was enveloped in light, and my eyes snapped open. Both Aqua, who was lying beside me, and I gasped, and beside us a voice said "Gosh, I hope you're all right." I looked at the stranger and saw someone standing over us. He was short, about three feet tall, with the appearance of a mouse, wearing gray and black clothing and with a Keyblade in his hand. "You're Mickey, aren't you? Ven's friend?" I asked. He nodded, and then suddenly Aqua gasped "Ven!"

She stood and I did the same, looking around. I had seen Vanitas rejoin with Ven, but then where was he? Aqua and I looked to see him standing in the same place he was before, and Aqua said "Oh thank goodness, Ven." She ran up to him, calling "You're safe!" but I was more cautious, following slowly while summoning my Keyblade. It may look like Ven, but I could easily be- I gasped. I his right hand was a weapon I had never seen before. It looked like two Keyblade that had been fused to form an X, with a green network of lines between and the end forming a large golden blade. On the keychain was a heart crossed over with keys.

Mickey summoned his Keyblade, and I knew that he recognized it too. I could sense its power, barely contained within the blade and almost beyond imagination. The X-Blade. Ven hadn't said anything, and Aqua smiled while trying to look at his face. "Ven?" she asked. I ran forward, just as he raised his head to show golden yellow eyes and drew the X-Blade back. Aqua gasped as he thrust at her, but Mickey and I managed to knock it out of the way just in time. We took a step back, Mickey spreading his arms and saying "That's not Ven!" Ven/Vanitas's armor darkened, turning to the same outfit Vanitas usually wore, and both of their voices spoke.

"Correct; I am not Ventus. His heart has become a part of mine now," he said smugly. All three of us gasped, and he pointed his blade at Kingdom Hearts. "This X-Blade will open a door, one that leads to all worlds. Then, Keyblade bearing warriors will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts!" He looked up in glee. "And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin!" My face twisted in disgust, and Aqua yelled "Shut up!"

She summoned her Keyblade. "I'm sick of you! Give Ven his heart back!" she said angrily. To that he only smirked, moving into his battle pose. I glared, moving into mine and calling on my powers. Aqua fired Triple Firaga and he dodged, saying "Fool." "Oh yeah?" I challenged, shooting Dark Firaga and watching him be sent back. He grunted and dove underground, moving towards Aqua and bursting upwards. When he did fireballs burst upwards with him, and I shouted before rolling out of the way. Aqua said "You're finished!" and used Time Splicer, teleporting around the field and attacking.

Vanitas wasn't frozen in place, but wherever he moved Aqua was there to deliver a trio of hits before teleporting again. He grunted and swung at where she would appear, hitting her in the stomach with a wave of energy. She grunted and fell to the ground, and I called "Aqua!" While she got up I used Aerial Slam, sending Vanitas into the air before knocking him back down. The move dealt sufficient damage, and he moved back before firing his usual ball of flame. I frowned and blocked them, both Aqua and I using Seeker Mine at the same time.

The second Vanitas took a step the mines homed in, and seven blasts hit him in total. Before the other five could however, he froze, and I shouted as he attacked from above. Then he ran into the center and crouched, calling "Feel the power of the X-Blade!" I sneered and said "You wish!" moving forward with Zantetsuken. Just power I reached him however he jumped up, and slammed the X-Blade down into the ground. It flashed and exploded, creating a blast and shockwave of energy that sent me flying! "Deiru!" Aqua called as I sailed through the air. At that moment Mickey jumped up and called "Heal!"

My body was enveloped in green light and I opened my eyes, landing on my feet. "Let's team up!" Mickey called, his body glowing with light. Aqua and I nodded and we jumped next to him, focusing our power and creating a swirl of light. Then we all called "Light!" and unleashed our joint attack. Firing streams of light into the air, they flew towards Vanitas and struck him straight in the chest, causing him to yell in pain and fall back. Now that I had a chance, I used Sonic Blade and followed it up with Magic Hour.

Diving and creating columns of light, I repeatedly hit Vanitas over and over until he used his decoy move and hit Aqua. She frowned and used Triple Firaga, sending a barrage of fire at him. He smirked and blocked the move, responding by charging at her and cutting her in the side despite her armor. She cast Curaga and healed the wound, while I pointed Twilight Dawn at Vanitas and fired my Shotlock. Shot after shot of energy sailed towards him and he dived into the ground, avoiding the initial barrage while hitting Mickey. But when he did that gave me the perfect chance to hit him with the additional shots, and that's precisely what I did.

Aqua followed it up with Lightcharge, unleashing a double-barrage of light in every direction. Vanitas tried to dodge, but everywhere he went a shot was being fired, and he ended up being blasted away. I smiled; we were gaining the upper hand. But then it went right back to Vanitas. He smiled and dived again, this time emerging from beneath me. I was sent back, but before I could counter he charged at Aqua and slashed her across the chest, moving so that when he sent her back we crashed into each other.

Mickey ran towards us to help, but before he could Vanitas grabbed him and threw him at us, so we were all together. Then he jumped up and said "Now you're finished!" and slammed down to create another explosion. We tried to dodge but didn't get away fast enough, and all three of us ended up on the ground separated from each other. Vanitas looked at Aqua and Mickey, seeing that they weren't getting up before walking towards me. "I had orders a long time ago to destroy you. Today's the day I do," he said, smiling with Ven's face.

I looked up at him and glared, feeling anger like nothing before course through me. This guy had tried to destroy me, had forced Ven to join with him just so he could get the X-Blade, and he was going to do it just so he could fulfill some musty old legend! My anger awakened my twilight, and my twilight gave me strength. My Keyblade glowed with white and black light, and I stood. "Fat chance!' I yelled, jumping forward and striking. He frowned and blocked, but I didn't give him to chance to strike back. Over and over I slammed my blade against his and each time the force of my attacks grew.

Growling, I shoved him and he jumped up, his blade glowing one more time. "Take this!" he called, and I said "Not today!" I blocked his attack and held off the explosion, his power warring with mine. "Just give up. Your friend Ventus is gone, Terra is doomed to fall to his own darkness, and Aqua can't even move. Surrender and join them in death," he said, smiling. I bared my teeth and dug deeper than I ever did before, pushing back with all my power and the flames on my Keyblade burned brighter. "Sure, I'll surrender. Just as soon as you drop dead!" I yelled.

I grabbed the X-Blade and _drew_ its power into my hand. Pulling back I punched Vanitas in the face, sending him into the air from the force of the blow before focusing all my power and firing a beam of white and black light at Vanitas. It pierced him in the chest and he fell to the ground, unmoving. Hurriedly I ran over to Aqua and Mickey and cast Curaga on both of them. They both stood, and I said "You guys okay?" They nodded, and slowly Vanitas stood. I grunted. "He just refuses to die," I said angrily. Aqua looked at me. "Then let's finish it."

Both Mickey and I nodded, and we all charged forward. Vanitas swung his sword and sent a huge blast of wind at us, so hard that it sent Mickey flying while Aqua and I crashed into a stone and slid down. Now that we were the ones down he slowly walked towards us, smiling. "What's wrong? Giving up already?" he taunted. We both breathed heavily, and held our Wayfinders in our hands. "Terra… Ven… lend us strength," we pleaded. Our Wayfinders flashed, and I opened my eyes in wonder to see both our Keyblades enveloped in light. We looked up and charged, swinging Twilight Dawn and Stormfall around.

"You're just wasting your energy!" he called. Our blades met in the air hard enough to send a wave of energy outwards, and he smiled cockily. That only made me more determined, and with a shout we both pushed forward. The X-Blade fractured, and Vanitas said "What?" before we sent it into the air. The X-Blade glowed and streams of energy burst from it wildly. Any that hit the ground created a burn trail from where it hit, with images of keyholes hovering in the air before disappearing.

Aqua and I blocked our eyes to shield us from the light, but I saw the darkness fade from Ven and return to his old self. "Ven!" I called, running forward but stopping when a rogue energy trail hit the ground in front of me. The X-Blade glowed before shattering, enveloped in a growing orb of light, sending us back from the force of the wind. Said wind blew Ven away and sent him into the air, and Aqua ran after him. I was confident that she would catch him and so Mickey and tried to stop the expanding blast. All three of us screamed, the destruction consuming us all.

xxx

After Mickey and I had successfully stopped the X-Blade destruction from taking the world with it, we both searched through the Lanes Between for Aqua and Ven. We found them, and I grabbed Aqua's hand while Mickey grabbed Ven's. "Where do we take them?" I asked. He was silent for a moment before saying "I know!" and raising his Star Shard. We were enveloped in light, and he took us to the Mysterious Tower. Once we were there Yen Sid used his magic to properly heal Ven and Aqua. But Ven wouldn't wake up.

"Ven?" I asked, shaking his head. "Dexal, it is of no use," Yen Sid said gravely. My eyes widened, and I asked "Is he dead?" He shook his head and I sighed in relief, but before I could ask any more, Aqua awoke. "Aqua, you lost consciousness. Fortunately, Mickey and Dexal found you and Ventus drifting in the Lanes Between…" he looked at Ven. "and brought you back to receive proper care." She looked like she was about to ask a question, and he closed his eyes. "I am sorry, but there was no sign of Terra." "I see," she said, while I hung my head. She placed a hand on Ven's shoulder to nudge him awake.

"Ven?' she asked, and when he didn't move she shook harder. "Ventus!" "The boy's heart is sleeping," Yen Sid told her. I looked at him. "Sleeping? When can he wake up?" I asked. He closed his eyes. "I could not say. It is almost as though his heart has left," he said. I looked at Aqua, and I knew she was thinking the same thing. We had destroyed both Vanitas and the X-Blade, and the X-Blade was connected to Ven's heart. Did we cause this? Aqua looked back at Ven. "I'll keep him safe until he wakes. Forever if I have to," she said determinedly. "Me too," I added.

"I will tell you what your friend needs right now. It is not your protection," he said, before turning around. "He needs you to believe." I frowned in confusion. Believe? "Ventus's heart hangs in the balance; it sleeps in the place between light and darkness. From all I can perceive, that means he will be looking for a friend. One who can show him the way home." He sat down in his chair. "Just as long as you love him, Ventus will find you when he wakes. He can follow that love back to where he belongs." He looked back and smiled. "The Realm of Light."

We all smiled, and Mickey turned to look at us. "Don't you worry Aqua, Dexal, I believe in Ven too. Gosh, he's been as good a friend to me as anyone. And if both of you and me believe in him with all our hearts, then he'll have three lights to follow, instead of one." Aqua smiled at him and said "Four lights." He frowned, and I explained "Terra." He looked down. "But… Terra's gone. Maybe for good." We both shook our heads, and aqua pulled out her Wayfinder. "I think… we know how to find him."

xxx

Aw nooo! The story has come to an end… NOT! The story must go on, and the true ending to Wielding the Key draws near. But until then…

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: I do not own KH BBS or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.26 The Final Episode, Part 1

Aqua and I stood on the steps of the Mysterious Tower, one of Ven's arms draped over each of our shoulder while he hung between us. "Where do we go, Aqua?" I asked. "Ven needs a safe place," she told me. "Yeah, but where?" I replied. She had no answer, and suddenly Ven's arm rose. We both gasped, and his Keyblade appeared. Light gathered around it before it fired a beam of light, creating a keyhole in the air that turned into a doorway of light. Ven's Keyblade faded, and we both smiled at him. "All right. If that's where you want to go," Aqua said. "Come on," I told her, and we carried him down the steps and into the light. We closed our eyes to avoid being blinded, and when it faded we opened them to a terrible sight.

The Land of Departure. Our home.

In ruins.

The proud spires of the castle had been decimated, leaving only two left with their chains broken. An entire part of the court was missing, ripped away. The sky that had once held bountiful sunlight and shining stars was clouded over, clouds the color dark gray. All light that had been in this word was extinguished, leaving only destruction that was unimaginable and unthinkable. Aqua and I looked around at the devastation, until our eyes saw what was lying in front of the steps. We both gasped, and Aqua's eyes brimmed with unshed tears. The Master's Keyblade. I left Aqua to hold Ven and walked forward, picking it up and feeling guilt wash over me as I remembered our last conversation with him.

"_Of course. I would never let that happen. I promise I will bring Terra back. Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Master,_" Aqua had promised. The guilt bit harder, as I remembered what I had told him. "_He's not as weak as you think_," I had said. I steeled myself, and looked back at Aqua. Her expression was sad but determined, and we both nodded. While I carried the Keyblade I helped her carry Ven up the stairs. Once we were inside we climbed the steps, our Master's last orders to complete running through our heads. "Aqua_, Dexal_," he had said, and we both responded "_Yes?_"

"_Now that you are Masters, there is one secret in particular that you must know. I want you two to know that should anything happen to me, and you find the legion of darkness at our doorstep, I ask that you take my Keyblade, and use it to lock this land away_," the Master had instructed us. Aqua placed Ven in the middle throne, and I walked behind it. "_What?!" _we had asked, stunned by his orders. "_Generations of Keyblade Masters have been charged with keeping this land safe. Light and darkness exist in balance here and there are those who would abuse such neutral grounds. That is why our predecessors devised a certain... trick_," Master Eraqus had explained.

Light and darkness existing in equal balance. Huh, just like my heart. I pointed his Keyblade at the throne, and a glowing keyhole appeared. Wind billowed outwards, and I hesitated for a second before thrusting forward, firing a beam of light at the keyhole. "_Just use the key, and this land will be transformed. From that point on, all who visit this land will be lost to oblivion, none ever able to solve the mystery. None Aqua, Dexal, except you._" The light shined bright, enveloping everything in its warm embrace. Both Aqua and I closed our eyes, and when the light faded we were once again in another place entirely.

The room was stark-white, hearts that symbolized the Mark of Mastery along the walls. They were connected by chains that ran down the wall and across the floor, all converging at the single throne that stood in the center, Ven sitting in it. Both of us looked around in wonder, and Aqua and I smiled at the still-sleeping Ventus. I placed a hand on his shoulder while Aqua ran her fingers through his hair. "I know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe," she said, and I nodded. "Don't worry, she, Terra and I will back to wake you up before you know it."

With that we left, making sure to lock the door behind us. The place where Ven now slept, but would one day wake. The Chamber of Waking. The two of us walked out the transformed castle to a long road with darkness on either side, and took one last look. The castle was a dark golden, with countless dark green spires, and the doors firmly shut. "This place needs a name," I said. "We can't call it the Land of Departure anymore. So what should it be called now?"

Aqua was silent for a moment, until she said "Well, the master said that anyone who came here wold be lost to oblivion. So... how about Castle Oblivion?" she suggested. I nodded. Castle Oblivion; the name had a nice ring to it. Suddenly a voice echoed faintly in our heads. "Aqua... Dexal... put an end to me," Terra's voice said. We looked at the road, and Aqua said "Terra, tell us where to find you." There was no reply, but we summoned our armor and Gliders, flying out into the Lanes Between. Little did we know that it would be the last time we did.

"Let's see. Terra has to be in one of the worlds we've been to before. But how can we tell which one?" I asked. Aqua pointed. "There." I looked, and saw that she was pointing at Radiant Garden. The odd part was, a dark cloud hung over the world itself, with a small speck of light in the center. The darkness was powerful but within I recognized the light. That light belonged to- "Terra," we said. And so we flew in.

xxx

The city of _Radiant_ Garden was dark, the usually clear sky covered by storm clouds. That was the only difference that could be seen, but Aqua and I both sensed something else. A darkness, foul, dark, and sinister. Aqua and I reached the Courtyard and paused, before Aqua rushed forward. Standing in the center was someone who looked like Terra, and yet wasn't exactly like him. He was wearing the same clothes, had the same build and the same face, but his skin was darker, his hair was silver and his eyes were a golden-yellow. Aqua ran towards him while I stayed behind, unsure of whether or not it was him.

"Terra?" Aqua asked, standing in front of him. He separated his gaze from the sky, looking at her with confusion written on his face. He reached forward and she stepped back, but Terra grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air. She gasped and struggled for air. "Hey!" I called, summoning my Keyblade and running forward. A dark aura bloomed around Terra, and in a completely different voice he asked "Who... am I?" "Such a terrible... darkness," Aqua manged to say. "You've got to fight it! Terra, please!" "Terra, you say?" he asked, the aura fading and him letting her go.

Aqua fell to the ground and gasped for air, while I knelt down beside her. It clicked; the silver hair, golden eyes, the dark aura. Terra was possessed by Xehanort. Said person held his head in his hands, battling with himself in his mind, until he sighed and looked at us. "Terra's heart had been extinguished. Smothered by the darkness within him!" he said, summoning his Keyblade and swinging down. We both jumped back and Aqua stood, extending her hand and summoning her Brightcrest. "My name is Master Aqua." I raised mine. "And I am Master Dexal." "Now return our friend's heart, or pay the price!" we said in unison.

He smiled and dived into ground, but when he tried to attack us from below we dodged out of the way. "Take this!" Aqua called, using Triple Firaga. But he dodged out of the way, coming forward to swing at us. Aqua used Barrier and stopped him, knocking him back with Counter Blast. He teleported away and used Dark Volley, firing countless dark projectiles at us. This time I blocked them, and the missiles bounced back and hit him. I smiled, moving in and using Sonic Blade. I charged at him but he used a Sonic Blade of his own, forcing the two of us to pass right by each other.

Aqua used Blitz to hit him from behind once, twice, but before she could a third time he moved away and dove into the ground. This time he succeeded, hitting Aqua from below with a huge dark fist. She fell back and I cast Curaga on her, while Xehanort changed his Keyblade into a huge cannon and fired. The giant blast flew towards us and exploded, creating shrapnel that hit us and dealt massive damage. Aqua healed us both before using Time Splicer, while I used Magic Hour. She teleported and struck Xehanort from different angles while I dived down, hitting him with columns of light.

He moved away and I missed, but Aqua didn't. She hit him three times in the side, giving him that many cuts before she teleported away. "Heal!" he called, cast Curaga and healing the cuts. But before he could cast it again I used Aerial Slam, knocking him into the air and back down. Aqua was there to greet him, slashing him across the chest with Brightcrest. He moved towards her and unleashed a flurry of blows, ending with a huge fist that punched her in the chest and sent her back. "Aqua! Keep him distracted!" I called. She did, and I focused for a second before using my Shotlock.

Wave after wave of bombs exploded around Xehanort, which hit him hard enough to raise him into the air before he dove into the ground. Luckily my Shotlock had made me invulnerable, and the diving attack only gave him less room to dodge. Aqua got the idea and used Lightcharge, sending light flying in every direction in a double-barrage. Xehanort manged to dodge her attacks, and cast Meteor. A huge flaming rock shot down from the heavens, and I knew that we wouldn't be able to block it. So I focused my powers of twilight, and threw Twilight Dawn up at the Meteor. It shattered and exploded, pieces of flaming rock flying in every direction.

Aqua dodged a few while I did the same, but one managed to cut me in the side and Xehanort on the shoulder. He fired Dark Volley and a few hit me before I blocked, sending them back and hitting him with his own Shotlock. He charged forward and attacked, striking at me repeatedly before saying "You have lost!" and punching me with the fist. I blocked and used Counter Hammer, slamming my Keyblade on the ground and sending him back with a shockwave. Aqua cast Seeker Mine as he began to slide away, and the explosive traps followed after him.

When he stopped they exploded under him and sent him into the air, and he stayed up there longer after I used my own Seeker Mine followed by Aerial Slam. He used the diving attack and hit Aqua, making her fall back before he attacked, cutting her on the arm and both legs. "Aqua!" I called, running forward and casting Dark Firaga. The move did less damage because of Xehanort's resistance to darkness, but it did distract him long enough for Aqua to cast Curaga. He turned his Keyblade back into a cannon and fired at me, but I focused my power and sent it back, the blast exploding against his chest.

The move sent him back, and I was sure that the battle was won, but then he called "Not yet!" and stood straight. The edge of the area erupted into purple-white flames, and Xehanort said "I will guide you into the depths of darkness." He spread his arm and yelled, and a dark monster appeared out of his chest. It had two antennae and a stitched-over mouth, with a hole in its chest and two huge arms. Xehanort crossed his arms and smiled smugly, and Aqua and I grunted. Time for Round 2.

xxx

And so the final battle begins! Will Aqua and Dexal be able to defeat Xehanort and break his hold over Terra? Will both Aqua _and_ Dexal sacrifice themselves to save him? Find out in the next (and possibly last) chapter!

Please review! If you flame Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note: I do not own KH BBS or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.27 Final Episode, Part 2

Xehanort called "Not yet!" and stood straight. The edge of the area erupted into purple-white flames, and Xehanort said "I will guide you into the depths of darkness." He spread his arm and yelled, and a dark monster appeared out of his chest. It had two antennae and a stitched-over mouth, with a hole in its chest and two huge arms. Xehanort crossed his arms and smiled smugly, and Aqua and I grunted. Time for Round 2. He moved back and the beast's arms turned blue, before it sent twin waves of energy at us.

Aqua cartwheeled out of the way and I dodged, but the Guardian used the same move twice. The last one hit me, and I jerked and writhed from the electricity. "Alright, that's it!" I called, using Sonic Blade and moving forward. For once the move worked, and it gave Xehanort along cut on the side before I hit him a second, third, even fourth time. I was about to use it a fifth time when the Guardian moved forward, punching me in the chest and sending me back. I countered with Payback Fang, but when I did that he moved away, and the sky darkened. The Guardian shot up into the air, and I had just enough time to wonder why before the ground below me opened.

My eyes widened and I had just enough time to move out of the way before the Guardian erupted from the ground. It trailed after me, and I had to keep running to avoid before caught. Then it changed directions and went after Aqua, who was trying to pelt Xehanort with Triple Firaga. She tried to dodge but was a second too late, and he pulled her into the air before slamming her back down into the ground. Aqua was about to cast Curaga when Xehanort moved forward, slashing her Keyblade away and hitting her across the chest. I ran forward and used Aerial Slam, knocking him into the air and slamming him down, effectively giving Aqua time to heal.

Xehanort moved back and the Guardian reappeared behind him, its hands burning with dark fire before it threw a pair at both of us. We both dodged, and when it threw two more Aqua used Time Splicer. She teleported out of the way, hitting Xehanort a few times in the side before she teleported again. He tried to move back, but she didn't let him go and attacked again, giving him a long cut across the chest. The Guardian punched me again and Xehanort called "Heal!" casting Curaga on himself. I used Zantetsuken, staying perfectly still for a moment before I shot forward.

The move reopened the cut of Xehanort's chest, and he grunted from the force of the blow. Aqua followed it up with Blitz, hitting him three more times and dealing further damage. The Guardian moved towards us and suddenly grabbed our arms, holding us in place while Xehanort walked forward. I struggled and released my anger, channeling it and my powers of twilight into my hand. Pulling back, I whipped around and punched the Guardian in the face. It growled and its gripped loosened, enough for me to pull back just as Xehanort swung.

I blocked the move and used Counter Blast; the shards of my barrier sending Xehanort back a few steps so Aqua could cast Seeker Mine. The traps immediately moved towards him, and he called "What?" as he was shot into the air. Hurriedly he moved out of the way, his Guardian sending another wave of energy at us. Again we dodged, but when the Guardian threw a pair of fireballs at us again, one of them hit me. Instantly my vision darkened, and I couldn't see a thing. "What the-?" I said, before I was hit in the side by Xehanort. I fell, back, but without seeing where he was I couldn't effectively counterattack.

I heard Aqua say "Fire!" and cast Triple Firaga, and I did the same with Dark Firaga, one that I infused with light to hit him with both at the same time. Judging from the pained grunt one of our attacks hit, and I heard the ground before me warp as the Guardian appeared below again. I cartwheeled away, but when I tried to dodge again it caught me. The wind rushed through my ears as I was carried up into the air, and the Guardian turned before shooting down and slamming me into the ground. I yelled in pain as my arm snapped, sticking out at an awkward angle.

Luckily the move also cleared my vision, and I managed to just bounce back Xehanort's Dark Volley. The bullets him in the stomach and doubled over, and I cast Curaga to heal my arm. Aqua used Blitz, jumping towards hitting him with an overhead blow. He fell back and the Guardian swung at us, the punch knocking the wind out of Aqua and forcing her to take a step back. I tried to use Sonic Blade, but he dodged the move. Xehanort smiled. "You'll have to do better than that," he said, and I glared at him. Channeling my powers of twilight, I yelled "Aqua! Use Time Splicer now!"

She did so and I threw of ball of black and white flame at her. It hit, but rather than hurt her, the flames wrapped around Aqua's Brightcrest, infusing her attacking with the power of twilight. I used Magic Hour, doing the same to myself and diving down. "Like this?" I asked, slamming Twilight Dawn down across his chest and creating a pillar of light and darkness. Our combined attack to his knees, and I smiled with victory when I dived one more time. But then suddenly he smiled up at me, and I felt someone wrap there arm around my neck. The Guardian! Aqua tried to teleport away but was caught as well, and Xehanort walked towards before unleashing a full combo.

We both were cut all along our bodies, when suddenly the entire world disappeared. The area was replaced with a glowing gold surrounding that glittered with countless tiny lights, and a short distance away the guardian floated, its hands burning with dark flames. But behind him… was Terra! Instantly aqua and I ran over, cartwheeling and rolling to avoid the fireballs. When we got near Terra I could feel power coursing through me, and both of us knew what to do. The Guardian flew towards us and all three of us called "Light!" holding our Keyblades up and using Triple Limit.

An orb of light appeared before us and flashed streams of light flying outwards and devastating the Guardian. The alternate dimension disappeared, and we saw Radiant garden again, only with the Guardian and Xehanort a short distance away, gasping for air and clutching his shoulder. His body began glowing with a golden-white aura, and he said "Sop fighting back!" Against his will his body began moving, until he was standing straight with his arms spread. "Terra, I know you're in there!" Aqua called. He resisted, and I sighed.

"Aqua, it's no use. Unless we destroy Xehanort Terra can never again be free," I said, tightening my grip on Twilight Dawn. "So with that, 'Master' Xehanort," I ran forward "You are through!" He looked at me with unbearable rage, and thrust forward. "Never!" he called, and we both stabbed each other in the chest at the same time. "Terra! Dexal!" Aqua called. We both dropped our Keyblades, which vanished as the Guardian reappeared. It literally fell apart, the pieces falling to the ground in a pool of darkness, one that Terra and I both leaned towards and fell into, unconscious.

Aqua ran forward and dived into the portal, light shining as she changed into her armor and Glider. Both Terra and I fell through the darkness, wind whipping past our faces. "The darkness can't have you!" he yelled, and pushed her Glider to maximum speed. Slowly she reached us, and leaned forward to catch us both. Hastily she swung around, trying to fly up towards the light. I stirred and my eyes opened slightly, and I said "A…qua?" The light kept getting farther, and with all three of us even the maximum speed couldn't get us close enough. "I have to do something, or we'll all be lost," Aqua said. She pondered it for a second, until her expression became determined.

Abruptly light flashed, and her Glider disappeared as Aqua appeared outside her armor, which was still holding us. My eyes snapped wide open, and I said "Aqua, what are you doing!" She smiled and placed her Stormfall in my hand, saying "I'm with you!" "Don't do this!" I yelled. But she merely smiled as her arms glowed, and she waved her arms, calling "Go!" Terra and I flew back towards the light, and I yelled "NO! Aqua! Aqua!" She merely smiled sadly, and as she fell into darkness she said "Ven, I'm sorry. I might not make it back as soon as I thought. But I promise I'll be there one day to wake you up." And she disappeared.

After that I fell back unconscious, unable to move and save her. We went back through the pool of darkness and onto the pavement of Radiant Garden, the opening to the Realm of Darkness closing behind us. A while later Braig led Dilan, Aeleus, and Ansem the Wise, towards the square, saying "Right this way." In the center Terra and I lay unconscious, Aqua's Keyblade still in my hand. Ansem lifted both our heads, and said "Young men, what ail you?" Terra groaned, and he said "Can you speak? Tell me your names." "Xeha…nort." "Dexal…" "Dexal, Xehanort," he said, and Braig smirked. We both slumped, and Ansem said "Quickly! Get them to the castle!" "You can count on us," Braig said, him lifting Terra while Aeleus picked up me. "Dilan, get those for me," he said, nodding at Aqua's armor. He tried to pull Aqua's Stormfall out of my hand, my grip tightened and a shock traveled through it and into his hand.

He jerked his hand back, but let it go and carried Terra to the castle, while Aeleus followed behind with me.

xxx

I couldn't move, unable to do anything but see, and I didn't even know what I was seeing. Two young boys, one with silver hair and the other with hair that was spiky and brown, lying on a sandy beach looking up at the night sky. Abruptly the silver-haired boy sat up, and said "Hey, I'm gonna head back." The other boy sat up as well, saying "Yeah, me too." The both began walking back to the shore, when suddenly the silver-haired boy looked at his friend and said "Sora, what's wrong?" Sora looked at him confusedly, and he pointed, saying "You're…"

I saw it too, Sora was crying. And I could feel pain, pain and unbearable sadness coming from someone's heart. If I could I would have gasped; that heart was Ventus's. Sora touched his cheek and looked at his hand in surprise, before placing a hand over his heart. "That's weird. If feels like something's squeezing me inside." "Somebody up there must be sad," the boy said, and Sora asked "Up where?" He looked upwards. "They say that every world is connected by one great big sky. So there must be someone up there in all those worlds, who's really hurting. And their waiting for you to help."

The kid was smart, I mentally noted. Sora kicked his foot in the sand, before saying "I don't know Riku. You sure say some weird stuff sometimes, but I'll try it!" Sora looked up at the sky and closed his eyes, while Riku watched on. I looked intently, my powers of twilight allowing me to see what normally couldn't be seen. I saw another heart, Ven's heart, enter Sora's and flashed before disappearing. His eyes opened, and Riku asked "Well?" Sora smiled. "You know, I think it worked," he said. He laughed and Rikku smiled, both of them looking up. I smiled, the words leaving my lips. "In time, the worlds would be saved by these two heroes who stood beneath the same blaze of stars."

xxx

And so brings an end to Wielding the Key! WAAAAH! But do not think that this is the end! So with that…

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)

**Notice: **Soon after uploading this chapter I will post a poll on my profile, where YOU can decide that title of this story's sequel! Please vote!


End file.
